Sans perdre de temps
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Un cadavre sans coeur est retrouvé flottant dans la baie de Seattle. Liv Moore est appelée sur les lieux, sans se douter que cette enquête la mènera jusqu'à l'homme le plus rapide du monde.
1. 1 - Appelez-moi Olivia

Quand il se leva ce matin-là, Frank Newton sut que cette journée allait être merdique. Le présentateur de la météo annonçait une chaleur torride – du moins pour un mois de juillet à Seattle – sous laquelle il devrait rester et déplacer containers et palettes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre de son travail sur les docks, on ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça. Cependant, il devait avouer que suer à grosses gouttes était loin d'être son activité favorite.

Il arriva tout de même au port avec entrain. Quand il lui prenait l'idée folle de dénigrer ses conditions de travail, il repensait à son frère, au chômage depuis trois ans et se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être un membre utile de la société.

A peine eut-il garé sa camionnette sur le parking que Bob, son chef et très estimé beau-frère vint le saluer. Frank le trouva un peu trop aimable, et se dit que ça sentait fort les heures supplémentaires. Bob l'invita à prendre un café dans son bureau, ce qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour refuser. Ils longèrent les quais, profitant de la fraîcheur qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

— Alors, le match de samedi ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

Bob était un fan inconditionnel de hockey sur glace et, quand on le lançait sur le sujet, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter pendant au moins une heure. Avec un peu de chance, ça l'occuperait assez pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il voulait demander à Frank. Ce dernier l'écoutait d'une oreille, tandis qu'il déblatérait sur la saison catastrophique des Thunderbirds et du fait qu'ils feraient mieux de se mettre à la danse classique, si c'était pour jouer comme des nanas. Frank avait déjà entendu ce discours une centaine de fois et se perdit dans la contemplation des porte-containers qui s'étendaient à perte de vue pour éviter de le subir de nouveau.

— Oh putain, mais les gens sont dégueulasses, c'est pas possible, s'exclama Bob, interrompant sa diatribe.

Frank se tourna vers lui. Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était approché du bord de l'eau et était maintenant penché au-dessus d'un point d'amarrage. Frank s'approcha et comprit de quoi il parlait. Une parka bleue à moitié déchiquetée flottait entre deux coques de bateau, vraisemblablement jetée là par un type qui ne connaissait pas l'existence des poubelles.

— Passe-moi cette perche là-bas, on va le remonter. C'est pas possible de prendre la mer comme une benne à ordures comme ça… 'Mériterait qu'on vienne saloper leur baraque, les gens comme ça, je te jure.

Frank obtempéra. Il attrapa une barre en métal munie d'un crochet posée non loin de là, et la dirigea vers le vêtement abandonné. Au moment même où il le toucha, le manteau se retourna, révélant son propriétaire, toujours à l'intérieur. Sa peau avait été décolorée par l'iode et ses yeux bleus fixaient le ciel, grands ouverts.

— Oh, bordel de Dieu…

Quand Liv arriva sur les lieux, les techniciens de la police scientifique s'étaient déjà dispersés partout aux alentours, butinant comme des mouches à cadavre à la recherche du moindre élément de preuve. Ravi et Babineaux étaient eux aussi sur place, en plein examen du corps.

— Ah Liv, vous tombez bien, la salua Babineaux. On va plus que jamais avoir besoin de vos talents.

Elle s'avança vers le cadavre étendu sur la berge. L'eau n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'effacer ses traits et d'en faire un être sans visage. Au moins, il restait une chance non négligeable que son cerveau soit encore frais et tant mieux. Liv avait eu une fois affaire à un cerveau avarié, et c'était une expérience qu'elle n'était pas tentée de reproduire.

La victime était un homme, n'importe où entre trente-cinq et cinquante ans. Ses yeux d'un bleu vif étaient restés grands ouverts, à peine entamés par les crabes et autres prédateurs aquatiques, preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps. L'air dans ses poumons avait sans doute aidé à le maintenir à la surface, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était déjà mort quand on l'avait jeté à l'eau. En dehors de cela, l'homme semblait ordinaire : crâne rasé, plutôt grand mais pas gigantesque, une silhouette élancée ni maigre ni grasse, pas de signes distinctifs.

— On a affaire à un complet inconnu, déclara Babineaux. Il n'avait pas de papiers d'identité sur lui, n'était pas connu des services de police… Bref, on a rien de concret pour l'instant.

— Et on ne sera pas aidés par ses empreintes digitales, ajouta Ravi. Regardez.

Il tourna la main du mort vers ses deux collègues. Si la peau boursouflée et glissante des noyés pouvait se révéler problématique pour le relevé des empreintes, lui n'en avait tout simplement pas. Le bout de chacun de ses doigts était lisse, dépourvu de toute crevasse naturelle. Liv et Babineaux s'échangèrent un regard interloqué. Maintenant, c'était bizarre. Qui était ce type et qu'avait-il à se reprocher au point de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

— Je lui ferais un moulage dentaire à la morgue. Quoique, je suis pas sûr que ce soit très productif… Si ça se trouve, il s'est aussi fait limer les dents. Ça va de pair, en général.

Babineaux hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion, puis fit signe à Liv qu'il était temps d'interroger les témoins.

Les deux hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans le bureau de Bob. L'endroit n'était pas luxueux, mais il y faisait frais, et c'était toujours mieux que de tenir compagnie à un cadavre de bon matin. Ils étaient tous deux le type-même du docker bourru : grands, les épaules larges, une bedaine déjà bien dessinée par les années, une calvitie apparente maintenant que les beaux jours ne leur permettaient plus de garder leur bonnet vissé sur la tête. Ils étaient tous deux assis autour d'un café, en silence, secoués. Quand les deux enquêteurs entrèrent, le plus grand et le plus roux des deux se leva de sa chaise et leur tendit une énorme main calleuse.

— Robert Coleman, se présenta-t-il, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bob ici. Lui, c'est mon beau-frère et très estimé collègue, Frank Newton.

— Lieutenant Clive Babineaux, police de Seattle, et voici Olivia Moore. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

— Bien sûr.

— Racontez-moi dans quelles circonstances vous avez trouvé la victime. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Frank sembla réfléchir un moment, mais Bob répondit tout de suite.

— Rien de bizarre, monsieur, tout était en ordre. Comme je racontais à vos collègues tout à l'heure, on a d'abord cru que quelqu'un avait jeté un manteau dans l'eau. Ça arrive parfois… Les gens prennent la mer pour leur poubelle personnelle et avec les courants, c'est charrié jusqu'au port. C'est que quand on a voulu le récupérer pour le mettre à la benne qu'on s'est rendu compte que le bonhomme était encore dedans. On l'a remonté quand même, au cas où il était peut-être pas encore mort, mais vous pensez bien que dans l'état où il était, on a pas tenté le bouche-à-bouche.

Clive hocha la tête, et griffonna les informations les plus importantes sur son carnet.

— Est-ce que vous aviez déjà vu cet homme auparavant ?

— Non, jamais… Il y a beaucoup de gens qui bossent ici, vous savez. Cela dit, je vous parierais tout ce que vous voulez que c'était pas son cas.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Liv, interpellée par ce commentaire.

Ce fut Frank qui répondit cette fois.

— Quand on l'a remonté, on a tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait pas une carrure de docker. Il était trop léger, nos gars sont pas aussi délicats que ça, même les petits nouveaux. Et puis, il y avait ses mains.

— C'est-à-dire ? enchaîna Babineaux.

— Ça m'a sauté aux yeux quand on l'a allongé. Il avait des petites mains de gonzesse, toutes fines, pas de cicatrices, rien. C'est le genre de détail auquel je fais attention parce qu'il y a pas mieux pour repérer un tire-au-flanc parmi les employés. Un mec qu'a pas les mains déformées et pleines de coupures, c'est un mec qui bosse pas dur. Pour moi, ça devait être un informaticien ou un truc comme ça.

Babineaux lança un regard impatient à Liv, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'une vision lui arrive de nulle part. Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire désolé.

— Bien, merci beaucoup, messieurs. Si quelque chose vous revient plus tard, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

Il leur tendit une carte de visite puis partit sans demander son reste, Liv sur ses talons.

— Bon, super. La seule chose qu'on ait apprise, c'est qu'on ne sait rien. J'adore quand les enquêtes commencent comme ça. Faites marcher vos pouvoirs extra-sensoriels, Liv, on va en avoir besoin…

— Tu sais quoi, Ravi ? J'ai bien envie d'une soupe de nouilles, aujourd'hui, annonça Liv quand elle revint du poste.

— C'est dans le frigo, répondit-il, concentré sur sa tâche. La boîte avec le couvercle rouge. Bon appétit.

Elle observa l'examen du corps tout en préparant son bouillon. Ravi était en train de réaliser le moulage dentaire, il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide.

— Tu penches décha avoir la cauje de la mort ? demanda-t-elle tout en mâchouillant un morceau de cervelle.

— Ne mâche pas la bouche pleine, s'il te plaît, tu me donnes envie de vomir. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas encore la cause précise de la mort, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Liv haussa les sourcils pour le pousser à continuer. En guise de réponse, Ravi souleva le drap et découvrit le torse tatoué de leur victime anonyme. Au niveau du sternum, une large plaie béait, laissant apercevoir les organes internes. Armé d'une pince, il écarta les chairs et éclaira l'intérieur à l'aide d'une lampe torche.

— On a… prélevé son cœur ?

— Je dirais même mieux que ça. On l'a arraché.

Il affichait ce sourire satisfait de celui qui a trouvé un os à ronger. Il se pencha au-dessus du corps, tendit la lampe à Liv et attrapa une autre pince sur le plateau, à l'aide de laquelle il se saisit d'une artère.

— Regarde ça. Je n'ai pas encore pu l'examiner autant que j'aurais voulu, vu que Babineaux voulait que je mette la priorité sur son identité, mais là, c'est sûr…

Il tira sur le morceau de tissu organique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien visible. C'était un petit bout d'aorte, qui semblait avoir été étiré d'un seul coup avant de rompre. Les bords étaient déformés et irréguliers, comme ceux d'un élastique sur lequel on aurait tiré trop vite.

— Il faudra plus d'éléments pour le confirmer, mais pour l'instant, la théorie la plus probable, c'est celle-là. Quelqu'un, qui était probablement très très fâché contre lui, lui a arraché le cœur. La question maintenant, c'est de savoir si ça a été fait post mortem ou si c'est la cause de la mort.

Liv hocha la tête et alla enfiler une paire de gants. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

— Arraché ? répéta Babineaux. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

— On a pas encore déterminé si c'était la véritable cause de la mort. Ce dont on est sûrs, en tout cas, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas noyé. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'eau dans ses poumons. Il était mort avant de toucher l'eau.

— Pas d'autres indices sur son identité ?

— Rien. Ravi écume les fichiers dentaires, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on tentera avec ses tatouages. S'il a déjà été arrêté, on pourra peut-être le retrouver comme ça.

— Mouais, autant dire qu'on a pas grand-chose… Heureusement, on a un témoin. Lena Aguilar. Elle affirme avoir vu quelque chose de bizarre près du port, cette nuit.

Ils rejoignirent le témoin en salle d'interrogatoire. C'était une femme assez jeune, aux alentours de l'âge de Liv. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage poupin et lui donnaient un air de tête à coiffer. Elle était un peu ronde et ses vêtements bon marché trahissaient sa pauvreté.

— Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Babineaux, dit Clive en s'asseyant. Et voici Olivia Moore, du bureau du légiste. Vous affirmez avoir vu, je cite, « une chose étrange », près de là où on a retrouvé la victime ce matin.

Elle hocha la tête avant de répondre, avec un fort accent hispanique :

— Oui, c'est ça. Je travaille comme secrétaire chez Castillo… on vend du textile en gros, en provenance de Chine et de Taiwan… Bref, je suis rentrée chez moi vers vingt-deux heures hier soir, mais je me suis rendu compte en arrivant que j'avais oublié mes clefs au bureau. Quand j'y suis retournée pour les prendre, j'ai vu un éclair sur la baie. Ça a duré peut-être deux ou trois secondes… Après, quand je suis ressortie, juste avant de monter dans ma voiture, je l'ai revu. Il a traversé tout le port d'un coup, en passant juste à côté de moi et quand j'ai cligné des yeux, il avait disparu.

— D'accord… dit Babineaux avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec notre affaire ?

— Eh bien, c'était à peu près à la même heure et dans le même secteur, alors je me suis dit qu'il y avait des chances que ces deux trucs bizarres soient en lien. Et puis, c'est pas tout… Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du sang sur mon chemisier et sur ma jupe. Tenez, je vous les ai mis dans un sac plastique.

Elle plongea la main sous la table et en sortit deux sachets de congélation. A l'intérieur, pliés avec soin, se trouvait sa tenue de la veille, maculée de sang séché.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Liv ?

Une fois Lena remerciée et ses vêtements envoyés au labo pour analyse, Liv et Babineaux étaient retournés au bureau de ce dernier, en profonde réflexion. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de la victime et sans aucun autre témoin qu'une illuminée prétendant que le tueur était un éclair fou. Liv, elle, commençait à se désintéresser de toute cette histoire. Elle avait remarqué que le portefeuille de Babineaux dépassait de la poche de sa veste et se demandait comment elle pourrait attirer son attention ailleurs le temps de le subtiliser.

— Eh ho, la Terre appelle Liv Moore ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce que cette femme vient de nous raconter ? Est-ce que ça vous évoque quelque chose ?

Elle sursauta, soudain sortie de ses pensées, et se reporta sur son collègue. À vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas grand-chose de la situation, et sans vision pour les aider à avancer, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

— Pas vraiment. Le sang sur ses vêtements semble au moins confirmer qu'elle est rentrée en contact avec le tueur, mais il va falloir attendre les résultats du labo pour en être certains…

— Et… c'est tout ? Pas de vision, rien ?

— Je n'ai pas des visions sur commandes, Clive. Si c'était le cas, ce serait beaucoup plus…

Son regard tomba sur un policier quelques bureaux plus loin. La nuit avait dû être rude pour lui, puisqu'il avait la tête posée sur ses deux bras croisés. Quelques cheveux tombaient sur son visage, sa bouche était entrouverte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Liv ressente ce picotement familier remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _La chambre est peu spacieuse. Un jeune homme est étendu dans le lit, le drap noir cache à peine son corps nu. Une main d'homme se pose sur son visage, lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts, trace le sillon des pommettes, suit le tracé des grains de beauté, enroule une mèche châtain autour de son index. Dehors, le soleil se lève et déverse sa lumière chaude dans la pièce._

— _Allez, Barry, il est temps de se lever. Les méchants ne vont pas s'attraper tous seuls…_

—… beaucoup plus simple…

— Ah, je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Liv prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées. L'image du jeune homme brun restait imprimée dans sa cornée et son cœur était serré comme dans un étau au fond de sa poitrine.

— Il avait un petit ami. Un certain Barry. Il… il lui a dit « les méchants ne vont pas s'attraper tous seuls »…

Babineaux lança un regard aux alentours, puis revint vers Liv.

— Ce serait un membre des forces de l'ordre ?

— Possible… J'ai pas vraiment plus d'indices que ça…

— On a un prénom, et un métier possible, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Le petit ami, vous seriez capable de le décrire à un dessinateur ?

— Je pense, oui.

— Super, je vais tâcher d'en trouver un. Allez donner un coup de main à Ravi en attendant, il va avoir besoin de vous.

Quand Liv revint à la morgue, Ravi se tenait devant la balance et pesait les poumons de la victime.

— Tu savais que le deuxième prénom de Clive, c'était Claude ? Tu crois qu'il a des origines françaises ?

Ravi se retourna et la fixa, un air excédé au visage, tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle tenait entre ses mains le portefeuille de Babineaux, et y fouillait allègrement, piochant dans les papiers officiels et les cartes de fidélité.

— Oh non, Liv, ne me dis pas que tu as mangé un kleptomane…

— Je préfère le terme de partageur compulsif. Et quand je dis « partager », j'entends surtout « moi partageant avec moi-même les ressources offertes par notre belle société ». Ça te dit un yaourt glacé après le boulot ? Il a déjà neuf points sur sa carte, on pourra avoir trois toppings offerts au choix. J'ai une folle envie de mini-marshmallows…

Dès qu'elle arriva en bas des marches, Ravi lui retira son larcin des mains et le rangea dans un tiroir, à l'abri des regards.

— On le lui rendra quand il reviendra nous voir. En attendant, garde tes mains dans tes poches.

— T'es pas marrant. Alors, comment ça avance ?

Ravi indiqua du pouce les poumons qu'il était en train de peser.

— Doucement. En tout cas, c'est confirmé maintenant, il ne s'est pas noyé. Ses poumons sont légers comme une plume, je doute qu'il y ait une seule goutte d'eau là-dedans. Je vais tout de même continuer l'examen pour en être certain. Tu peux faire le bol alimentaire, en attendant ?

Liv étouffa une grimace, et enfila une paire de gants. Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer son après-midi à la morgue qu'en vidant dans un bac en plastique de la bouillie d'estomac… Heureusement que la zombification avait aussi endommagé son odorat. Si elle avait été encore humaine, elle en aurait eu la nausée à coup sûr. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle n'en tira que des sucs gastriques et une volute noire qui ressemblait à du café. Il avait bu un café peu de temps avant sa mort. Merveilleux, formidable, l'enquête est résolue, ironisa-t-elle en silence.

Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua une bulle qui flottait à la surface, bien plus grosse que les autres. Elle y posa son doigt et constata que la surface était rigide. Ce n'était pas une bulle, c'était du plastique. Du latex, en réalité, constata-t-elle en retirant l'objet du bol. De toute évidence, c'était un préservatif. Si ce n'était pas assez effrayant pour Liv de penser comme une voleuse jusqu'à son prochain repas, il fallait en plus que la victime soit du genre à avaler des capotes pleines de drogue. Non, ce n'était pas de la drogue, là-dedans, c'était une… clé USB ? Liv fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut le petit morceau de plastique noir à travers la paroi transparente.

 _L'homme se tient face à un miroir dans une salle de bains miteuse, sans doute celle d'un motel à en croire la décoration spartiate et la peinture écaillée. Il jette un coup d'œil à la clé USB entourée d'un préservatif qu'il tient dans la main puis son regard revient vers son reflet._

— _Si j'avais cru que je ferais ça de mon plein gré un jour… Allez, à la tienne, Barry._

Liv eut tout juste le temps de cacher son butin dans la poche de sa blouse avant que Ravi ne se retourne, alerté par son cri de surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as eu une vision ?

— Non, non, c'était juste le hoquet. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

— Tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu viens de mettre dans ta poche, alors ? N'essaie pas de me dire que je me fais des idées, je t'ai vue.

Liv recula d'un pas, sans jamais quitter Ravi des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le lui donner. Si leur victime était allée jusque-là, c'était pour ce Barry, et Liv sentait que c'était à lui que cette clé revenait de droit, peu importe ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'aurait qu'à la lui donner quand elle le rencontrerait, ni vu ni connu. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle les aide à résoudre le crime. Sous le regard intransigeant de son supérieur, elle se ravisa et lui tendit ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle aurait tout le temps de le récupérer plus tard.

Pour l'instant, mieux valait faire profil bas et réfléchir à un plan.


	2. 2 - Barry, as-tu du cœur ?

Iris West tapota sur son clavier, nerveuse. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, mais il n'était pas encore l'heure de rentrer chez elle. Les heures s'étaient enchaînées depuis la tombée de la nuit, les bureaux s'étaient vidés ils étaient désormais déserts et les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux de la ville au-dehors. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge : minuit moins le quart. Iris soupira. Elle n'arriverait à rien, aujourd'hui encore.

— Allez, Darren, laisse-moi en apprendre un peu sur toi…

La frustration qu'elle éprouvait était aux limites de l'insupportable. Ses contacts dans les milieux les moins fréquentables de Central City n'avaient jamais entendu parler du bonhomme – ou pire, étaient trop effrayés pour prononcer son nom – et même les fichiers de la police ne gardaient aucune trace de ce Darren Alston.

Elle avait appris son existence trois semaines auparavant, en plein milieu d'un conflit familial et, pour ne rien gâcher, quand la menace de Savitar se faisait d'autant plus présente qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'offrir le luxe de l'ignorer. Barry se comportait de façon bizarre ces derniers temps. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il était préoccupé par leur ennemi commun, mais il ne semblait plus être le même par moments. Pire encore, il lui faisait des cachotteries. Qu'il puisse bouder dans son coin ou avoir besoin d'être un peu tranquille pour ruminer ses idées sombres, passe encore. Mais qu'il lui dissimule des informations, à elle ou à n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe Flash, ça, c'était inacceptable. Ils étaient une famille, bon sang !

Elle avait trouvé le portable prépayé dans la poche d'une veste appartenant à Barry. Pas qu'elle soit allée y fouiller de son plein gré, non. Elle était simplement en train de rassembler des vêtements histoire de faire un peu d'ordre dans la maison, quand le téléphone était tombé de sa poche. Bien sûr, le fait que la curiosité l'ait emporté dès qu'elle avait eu l'engin en mains n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle suspectait Barry d'avoir des choses à cacher.

C'était un modèle des plus basiques, le genre qu'on achète à moins de vingt dollars dans n'importe quel kiosque de la ville. Le genre qu'on achète quand on veut se rendre invisible. Elle n'y avait jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil, un peu honteuse tout de même de violer ainsi l'intimité de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère – voire plus si affinités. D'un autre côté, s'était-elle dit, quand ledit frère avait le pouvoir de dévier le cours naturel du temps comme bon lui chante, mieux valait se montrer prudent.

Le journal des messages ne contenait qu'une seule conversation, avec ce fameux Darren. Elle avait enquêté en toute discrétion auprès de l'équipe Flash, mais eux non plus ne connaissait personne de ce nom-là, ni dans leurs alliés, ni dans leurs ennemis. Bref, tout ce qu'elle avait récolté comme informations jusque-là, c'était que ce type était un parfait inconnu. On avait vu mieux. Les échanges qu'il avait eu avec Barry ne lui en apprenaient pas beaucoup plus. Les messages étaient cryptiques, à base de « C'est fait » ou de « Je l'ai trouvé ». Impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient précisément, et Iris était convaincue que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle connaissait trop bien Barry. Jusque-là, elle avait pu deviner qu'il avait chargé Darren de récupérer quelque chose pour lui. Quoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais il était plusieurs fois fait mention d'un « truc ». D'autres messages sous-entendaient qu'ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble plus d'une fois, ce qui n'avait pas été pour la rassurer.

Cependant, au milieu de ces bouts de correspondance qui auraient pu vouloir dire tout et son contraire, huit d'entre eux, envoyés le jour-même où elle avait trouvé le portable, l'avaient interpellée.

 _Alors, quel temps tu as, là-bas ?_ avait demandé Barry.

 _Quelle importance ?_ avait répondu Darren.

 _Je prends des nouvelles, c'est tout…_

 _Est-ce que je te manquerais, gamin ?_

… _Peut-être :)_

 _Comme c'est touchant._

 _Quand tu rentreras, on ira manger chez Kimchi Ma ? Elle a ajouté une option « challenge » à son menu de rice cake épicé, je me suis dit que ça te plairait…_

 _Comment dire non à ça ?_

La conversation s'arrêtait là, du moins de ce qu'elle en savait. Cependant, cela ajoutait une variante non négligeable. Ce Darren n'était pas seulement un homme de main pour Barry, c'était un ami. Et le fait qu'il puisse être ami avec une personne qui semblait ne pas exister était troublant, pour le moins qu'elle puisse en dire.

Elle s'était rendue chez Kimchi Ma, qui s'était révélé être un restaurant coréen bon marché spécialisé dans les recettes épicées. Iris avait prétexté écrire un petit article pour le journal et avait expliqué au fils de la patronne, seul employé dont l'anglais était compréhensible, que Barry lui avait conseillé leur boutique. Elle l'avait décrit en long, en large et en travers, précisant qu'il était sans doute venu accompagné d'une autre personne, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rappelait – ou alors leur avait-on _suggéré_ de ne pas s'en souvenir, souffla la voix de la paranoïa au creux de son oreille. Elle était repartie après avoir joué la journaliste gastronomique et s'était demandé, la bouche en feu et les larmes aux yeux face à son plat « medium », à quel point il fallait être cinglé pour tenter le mode « challenge ». Bref, l'aventure, en plus d'avoir été gustativement déplaisante, s'était révélée infructueuse. Elle avait bien essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Barry, avec quelques questions suffisamment vagues pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, mais il les avait toutes esquivées.

Elle abandonna à la seconde-même où elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de passer dix minutes à fixer l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle n'avancerait plus aujourd'hui. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Les lumières des bureaux de Picture News étaient éteintes depuis longtemps, elle se retrouvait plongée dans la pénombre. Il était vraiment temps de rentrer.

Elle arriva chez elle après avoir circulé dans un état semi-comateux sur les routes heureusement désertes à cette heure-ci. Elle s'était tout de même fait quelques frayeurs, et avait regretté de ne pas être rentrée à pied. Quand elle entra dans la maison, Joe n'était pas encore couché. Il s'était installé devant les rediffusions d'un match, dans lequel il était si plongé qu'il n'entendit pas sa fille entrer. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

— Oh, tu m'as fait peur… soupira-t-il, la première frayeur passée.

— Je ne pensais pas être à ce point terrifiante, répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser affectueux sur le front. Barry n'est pas rentré ?

— Si, si, il est même déjà couché. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame à STAR Labs en ce moment, mais il n'a pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, mais ça ne me rassure pas…

Iris fronça les sourcils. C'était évident, Barry avait un problème et il y avait des chances que cela ait à voir avec ce fameux Darren. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Joe, préférant attendre d'avoir plus de précisions avant de l'inquiéter pour rien. Bien sûr, plus le temps passait et plus elle doutait que ce soit « pour rien » mais elle ne voulait pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu qui s'attisait déjà bien tout seul. Ils avaient tous beaucoup à penser. Cependant, de plus en plus, elle songeait à se confier à lui. Elle était certaine que Barry ne pensait pas à mal, et que si Darren était en effet un criminel, ils ne pouvaient s'être alliés que pour une cause noble. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle tentait de se persuader par tous les moyens. Si elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en la bonté de Barry, à qui et à quoi pourrait-elle se fier ?

Elle monta se coucher après avoir grignoté quelques restes. Aucun son ne s'échappait de la chambre de Barry. Il semblait effectivement dormir… ou bien, il était parti. La main posée sur la poignée, elle hésita longtemps à entrer, mais finit par renoncer. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler le lendemain.

Elle se réveilla vers sept heures trente, sans aucune envie de quitter le confort de son lit et ne réussit à s'en extirper qu'au prix d'efforts surhumains et d'une promesse à elle-même que plus jamais elle n'accumulerait autant d'heures supplémentaires. Aurez-de-chaussée, Joe était déjà levé et buvait son café, assis dans le canapé, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Sur la table basse était posé un colis d'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur, pour autant de largeur.

— On a commandé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se servait elle aussi un café dont elle avait bien besoin.

— C'est pour Barry, répondit-il en désignant du doigt l'étiquette du destinataire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour piquer au vif la curiosité d'Iris. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon, jetant un regard faussement nonchalant à l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Sa respiration se bloqua quand elle parvint à le déchiffrer et elle dut serrer sa main autour de sa tasse pour ne pas la lâcher.

— Ça vient de Darren Alston, lut-elle en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Joe haussa les épaules.

— Pas du tout.

Elle hocha la tête et prit son mal en patience. Barry ne tarderait pas à descendre et il ouvrirait sans doute le colis tout de suite. Si l'intuition d'Iris était la bonne, il s'agirait de ce fameux objet volé par Alston. Elle avait d'abord pensé à des informations, ou à un objet technologique qui pourrait leur permettre de vaincre Savitar, et à la forme de la boîte, son cœur penchait de plus en plus vers la deuxième solution.

Barry ne fit son apparition qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche. A peine eut-il posé le pied au rez-de-chaussée qu'Iris pointa du doigt le paquet posé sur le coin de la table basse.

— Pour toi. De la part d'un certain Darren Alston.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En une fraction de seconde, Barry s'était assis devant la boîte, cutter en main.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Iris tandis que, colis sur les genoux, Barry entreprenait d'en découper le ruban adhésif.

— Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'attendais ce paquet depuis un moment, c'est tout. Avec un peu de chance, ça va nous être d'une grande aide contre Savitar.

Iris ne sut pas si elle devait jubiler ou se contenter d'être soulagée. Elle avait eu raison, il avait monté tout ce plan dans l'unique but de vaincre leur ennemi. Il lui sembla qu'un poids énorme avait quitté ses épaules. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

La joie de Barry s'estompa d'un seul coup. Auparavant illuminé par un sourire impatient, son visage se tordit de confusion alors qu'il extirpait une glacière bleue du carton. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas à cela qui s'attendait. Dans un geste d'une lenteur inhabituelle pour l'homme le plus rapide du monde, il posa le cube de plastique sur la table basse et l'observa sans bouger, comme s'il débattait de l'ouvrir ou non. Il avança sa main, jusqu'à effleurer le couvercle, et la retira tout de suite, tremblant.

— Barry ?

Il avança de nouveau sa main et la posa finalement sur la boîte, les yeux fermés, se murmurant à lui-même des paroles qu'Iris ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau ne pas distinguer de mots précis, elle savait reconnaître une prière quand elle en entendait une. Elle ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il tenait croisés l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche. Que craignait-il donc tant ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question. D'un geste si rapide qu'elle ne put pas le voir, il ouvrit le couvercle et révéla l'intérieur de la glacière. Iris, trop occupée à scruter la réaction de Barry, ne regarda pas tout de suite, contrairement à son père. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier se leva qu'elle comprit que la situation était sérieuse.

— Vous deux, leur intima-t-il, ne touchez surtout pas à ça. Je vais appeler le labo.

La tension dans la voix de Joe était palpable, Iris l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Barry, lui, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. En une fraction de seconde, son teint avant viré au blanc et Iris parvint à distinguer une larme poindre au coin de son œil.

— Faut que j'aille prendre l'air, je me sens pas bien, dit-il sur un ton égal, sans que ce soit adressé à quelqu'un en particulier.

Bien qu'elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir savoir ce que contenait ce colis, Iris tourna la tête vers la glacière. Elle était remplie aux deux tiers de glace, sur laquelle était posée une masse de chair rouge. Iris s'approcha un peu plus, la curiosité se montrant plus forte que la nausée qui commençait à lui tordre l'estomac.

C'était un cœur, un cœur humain. On l'avait placé dans la boîte comme dans un écrin, comme s'il s'était agi d'un cadeau. Des morceaux de veine pendaient mollement tout autour et rougissaient la glace en dessous. Un morceau de papier rectangulaire et taché de sang accompagnait le tout. Iris le saisit entre ses ongles. Tant qu'elle ne laissait pas d'empreintes, elle pourrait toujours le remettre en place après.

La carte comportait une seule phrase, écrite au stylo, semblait-il à la hâte. L'encre avait un peu bavé par endroits à cause de l'eau, mais le message restait lisible.

 _Admire les conséquences de tes actes, Flash_

D'un geste qui tenait plus du réflexe que de l'acte réfléchi, elle écrasa la carte dans sa main. Elle la montrerait à son père plus tard, mais il ne fallait en aucun cas que les enquêteurs tombent dessus. Elle eut tout juste le temps de la fourrer dans sa poche avant le retour de Joe dans le salon.

— Oui, c'est ça, expliquait-il à son interlocuteur, un cœur humain. Oui, je suis sûr qu'il est humain.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

— Eh ho, je sais à quoi ça ressemble, un cœur de porc, Marcus, et ça ressemble pas à ça. Oui, c'est bon, je t'attends. Non, on touche à rien.

Il raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir.

— C'est bon, le légiste va venir d'ici quelques minutes. Où est Barry ?

— Il est parti prendre un peu l'air, il se sentait mal… Je lui laisse quelques minutes pour se remettre et j'irai voir comment ça va.

Joe jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la boîte, avant de s'en détourner avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Pas étonnant. Quand même, je me demande ce que ça veut dire… c'est quoi, un avertissement ? Je ne sais pas du tout si Barry était mêlé à une enquête délicate en ce moment, mais ça pourrait expliquer… ça.

Iris se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent. Il n'allait pas être ravi qu'elle lui ait désobéi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Avec précaution, elle sortit le morceau de papier cartonné de sa poche et tâcha de le défroisser du mieux qu'elle put.

— Je pense que c'est à Flash que celui qui a envoyé ça en voulait, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Un instant, elle voulut évoquer le sujet de Darren Alston avec lui, mais décida finalement qu'il faudrait un peu plus que les quelques minutes qu'ils auraient avant l'arrivée du légiste pour faire le tour de la question. À son grand soulagement, Joe ne parut pas lui en vouloir. Il déchiffra le message, les yeux plissés, avant de glisser la carte dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle avait eu raison, mieux valait garder cette partie de l'enquête secrète.

— Je vais aller voir Barry, déclara-t-elle après un long silence.

Elle le trouva assis sur les marches, la tête entre les genoux. Quand elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, il tourna la tête pendant un instant, avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation du sol. Même dans ce court laps de temps, Iris avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes. L'interrogatoire en règle qu'elle avait prévu en venant le voir pourrait sans doute attendre, décida-t-elle, et elle se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Barry. Après tout, il venait sans doute de perdre un ami, et pas de meilleure façon qui soit.

— Je suis désolée, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. On va vite découvrir qui a fait ça.


	3. 3 - L'espion qui venait du Missouri

Quand Liv arriva à la morgue le lendemain matin, Ravi était occupé avec ses rats zombie dans la pièce du fond. Les derniers tests avaient été prometteurs, et il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec eux, notant chaque évolution, chaque changement dans leur comportement. Il lui fallait réussir à les stabiliser sous forme de morts-vivants avant de passer à l'étape de la guérison et il sentait qu'il touchait au but.

C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Liv. À pas feutrés, elle se glissa jusqu'à la boîte en carton contenant les preuves prélevées la veille, et souleva le couvercle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour substituer le sachet contenant la clé USB avec le faux qu'elle avait fabriqué la veille. Le modèle était assez commun pour qu'elle ait pu trouver le même dans un grand magasin quelconque et un peu d'eau dans laquelle elle avait ajouté une touche de colorant jaune faisait illusion à merveille. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi agile de ses dix doigts. Pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement maladroite avant de dévorer ce cerveau, non… mais il fallait avouer que c'était tout de même autre chose. Elle savait se faire discrète et agile comme un chat dans la pénombre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la call girl kleptomane dont elle avait mangé le cerveau quelques mois auparavant. Sa façon de penser à lui était plus subtile, presque artistique.

— Liv ? demanda Ravi alors qu'elle refermait le couvercle sur son larcin. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de fouiller dans le carton des preuves…

— Moi ? Mais jamais…

Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux depuis l'autre pièce et, seringue toujours en main, avança vers elle. Il ouvrit la boîte, en vérifia le contenu avec soin. Quand il constata que rien ne manquait, il poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

— Bon, c'est bon pour cette fois, mais à partir de maintenant, interdiction de t'approcher de cette boîte. D'ailleurs, je vais même la prendre avec moi pour pouvoir la surveiller de plus près.

— Ça me blesse énormément que tu puisses me croire capable de dérober les preuves d'une enquête pour meurtre, pleurnicha-t-elle sur un ton faussement scandalisé.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se reporter sur sa tâche. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Liv se précipita sur son sac à main et y rangea la clé. Elle avait pris soin la veille de confectionner une nouvelle poche dans la doublure. C'était trop rudimentaire pour échapper à une fouille minutieuse, mais elle s'était dit que ce serait suffisant pour calmer les soupçons d'un Ravi trop curieux. Une fois son butin en sécurité, un immense soulagement l'envahit. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Barry et le lui donner. Simple comme bonjour, du moins, en théorie.

Babineaux débarqua dans la morgue à peine dix minutes plus tard. Elle l'avait appelé la veille au soir pour lui confier la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Bien qu'elle ait omis de mentionner la fameuse clé USB, elle avait décrit la salle de bain — et le peu de la chambre qu'elle avait vu — avec assez de détails pour permettre à Clive de retrouver le lieu de séjour de la victime.

— Liv ?

— Elle-même.

Elle sortit du bureau de Ravi où elle était en train de récupérer quelques dossiers à destination des pompes funèbres. Le ton de sa voix était calculé à la lettre près. Si elle avait compris un élément crucial de la personnalité de son dernier repas, c'était que, plus que voler, il adorait se donner en spectacle.

— Je vais avoir besoin de vous. On a appelé tous les hôtels, motels et résidences qui pouvaient correspondre à votre description, expliqua-t-il. Ça n'a pas été évident, mais on a réussi à trouver quelque chose, au Flint's Motel, dans le sud de la ville. Le gars qu'on a eu au téléphone dit qu'un client qui correspond au signalement de notre gars loue une chambre là-bas et n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle enfile sa veste et lui emboîte le pas.

Dehors, le ciel était grisâtre, et semblait flotter à quelques mètres à peine au-dessus des toits. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour ressortir les manteaux, mais de temps à autre, une bourrasque glaciale s'élevait et vous gelait des pieds à la tête. Encore une fois, la météo s'était plantée en beauté. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking du motel quelques minutes plus tard, une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber et détrempait le béton.

— Vous avez eu d'autres visions depuis hier soir ? demanda Babineaux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'accueil.

Oh oui qu'elle en avait eu des visions, et pas qu'un peu. En temps normal, elle ne parvenait à capter que les éléments les plus marquants, les plus intenses, quelques fois les plus récents de la vie de ses repas. Là, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir, c'était ce Barry, au point que ça en devenait inquiétant. Il suffisait d'un rien pour déclencher un flashback : le crépitement de l'averse sur le trottoir, la douceur d'une serviette éponge sous ses doigts, Peyton chantonnant alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle… C'était comme si ce type avait emmagasiné tous ces souvenirs et qu'ils étaient pour lui aussi marquants que n'importe quel événement traumatique. Elle avait aussi vu, à plusieurs reprises, un éclair jaune qui semblait animé d'une volonté propre, le même qu'avait décrit Lena Aguilar. Cependant, rien ne permettait de l'identifier avec exactitude et ces quelques visions avaient bien plus épaissi le mystère qu'apporté des réponses.

— Non, rien de concluant.

L'employé à l'accueil était un homme entre deux âges, maigre, le front dégarni, les dents en avant. Il dégageait tout de suite une impression froide et désagréable, qui collait avec l'ambiance de vieux motel miteux mais bon marché qui se dégageait de tout le bâtiment.

— Lieutenant Babineaux, police de Seattle. On s'est parlé tout à l'heure, vous m'aviez dit qu'un de vos clients correspondait à notre victime.

Le type hocha la tête avec nonchalance, comme si son cou était fait de chewing-gum. Sans y prêter attention, Babineaux sortit la photographie de sa poche et la lui montra.

— C'est bien lui ?

Cette fois-ci, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour confirmer. C'était à prévoir. Une fois mort, personne n'avait vraiment le même visage.

— Ouais, c'est bien ça. Il louait sa chambre sous le nom de… attendez que je regarde… Darren Alston. Il est arrivé il y a environ un mois et il a payé en avance jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

— Vous pouvez nous montrer cette chambre ?

Le type lâcha un soupir.

— Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il les guida jusqu'à la chambre, qui se trouvait dans un recoin isolé de la résidence. Le maigre soleil qui filtrait à travers les nuages n'arrivait pas jusque-là, et l'air se faisait plus humide à mesure qu'ils avançaient. L'endroit ne respirait pas l'hospitalité. C'était plutôt la planque idéale pour quelqu'un qui voulait se faire discret.

Après leur avoir ouvert la porte, l'employé repartit vers l'accueil d'un pas traînant. Il semblait faire assez confiance à la police pour les laisser fouiner dans son établissement sans surveillance.

L'intérieur était composé de deux pièces, une chambre et une salle de bains. Sans attendre, Liv se dirigea vers cette dernière. Oui, c'était bel et bien celle qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Même agencement, même carrelage immonde sur les murs, mêmes produits éparpillés partout. Elle passa son doigt sur le bord du lavabo : il était encore humide. Entre cela et le fait que la clé USB n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter son estomac avant sa mort, elle pouvait en déduire que sa vision datait de quelques heures avant la mort de Darren Alston. Protéger ces informations avait sans doute été la dernière chose qu'il avait faite avant de mourir.

Rien d'autre ne semblait constituer un indice dans la salle de bains. Tandis que Clive parcourait la chambre, Liv observait autour d'elle, sans rien trouver de concluant. Ici, une bombe de gel à raser renversée sur le sol, là un flacon d'ibuprofène à peine entamé. Elle eut un instant d'espoir en soulevant le couvercle de la chasse d'eau. Les dealers et autres criminels avaient la fâcheuse manie d'y cacher tout et n'importe quoi. Mais non. C'était vide. Désespérément vide.

— Liv ? Venez voir une minute.

Elle alla à la rencontre de Clive. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait trouvé de quoi faire avancer l'enquête. Il se tenait près du bureau au fond de la pièce, bureau qui était recouvert de plans, cartes et autres documents en tous genres.

— Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais il préparait quelque chose, c'est clair… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous déclencher une vision.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Elle avait beau tout observer en détail, rien ne lui venait. Du moins, rien de surnaturel. Elle se surprit à calculer de tête le temps qu'il fallait pour aller d'un point A à un point B, à repérer les endroits sensibles, les potentielles caméras de surveillance, les entrées et les sorties, les trajets probables des vigiles. Peu à peu, une sensation désagréable s'insinua en elle.

— Je suis déjà allée dans cet endroit… murmura-t-elle.

Plus le temps passait, plus la certitude s'installait. Elle, Liv Moore, était déjà entrée dans le bâtiment dessiné là. Elle essaya de se représenter le commissariat. Non… ce n'était pas ça, le hall d'entrée n'était pas aussi spacieux. Peut-être le tribunal où travaillait Peyton ? Non, il manquait les escaliers en face de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, tâcha de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pendant, ce temps, Clive était parti fouiller le reste de la chambre, la laissant seule pour réfléchir.

Elle visualisa les colonnes, la grande baie vitrée, le hall qui menait sur la gauche à des bureaux et sur la droite à une série d'ascenseurs, puis à une salle de conférence un peu plus loin. Le bâtiment se dessinait devant ses yeux, et dès qu'elle fut sur la bonne piste, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir sa réponse.

— Tiens, ça, ça va pas vous faire plaisir, lança Clive après avoir ramassé un objet sur le sol. Un badge d'employé de…

— Max Rager, compléta-t-elle. Il travaillait pour Max Rager.

— Oh, lieutenant ! Et mademoiselle Moore ! Quel plaisir de vous voir encore ! On dirait bien que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi.

Liv fulminait. Au contraire, elle aurait bien voulu se passer de Vaughn du Clarke, de son petit air suffisant et de sa foutue boisson zombifiante. Depuis qu'elle avait été kidnappée et avait manqué de se faire tuer par un tueur à sa solde, il n'y avait plus de doute qu'il était au courant des effets de son produit. Pourtant, elle n'avait encore aucun moyen de le coincer et rien ne la mettait plus en rage.

— Moi, j'ai l'impression que dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans cette ville, on en revient toujours à vous, lança-t-elle avant de s'asseoir.

Clive lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais elle savait bien qu'il le pensait tout autant qu'elle. Du Clarke baignait dans des affaires louches, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

— Monsieur du Clarke, commença Clive sur le ton le plus neutre possible, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur Darren Alston ? Il était employé chez vous en tant que technicien de laboratoire.

Dans le même temps, Clive lui tendit le badge qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt, protégé dans un sachet plastique.

— Oh oui, je vois qui c'est ! s'exclama du Clarke sur un ton bien trop enjoué. Il remplaçait une employée en congé maternité. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois en passant visiter les labos, il travaillait à la formule allégée du Max Rager. Un bon gars, très discret mais bosseur. Est-ce qu'il a des ennuis ?

— Il est mort. On l'a assassiné.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les traits de du Clarke se déformèrent. Il semblait surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais Liv savait à quel point il était facile de feindre une émotion, surtout pour un professionnel de la manipulation tel que lui.

— Quelle tristesse… Vous avez une idée de qui a fait ça ?

— On espérait que ce serait votre cas.

— Malheureusement non. Je connais tous mes employés au moins de vue, mais je ne me renseigne pas sur leurs affects personnels. Mais allez voir son équipe au deuxième étage, ils pourront sans doute vous renseigner. Ma secrétaire va vous y conduire.

De toute l'équipe avec laquelle travaillait Alston, seule l'une d'entre eux était présente. Katherine Marshall était une petite femme maigre à l'air sévère, qui daigna à peine lever les yeux de son microscope quand elle les vit arriver.

— Alston ? Oui, il est arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. Il faisait le boulot qu'on lui demandait de faire et c'était déjà pas mal. A part ça, je savais rien de lui, il était pas vraiment du genre expansif.

— Je vois… Est-ce que vous auriez quand même pu être témoin de quelque chose, une dispute, un comportement étrange…

— Il a toujours été étrange, d'autant que je me souvienne. Toujours à regarder par-dessus son épaule comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Cela dit, j'ai jamais su pourquoi il était comme ça, et il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. C'était quelqu'un d'appliqué. Plusieurs fois, il est resté au labo après les heures de travail pour tester nos nouvelles formules. Je pense que sans lui, on serait encore loin du but à l'heure qu'il est.

Liv et Clive échangèrent un regard. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas accumulé des heures supplémentaires tout simplement parce qu'il était un employé modèle.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire quand est-ce qu'il est resté tard, comme ça ?

— Précisément, je ne saurais pas vous dire, une ou deux fois par semaine. Par contre, je sais qu'il est resté toute la nuit il y a deux jours. Je l'ai trouvé endormi dans la salle de repos quand je suis arrivée avant-hier matin. Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il a fait, et ça a été la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps après cela. Ils pensaient obtenir des réponses mais étaient repartis avec encore plus de questions. Certes, en une journée, ils avaient obtenu le nom de la victime et découvert qu'il travaillait chez Max Rager, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela faisait avancer l'enquête.

— En rentrant, j'enverrais une demande pour les bandes de vidéosurveillance, marmonna Clive alors qu'ils rentraient au poste. On saura s'il a pu s'introduire quelque part. Ravi m'a dit que vous aviez retrouvé une clé USB dans son estomac à l'autopsie… Après tout, c'est peut-être une affaire d'espionnage industriel. Mais qui se fait arracher le cœur pour de l'espionnage industriel ? C'est pas vraiment la méthode habituelle.

Il continua à ruminer tout au long du trajet. Liv, elle, restait plongée dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, elle tripotait la clef d'accès qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser dans le laboratoire. Elle n'était pas certaine que ça lui servirait, mais si elle devait s'introduire une nouvelle fois dans les locaux de Max Rager, cela lui serait d'un grand secours. Pour l'instant, le plan était simple : il fallait retrouver Barry et lui confier la clé. Elle ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison c'était si important, mais c'était l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. Alston était mort en protégeant cette clé. Le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de la faire parvenir à son destinataire.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en centre-ville, elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac à main et en but une gorgée. Clive n'appréciait guère qu'on mange dans sa voiture, mais elle avait soif et lui était bien trop occupé à passer en revue tous les détails de l'affaire pour s'en soucier.

Elle vit la voiture arrêtée en plein milieu du carrefour trop tard, Clive aussi. Il pila, juste à temps pour éviter la collision, mais Liv n'eut pas l'occasion de retirer le goulot de sa bouche. Un demi-litre d'eau se déversa dans bouche, inondant son œsophage et sa trachée. Elle se pencha en avant, prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit une vision pour survenir.

 _L'homme crache ses poumons sur le macadam. Il est trempé, gelé jusqu'aux os, l'eau sale et froide a manqué de peu d'envahir ses poumons. C'est une douleur atroce, comparable à aucune autre._

— _Snart ! Eh, Snart ! Ça va aller ?_

 _Il lève les yeux. Devant lui se tient un jeune homme. Il est vêtu d'un costume rouge rehaussé de jaune. Il l'observe, inquiet._

— Liv ? Liv, ça va, vous respirez ? demanda Clive en lui tapotant le dos.

Elle hocha la tête. Sa gorge brûlait à chaque inspiration, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

Elle avait déjà vu ce costume, à de nombreuses reprises. Cela commençait à dater, mais elle se rappelait comme si c'était la veille de la couverture nationale des événements. À Central City, dans le Missouri, un éclair parcourait la ville. Cet éclair était humain : c'était un homme habillé de rouge, qui courait à la vitesse de la lumière pour combattre le crime. À l'époque, elle s'était contentée d'être étonnée par la nouvelle, et de l'oublier tout de suite après pour se concentrer sur le plus important : ses études. Peu à peu, l'intérêt médiatique pour cette bizarrerie de la nature s'était atténué, et elle avait fini par l'oublier.

Darren Alston avait fréquenté cet homme. En tant normal, elle aurait été satisfaite de cette avancée. Maintenant, elle avait une ville d'origine, une nouvelle piste à creuser. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait le dire à personne.

La vision avait été furtive, mais elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître. Même dissimulés par un masque, elle ne pouvait confondre ces grands yeux clairs avec aucuns autres. Ils la hantaient depuis qu'elle avait mangé ce cerveau, de même ces lèvres charnues et cette voix, qui semblait si différente quand elle était teintée de panique plutôt que de désir, mais si semblable à la fois.

Elle avait appris deux choses : leur victime ne s'appelait pas Darren Alston.

Et il aimait l'homme le plus rapide du monde.


	4. 4 - Ô Capitaine ! Mon Capitaine !

En une heure à peine, le calme avait déserté la maison de Joe West. Les agents de police avaient envahi le salon, leurs voitures éparpillées dans la rue. C'était une scène que Barry voyait presque tous les jours, et pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. C'était différent quand ça le concernait directement.

Un enquêteur du CCPD était arrivé en même temps que le légiste. Un certain Dunwell. Barry l'avait déjà aperçu une fois ou deux au poste, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. C'était un policier d'un certain âge, sans doute pas loin de la retraite, aux cheveux d'un blanc de neige et aux joues de bulldog. Malgré tout, une impression de douceur émanait de lui, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait être habitué à jouer le gentil flic.

— Vous avez déjà reçu des menaces ?

Barry secoua la tête. Il se garda bien de le préciser, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une menace. À son sens, il s'agissait surtout d'une leçon. Il avait pris un risque et il en payait le prix. De nouveau, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant la police et surtout pas devant Iris. Quand elle était venue le voir sur le porche un peu plus tôt, il avait compris qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Et il la connaissait : au moindre soupçon, elle le harcèlerait jusqu'à connaître la vérité. Il la comprenait, elle s'inquiétait sans doute beaucoup pour lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui confier un tel secret.

— Le paquet indique Darren Alston comme expéditeur. Vous connaissez cet homme ?

De nouveau, Barry répondit par la négative. Affirmer qu'il le connaissait n'apporterait que plus de problèmes. Cette affaire ne concernait pas la police elle le concernait lui, et peut-être le reste de l'équipe Flash. C'était tout. Personne d'autre n'avait à s'en mêler.

Après en avoir terminé avec ses questions de routine, Dunwell remercia Barry. Il posa une grosse main paternelle sur son épaule et le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant.

— Merci beaucoup, mon garçon. N'aie pas honte d'être secoué, tout le monde le serait.

Peu à peu, la maison se vida. Barry lui aussi s'éclipsa, profitant d'un moment d'inattention. Il n'avait pas la force de supporter la curiosité d'Iris et encore moins celle de Joe. Il partit à pied et parcourut les rues de Seattle, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait où ses pas le menaient, et il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver à destination. S'il avait couru, le trajet n'aurait pris que quelques secondes, mais depuis qu'il avait ouvert ce colis, il avait l'impression d'être lesté de plomb. Il n'aurait pas pu foncer même s'il l'avait voulu. Utiliser le pouvoir de la force véloce allait bien plus loin qu'une simple histoire de course à pied. Il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble de briques rouges, sans savoir ce qu'il ferait, arrivé là-haut.

Quand il arriva au troisième étage, il resta sans bouger devant la porte. Il se demanda s'il pourrait tourner la poignée et trouver Len assis dans son canapé, en train de lire un polar ou de regarder un de ces documentaires qu'il aimait tant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il hésita longtemps, mais finit par se décider et ouvrir la porte.

Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Interloqué, Barry s'avança dans l'appartement et ne tarda pas à comprendre. Penchée au-dessus de l'évier, Lisa était en train de laver quelques couverts. Elle avait sans doute passé la nuit là, comme elle le faisait parfois. Elle ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, mais après un instant de suspicion, ferma le robinet. Elle se tourna vers lui, non sans avoir récupéré son arme, qu'elle braquait sur lui. Ce n'était pas le fusil doré que lui avait construit Cisco, mais un simple pistolet 9 mm.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te descendre, Flash, gronda-t-elle, prononçant son nom comme s'il était agi d'une insulte.

— Je vais beaucoup plus vite qu'une balle.

L'argument sembla faire mouche et sa prise sur la crosse se desserra un peu. Cependant, le mépris dans ses yeux ne disparut pas, lui.

— T'as vraiment pas honte de te pointer ici après tout le mal que tu as fait à mon frère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tout le mal que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Te fous pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il essayait de se persuader que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un jeu pour Len, mais il avait vu son regard quand il lui avait annoncé que tout était fini. La douleur avait disparu en une seconde, dissimulée sous une couche de glace, mais il l'avait vue.

— Je répète parce que t'as l'air de pas comprendre : qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

Comment annoncer une telle nouvelle à Lisa ? Il l'avait souvent côtoyée, il savait à quel point elle aimait son frère. Elle serait dévastée. Lui aussi l'était, même s'il avait encore du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

— Je… j'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, ce matin…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle laissa tomber sa main contre sa hanche, une larme roula sur sa joue. Le pistolet tomba sur le sol, elle se rua sur Barry, tous poings dehors.

Il la laissa faire.

Il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter quand elle le jeta à terre, il n'essaya pas de la raisonner quand, à cheval au-dessus de lui, elle le frappa au visage. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Chaque coup faisait plus mal que le précédent. Au quatrième coup qu'elle lui asséna, il sentit le cartilage de son nez craquer sous ses phalanges. La douleur était bien là, aiguë et sans merci, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Si c'était la seule manière de soulager Lisa, alors soit. Il l'avait mérité.

— C'est ta faute, ça ! hurlait-elle. T'entends, putain ?! Rien que ta putain de faute ! C'est ta faute s'il a fait tout ça ! Ta faute s'il est parti avec Rip Hunter, ta faute s'il est allé crever comme un con à Seattle ! Dis-moi au moins que tu comprends ça ! Dis-moi que tu comprends qu'il t'aimait tellement qu'il a pas hésité une putain de seconde à mourir pour toi !

Ses coups finirent par réduire en intensité, puis cessèrent tout à fait. Les larmes brouillaient son regard, traçaient de longs sillons sur son visage. Elle essuya son nez du revers de sa manche et laissa Barry se redresser. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira à lui.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pris mon grand-frère ? hoqueta-t-elle, les doigts serrés sur sa chemise.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

Elle finit par se redresser et tituba jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine. Là, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, et resta longtemps immobile, en pleine réflexion. Barry, lui, n'osait pas se redresser. Elle revint vers lui et lui tendit un torchon mouillé.

— Je sais que tu guéris vite, alors trouve vite quelqu'un pour te redresser ça avant d'être obligé de faire de la chirurgie.

Il la remercia et, alors qu'il se relevait, essuya le sang qui lui maculait le visage. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était venu faire là, hormis peut-être chercher un endroit familier où il aurait pu laisser exploser son désespoir. L'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Même décoration, même cadres aux murs, même lumière qui filtrait à travers les vitres. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Je vais te demander de partir, s'il te plaît.

Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans la voix de Lisa, juste une colère froide empreinte de tristesse. Elle avait raison, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il voulait plus que tout rester entre ces murs, s'allonger dans le lit de Len et profiter des dernières bribes de son odeur dans les draps. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait perdu ce privilège le jour où il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de l'immeuble. STAR Labs n'était pas loin, aussi choisit-il de prendre son temps pour s'y rendre. Dans le Cortex, Cisco et Caitlin l'attendaient, morts d'inquiétude.

— Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? demanda Cisco. Ça fait au moins quinze fois que je t'appelle !

— Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Barry haussa les épaules. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la salle de soins où Caitlin prit le temps de désinfecter ses blessures et de l'examiner.

— Ta cloison nasale n'est pas déviée, c'est déjà ça… Cela dit, je ne sais pas avec qui tu t'es battu, mais il avait une sacrée force.

— Une sacrée rage, surtout…

Caitlin lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Laisse tomber. Comment ça va, vous ?

— Comment ça va, toi, surtout ? demanda Cisco alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Iris nous a appelés, elle nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Elle nous a dit pour la carte qu'il y avait dans la boîte aussi. C'est presque certain que Savitar est derrière tout ça, mais on doit découvrir à qui est ce cœur et ce que ce message veut dire. Si ça se trouve, il s'en est pris à quelq…

— Je sais à qui il s'en est pris. C'est pas important, d'accord ?

Cisco resta interloqué devant le ton abrupt de son ami.

— Euh, moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt important, au contraire… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ?

Barry soupira. Il savait que tout ce que Cisco voulait, c'était l'aider, mais il savait que s'il lui disait la vérité, il ne la comprendrait pas.

— Il se passe que j'ai passé une matinée très éprouvante et que je me passerais bien d'une leçon de morale.

— Barry, il ne s'agit pas de morale ici, protesta Caitlin. Nous sommes des alliés et nous sommes tes amis. Tu peux tout nous dire.

Il prit un moment pour débattre avec lui-même. Après tout, ils finiraient par le savoir, autant que ce soit de sa bouche.

— Ce cœur, c'est celui de L… c'est celui de Snart.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Le stylo que tenait Cisco tomba sur le sol.

— Snart ? répéta Caitlin. Mais, je croyais qu'il était à bord du Waverider avec Mick Rory et les autres.

Barry secoua la tête. Snart avait décidé de quitter les Légendes, sans que Barry ait jamais su pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans ce changement, puisque Snart lui avait dit être redevable pour toute cette histoire, remerciement qu'il avait ponctué de son habituel sourire mystérieux. Il n'en avait jamais appris plus et n'avait jamais songé à lui demander. Ils avaient tous deux, chacun dans leur coin, décidé de redevenir des adversaires. Même si Barry avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui les dernières semaines avant sa mort, il s'était heurté à un mur de glace.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était promis qu'au retour de Snart à Central City, il lui raconterait toute l'histoire, qu'il lui dirait pourquoi les choses s'étaient passées ainsi et surtout, _surtout_ , qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aurait accepté ou il l'aurait repoussé, mais au moins, la vérité aurait été rétablie. Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien lui dire, plus jamais repartir de zéro. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

A cette pensée, les larmes recommencèrent à lui piquer les yeux. Il cligna des yeux pour les retenir, sans grand succès.

— Il est revenu à peine un mois après son départ. Alors, je lui ai demandé d'enquêter sur cet échantillon de mon ADN que Mercury Labs a vendu à un laboratoire de Seattle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de complètement dingue, mais j'ai jamais su ce que c'était vraiment.

À sa grande surprise, Cisco encaissa plutôt bien la nouvelle. Après le fiasco de Lian Yu et la libération de ceux qui se faisaient désormais appeler les Lascars, il était hésitant à faire appel à Snart et ne comprenait pourquoi Barry continuait à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air pensif.

— Donc, ce que tu penses, c'est que Savitar a appris que Snart était parti fouiner à Seattle et qu'il s'en serait pris à lui à cause de ce qu'il avait trouvé ?

— C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais me reposer une heure ou deux. Sinon, je crois que je vais m'effondrer avant la fin de la journée.

Ils le laissèrent seul. Barry se coucha sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie et resta immobile, yeux grands ouverts, à attendre que le temps passe. Il ne parvenait pas à être triste ou en colère, il ressentait tout et rien à la fois. Il en voulait à Len de l'avoir laissé et d'un autre côté, il se haïssait de l'avoir envoyé à la mort. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu sa peau contre la sienne et ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, entendre son rire, sentir son parfum. Il avait l'impression d'être creux. Une coquille vide, un rien du tout. Jamais plus il ne l'embrasserait, jamais plus il ne se loverait contre lui à la faveur d'une nuit froide. C'était impossible, inconcevable.

Quand il retourna au Cortex, il tomba nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir : Oliver Queen. Il se tenait debout à-côté de Cisco, les bras croisés, la mine sérieuse. Quand il aperçut Barry, son expression passa de son habituelle impassibilité à une grimace que Barry n'aurait su décrire. Il espéra un instant qu'il s'agisse de regret, mais il connaissait trop Oliver pour pouvoir envisager cette possibilité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Son ton avait été plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait pas vu Oliver depuis longtemps et avait même commencé à le comprendre et pourquoi pas, à lui pardonner. Mais la douleur était encore trop vive. Il ne pouvait pas arriver comme une fleur et penser que tout était effacé.

— Je l'ai appelé dès que j'ai appris pour ce matin, dit Cisco. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de renfort ne ferait pas de mal en cas de problème…

— D'accord, bonne idée. Par contre, moi, je vais juste prendre l'air un moment. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et surtout, de rester loin de Green Arrow pendant un moment. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour rester courtois.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir derrière lui. Oliver l'avait suivi et tentait de le rattraper.

— Barry, attends !

Il décida de lui laisser une chance. Une seule. Presque arrivé à la sortie du laboratoire, il s'arrêta net et l'attendit.

— Barry, écoute, dit Oliver quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Je sais que je m'y suis sans doute mal pris et je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je peux te jurer tout ce que tu veux que j'essaie de t'aider et rien d'autre. Tu me connais, non ? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour ton bien ?

— Je dirais… que c'est sans doute parce que je l'aimais, répondit Barry, impassible. De toute manière, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il sortit du bâtiment à pleine vitesse, sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer. Il avait besoin d'être seul.


	5. 5 - Histoire d'eau

Avant

— Cisco ? Je viens de le perdre ! Dis-moi que tu as réussi à le tracer !

Arrivé au milieu du pont, Barry s'arrêta net. Les rares passants qui s'étaient trouvés là ce soir-là avaient vite déserté quand ils avaient vu passer l'éclair rouge de Central City. Cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Cette fois, en l'occurrence, c'était sur l'homme invisible qu'ils étaient tombés. Jadis simple comptable insignifiant dans une grande entreprise de composants électroniques, il avait changé de plan de carrière et s'était reconverti en cambrioleur. Là n'était pas le problème. Ce n'était pas comme si Barry avait passé un certain arrangement avec un certain voleur, après tout. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait été prêt à en faire de même avec celui-là : il ne se mêlerait pas de ses affaires tant qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne, et laisserait le travail de la police suivre son cours naturel.

Seulement voilà, la seule entrevue qu'il avait réussie à avoir avec l'homme mystère l'avait laissé comprendre qu'il ne serait pas aussi conciliant que Snart. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il devait l'arrêter avant que d'autres y perdent la vie.

À la nuit tombée, il avait réussi à le suivre dans les rues de la ville, jusqu'à la passerelle qui surplombait le Missouri. C'était une promenade appréciée des touristes et des pêcheurs du dimanche. Les garde-corps étaient juste assez hauts pour éviter qu'un enfant ne tombe par accident mais un adulte aurait pu l'enjamber en un instant.

L'homme n'était pas particulièrement rapide – pas plus que Barry en tout cas – mais son don d'invisibilité lui avait permis d'échapper à sa vigilance. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur Cisco et sur le modèle de traçage thermique qu'il avait mis au point à la va-vite dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient découvert, en tentant un premier repérage, qu'en se rendant invisible, le métahumain abaissait la température de son corps de quelques degrés, ce qui le rendait tout de suite repérable sur les capteurs, de la même façon que le fusil cryogénique.

— J'y suis presque, mais il y a une autre source de froid beaucoup plus forte qui fait interférence dans la zone, ça va compliquer la manœuvre.

— Une autre source de froid ? répéta Barry. Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

— Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi… Les températures ont chuté dans la soirée, ça peut juste être un effet du vent ou… oh…

— Quoi, « oh » ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre la réponse. Une onde glaciale jaillit de derrière son dos et vint geler les lattes de bois qui recouvraient le sol. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— C'est la signature thermique du fusil de Snart, expliqua Cisco dans le communicateur.

— Je m'en étais rendu compte tout seul, merci.

Pendant ce temps, Captain Cold était arrivé à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, contempla la mer de givre qu'il venait de créer.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Flash, commenta-t-il sur un ton détaché.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je dois t'avouer que c'est pas vraiment le moment…

— Oh, mais je ne viens pas pour toi.

Il tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à Barry. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, avant de s'arrêter sur ses yeux et d'y fixer son regard clair. Barry déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu dans cet examen ce qu'il croyait – ou peut-être _voulait_ ? – avoir décelé. S'il n'avait pas pu compter ni sur son masque, ni sur la discrétion que lui conférait la pénombre, l'embarras qui venait de lui monter aux joues se ferait vu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un énième petit jeu de Snart pour le faire tourner en bourrique, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il fonctionnait. Qu'il fonctionnait un peu trop bien, même.

— Quoique… Enfin, nous verrons tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis à la recherche de celui qui met le bazar dans mon business.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard aux alentours. Pour le moment, un calme plat régnait. Aucun badaud n'avait pris le risque de rester pour regarder la scène et leur suspect n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement détectable depuis près d'une minute. Soit il se tenait parfaitement immobile, soit il était déjà parti. Barry s'apprêtait à partir, quand la main de Snart l'arrêta. Il porta le doigt à ses lèvres.

— Il est encore là… Je ne sais pas où, mais il est ici.

Barry lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel Snart ne répondit que par un tapotement sur ses lunettes.

— Avec un peu de chance, la glace va l'empêcher de progresser plus loin. On va voir s'il est aussi fort en patinage qu'en…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut projeté en arrière par une force invisible. Dans un grognement de douleur, il se stoppa contre la balustrade, ce qui donna à Barry assez de temps pour agripper le metahumain par ce qu'il supposa être un vêtement et le tirer en arrière. Son but était clair : les faire tomber tous les deux dans le fleuve. La chute ne serait pas vertigineuse, mais par un tel froid, cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes pour que l'hypothermie s'installe et les paralyse tous les deux. Grâce à ses pouvoirs et à son costume amélioré par Cisco, Barry avait toutes ses chances de s'en sortir, mais pour Snart, c'était bien moins sûr.

Se battre contre un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait pas voir se révéla bien plus difficile que ce que Barry avait imaginé. Il ne voyait pas les genoux qui fonçaient vers son estomac, ni les poings bien décidés à marteler son visage. Il ne vit pas non plus le pistolet.

Rien dans ce qu'ils avaient constaté jusque-là n'avait poussé l'équipe Flash à penser que Ghost Face – surnom une fois de plus concocté par un Cisco très fier de lui – pouvait rendre invisible autre chose que son propre corps, et peut-être une fine couche de vêtements.

La détonation retentit dans tout le quartier.

Toute la scène dura moins d'une seconde. Le temps que Barry comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, la balle était déjà partie. Snart se plia en deux, sonné par l'impact, et bascula. Son fusil cryogénique tomba sur le pont. Le fracas de son corps dans l'eau glacée résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Barry, toujours aux prises avec leur adversaire. Il fallait le neutraliser, vite. D'un coup de coude, il se dégagea de l'emprise du metahumain et se jeta sur le fusil cryogénique.

Alors qu'il s'élançait en avant, il sentit la main invisible se refermer sur sa cheville, mais il fut le plus rapide. Il trébucha, se saisit de l'arme et tira au raz-du-sol. Un rayon bleu jaillit, gelant tout sur son passage. Barry soupira de soulagement quand il vit les volutes de givre dessiner la forme de deux pieds. Le metahumain apparut devant lui. Une grimace de douleur lui déformait le visage. Il aurait sans doute de méchantes engelures pendant un moment, mais au moins, il ne s'enfuirait plus.

— Cisco ? Ça y est, je l'ai eu. Je le ramène dans une seconde.

— Ça marche !

Il avisa son adversaire, qui avait fini par se laisser glisser au sol. Parfait. Cela laissait à Barry un délai suffisant pour sortir Snart de l'eau avant qu'il ne gèle. À la lumière des lampadaires, il observa la surface de la rivière. Personne. Aux alentours, personne.

— Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans réfléchir, il enjamba la balustrade et se jeta dans l'eau. Le froid glacial contracta tous ses muscles et il sentait son cœur battre un rythme de tambour de guerre dans sa poitrine. Tant pis, il fallait tenir bon. Il inspira à fond et plongea. On n'y voyait rien à plus d'un mètre, mais Barry réussit à repérer une masse sombre, de la taille d'un homme. Il se propulsa vers lui et, en une seconde, les ramena tous deux à la surface.

Il tira Snart sur la rive. Ce dernier était conscient, quoique mal en point. Dans un râle, il expulsa une grande gorgée d'eau de ses poumons et continua à haleter, à genoux au sol, le souffle court.

— Snart ! Eh, Snart ! Ça va aller !

Il hocha la tête, avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Barry. Ils étaient emplis de soulagement, mais aussi de confusion et Barry crut un instant qu'il allait l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

Il n'en fit rien.

Barry se maudit d'y avoir songé. Une idée stupide, nourrie par l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines.

— Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Je l'ai vu te tirer dessus…

Toujours sans un mot, Snart écarte un pan de sa parka et le col de son pull pour révéler la bretelle d'un gilet pare-balle. Bien sûr, il avait tout prévu, comme d'habitude. Dans un geste las, Snart se laissa tomber sur le côté, à bout de souffle. Barry ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Jamais il ne se relèverait à temps pour échapper aux policiers, attirés par le grabuge. Même si, dans l'absolu, il n'enfreindrait pas leur accord, il n'allait pas l'abandonner à son sort alors que c'était son intervention qui lui avait permis de stopper le fuyard. D'un autre côté, il devait aussi ramener le metahumain à STAR Labs avant qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir. Il fallait réfléchir, et vite.

— Bon, une seconde… euh, bouge pas, je reviens.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un ricanement poussif, qu'il prit pour une approbation. Il fonça jusqu'au Cortex, non sans avoir récupéré le metahumain au passage. Arrivé là-bas, il le jeta dans une des cellules blindées et retourna saluer Cisco, Harry et Caitlin. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, il débita d'une seule traite tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit :

— Je l'ai mis dans la quatre. Moi, j'ai fini mon service. Je suis crevé, je rentre. Bonne soirée. Ciao.

Il s'éclipsa dans un grand courant d'air avant de pouvoir constater leur air médusé.

Près du pont, Snart avait suivi ses ordres et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Au grand soulagement de Barry, son souffle paraissait plus aisé, et il avait repris quelques couleurs. Cependant, il ne tarderait pas à tomber en hypothermie s'il restait là. Dans un grognement, Barry le hissa sur ses pieds.

— Tu as une adresse où je peux te déposer ?

— T'as pas trouvé mieux pour découvrir mes planques, gamin ?

Sa voix était rauque, mais il pouvait parler, c'était déjà bien. Barry soupira, excédé. Même dans un tel état, il fallait qu'il s'amuse à le rendre dingue.

— Tu me sous-estimes. Cisco s'est déjà amusé à tracer la puce GPS dans le fusil cryogénique. On connaît tous les entrepôts où tu te réunis avec tes Lascars.

Il bluffait, bien entendu. Cela faisait belle lurette que cette puce GPS avait été détruite et le seul moyen de localiser l'arme était d'identifier sa signature thermique, méthode au mieux hasardeuse, au pire inutile par des températures comme celles-là.

— Ce que je veux, c'est un endroit où je pourrais te déposer pour que tu ne meures pas de froid.

— Et moi, je veux récupérer mon flingue.

— Il est là, pas de panique, répondit Barry en indiquant sa ceinture. Je te le rendrais dès qu'on sera en lieu sûr.

Une nouvelle fois, Snart répondit par un ricanement laconique.

— Quelle charmante attention… Prends garde, je vais finir par y prendre goût. Mais très bien, ce que Flash veut, Flash l'obtient. 588, Capitol Avenue. Le troisième étage sur la gauche.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en quelques secondes. C'était un de ces vieux bâtiments cubiques de brique rouge, aux escaliers en colimaçon. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'une moquette vert pâle qui avait dû être en bon état un jour. Quand Barry le reposa, Snart mit plusieurs secondes à accuser le choc, dos contre le mur.

— J'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait, la super vitesse, souffla-t-il alors qu'il extirpait un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Au moins, on peut dire que ça réveille…

Il ouvrit la porte sur un appartement confortable, aux antipodes de ce que Barry avait imaginé. Même s'il était loin d'être décoré avec le plus grand soin, on décelait un certain goût pour les meubles massifs, dans le plus pur style américain, comme en témoignait l'énorme canapé de cuir brun qui trônait en plein milieu du salon, face à une TV à écran plat qui, elle, surplombait un foyer de cheminée artificielle.

A peine arrivé, Snart ne s'embarrassa pas de pudeur. Il jeta parka, pull et gilet pare-balle sur le plancher, sans jamais cesser de pester contre le froid qui le saisissait jusqu'aux os.

— Tu vas rester là toute la soirée ? demanda-t-il à Barry, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

— Oh, non, non… Si tout va bien pour toi, je vais pas m'éterniser…

Snart leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Barry jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, des gouttelettes roulaient le long de son torse et de ses bras, avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Barry devait s'efforcer de ne pas les regarder avec trop d'insistance. Il n'allait pas se mentir, il avait plusieurs fois songé, au milieu de la nuit avec ses mains pour seules compagnes, à divers scénarios avec pour composantes principales Snart et une paire de menottes, mais il préférait éviter d'y repenser une fois la fièvre disparue.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Entre, viens prendre une douche, te réchauffer un peu. Tu grelottes.

Une fois encore, Snart le détailla des pieds à la tête. Ils étaient proches, trop proches, et la situation commençait à devenir dangereuse. Barry sentit qu'il devait s'éclipser le plus vite possible, avant de faire une bêtise. Bien que l'eau glacée le faisait encore trembloter, il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

— Il faut vraiment que je rentre… Et toi, tu devrais te reposer…

— Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être bête.

Sans attendre de réponse, Snart attira Barry à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était plaisant, bien plus qu'il aurait dû l'être. Barry ne put se retenir et répondit au baiser. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, remontait puis redescendait. Il porta ses mains au visage de Snart, sentant sous ses doigts la peau rugueuse de sa mâchoire. Jusqu'à cet instant précis, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il en avait envie. Les yeux fermés, il pria pour que jamais ce moment ne cesse, qu'il profite encore et encore de ces lèvres fines, de cette langue qui cherchait la sienne, de ce corps collé contre le sien.

Une porte claquée à l'étage du dessous le sortit de son état de transe. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très trèstrès mauvaise idée. Il existait au moins une centaine de raisons pour lesquelles il devait arrêter maintenant, avant d'aller trop loin. D'une main, il repoussa Snart et le dévisagea, plus perdu que jamais.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

— Comme tu voudras, répondit Snart sur un ton égal. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Barry tourna les talons et commença à descendre les escaliers. Chaque fibre de son être lui criait d'y retourner, et qu'advienne que pourra, mais sa raison restait la plus forte. Quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer, il s'arrêta. Les contre surpassaient les pour, et de loin. Mais depuis combien de temps avait-il attendu cet instant ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il ressenti cette tension qui s'accrochait à ses reins et l'entraînait dans la valse d'un désir qu'il n'avait plus la force de refuser ?

Et s'il se le permettait, juste pour une fois ?

À la vitesse de l'éclair, il remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'appartement et toqua à la porte.

— En fait, dit-il quand Snart vint lui ouvrir, une douche, ce serait pas de refus.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur et plaqua Snart contre le mur pour l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche. Depuis qu'il était devenu Flash, Barry n'avait eu que de rares moments d'intimité, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui savait qui il était. Plus que céder à son désir, plus qu'entendre son habituel ennemi gémir sous les assauts de sa langue, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas à se cacher. Il n'aurait pas à craindre d'être découvert, pas à faire attention à chacun de ses gestes dans l'espoir de ne pas se trahir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cette liberté si exaltante.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains, bouche contre bouche, débarrassés de leurs vêtements dans un maelström de membres emmêlés et fébriles. La chaleur de l'eau sur leurs corps gelés leur arracha à tous les deux une exclamation de surprise. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre un long moment, sans bouger, enlacés peau à peau, sexes tendus dans une friction délicieuse. Du coin de l'œil, Barry distingua des volutes noires sur le corps de son amant, que l'eau et la proximité l'empêchaient de détailler.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif quand Snart s'agenouilla devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, en attente d'une approbation. La vue de ces iris bleues aux pupilles dilatées par le désir suffirent à effacer les dernières traces d'hésitation qui subsistaient dans son esprit. Il hocha la tête, les dents serrées. Il craignait qu'en parlant, qu'en entendant des mots résonner entre ces quatre murs carrelés, toute la folie de la situation ne lui revienne au visage. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, pas maintenant.

Quand les lèvres de Snart entourèrent son gland, Barry ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa première année de fac, à son premier flirt avec un autre homme. Snart n'avait rien de la maladresse et de l'inexpérience de ce drôle de garçon qu'il avait connu alors. Ses gestes étaient assurés, adroits… et dieu que c'était bon… Barry sentait ses genoux faiblir à chaque nouveau coup de langue et ses éclats de voix envahissaient toute la pièce, tant pis pour les voisins. Il regardait, fasciné, sa tête monter et descendre à un rythme irrégulier. Sa vision était brouillée par ses paupières mi-closes, son souffle de plus en plus erratique. Ce n'était pas assez, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il le voulait tout entier. Il voulait goûter à tout son corps, plonger en lui, le marquer de ses ongles et de ses dents. Il n'avait qu'un seul soir pour étancher sa soif de lui.

Bientôt, il ne tint plus, et coupa l'eau. Il les sécha tous les deux en l'espace d'une seconde et empoigna Snart par les hanches pour le coller contre lui. La voix de la raison lui souffla qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais il était allé trop loin pour songer à l'écouter. Elle n'avait pas tort, il était sans doute devenu fou, mais si c'était cela, la folie, pourquoi la refuser ?

— Et si tu me montrais ta chambre ?

— J'ai cru que tu le proposerais jamais…

Depuis qu'il avait reçu ses pouvoirs, Barry avait perdu l'habitude de l'ivresse. Il avait pris goût à ces mouvements toujours maîtrisés, à cette emprise sur lui-même qu'il ne pouvait plus perdre. Mais allongé là, nu et encore gelé de son bain dans la rivière, il retrouvait cette sensation. Le contact de la peau de Snart contre la sienne, l'odeur de son parfum, le goût de sa langue… autant de frissons qui le désorientait, qui le rendait impuissant. Et il adorait ça.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué. Pas seulement parce que son partenaire était un homme. Il pouvait s'habituer à cette emprise puissante sur son corps, à la rudesse d'une barbe en train de poindre à la surface de sa mâchoire, aux angles plutôt qu'aux rondeurs. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il aurait pu se retrouver dans cette situation face à Cisco ou à Oliver. Ç'aurait été une nuit comme tant d'autres. Snart était son ennemi, il l'avait été dès leur première rencontre. Il aurait dû reculer, refuser ce contact interdit, ne pas le toucher, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas le pénétrer de ses doigts avides comme il était en train de le faire. Ne même pas y songer.

Avec toujours cette question silencieuse dans les yeux, celle qui semblait lui demander : « Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, gamin ? » et dans le même temps le prier de ne surtout pas changer d'avis, Snart grimpa au-dessus de lui. D'un geste assuré – ce n'était de toute évidence pas une première fois pour lui –, il le guida en lui. Une fois le premier inconfort passé, il commença à remuer les hanches et Barry abandonna tout espoir de revenir à la raison.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures, et les heures semblaient des secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un voisin furieux vint frapper de son balai juste en dessous d'eux qu'il jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres rouges du réveil. Il était déjà beaucoup trop tard.

Il se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain matin, quand la lumière blanche de l'hiver vint frapper son visage. Les souvenirs de la soirée passée lui revinrent en tête et il pesta contre sa propre idiotie. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Oliver devait avoir raison quand il lui disait qu'il ne savait pas se servir de sa tête.

Il se leva, drapé dans la couette. Son costume de Flash, étendu sur le dossier d'une chaise, était encore humide. La perspective de devoir le remettre lui arracha un frisson de dégoût.

Il retrouva Snart dans la cuisine, en train de préparer assez de pancakes pour nourrir un régiment. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de remettre un t-shirt et ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging gris. À la lumière naturelle, le travail d'orfèvre qu'avaient nécessité les tatouages qui lui couvraient le dos et les épaules paraissait encore plus évident. Un instant, Barry fut tenté d'y passer la main. Il se retint au dernier moment.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt du genre gros mangeur. Tu dois avoir besoin de reprendre des forces, après ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

Il lui tendit une assiette accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

— Écoute, Snart, à propos de ça…

— Len.

— Quoi ?

— Je pense que tu peux passer à « Len », maintenant. On n'en est plus vraiment au stade des noms de famille. J'accepte « Leonard », si tu tiens à être formel. Par contre, « Lenny », c'est réservé à Lisa. J'aimerais pas trop entendre ça au lit, ça donnerait un petit côté _Game of Thrones_ pas trop à mon goût.

Barry soupira. Snart – enfin, Len – ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce que ça signifiait pour eux. Se compromettre avec l'ennemi aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour Flash si cela venait à se savoir, mais il en allait de même pour Captain Cold. Pas sûr que ses Lascars accueillent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

— Écoute, _Len_ …

— Je suis tout ouïe.

— Je pense que… enfin, que ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne devrait plus se reproduire.

Len coupa le feu sous la poêle et parut entrer dans une intense phase de réflexion pendant de longues secondes.

— Sirop d'érable ou confiture avec tes pancakes ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ?

Barry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la nouvelle le chagrine ou qu'il le supplie de rester, mais il avait imaginé pouvoir aborder cette décision avec sérieux. Est-ce que tout était sujet à plaisanterie avec lui ?

— Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Toi, tu es le gentil super-héros et moi le vilain criminel, alors ce genre de relation mettrait en péril nos rôles naturels. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies envie de me passer les menottes pour autre chose que pour m'envoyer en prison…

Barry sentit le rouge lui monter de nouveau aux joues. Comment avait-il deviné ?

— Personnellement, continua Len, j'adore aller contre l'ordre établi. Je trouve ça terriblement excitant. Mais je comprends, tu sais. Tes obligations, tout ça, tout ça. Cela dit, s'il te reprenait l'envie de fricoter avec le côté obscur…

Il claqua des doigts et une carte sur laquelle était noté un numéro de téléphone apparut entre son index et son majeur. Avec sa super-vitesse, Barry réussit à décomposer chacun de ses mouvements et comprit qu'il l'avait simplement cachée sous le comptoir en prévision du moment opportun. Dommage que cela retire un peu de l'attrait de ces petits tours de passe-passe, mais il devait admettre qu'il démontrait une dextérité certaine. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas eu un exemple un peu plus tôt, dans un tout autre contexte… Il préférait ne pas y penser s'il voulait tenir sa résolution que cet écart de conduite serait le premier et le dernier.

Il termina son petit-déjeuner dans le plus grand des silences et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Il passa la journée au labo, comme si rien ne s'était passé et, quand il arriva à STAR Labs en début de soirée, son comportement étrange de la veille semblait effacé des mémoires. Du moins, personne n'y fit allusion et Barry s'en contenta.

La carte resta une semaine dans la poche de sa veste. Malgré sa décision, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la jeter. Souvent, il la triturait avec nervosité, les doigts tremblants. Il devait l'admettre : il avait envie d'y retourner. Il passait des heures à peser les pour et les contre, et sans grande surprise, les contre l'emportaient à chaque fois. Cependant, peu à peu, il s'était rendu compte que tous ces arguments ne prenaient pas en compte ce qu'il voulait lui, Barry Allen. C'était toujours « Joe ceci » et « Oliver cela ». Pour une seule fois depuis qu'il était devenu Flash, il avait envie d'écouter ses envies à lui, sans penser aux conséquences.

La seule chose qui le retenait, c'était la peur de ce qu'on penserait de lui si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter. L'incompréhension dans les yeux de Cisco, ou dans ceux d'Iris, la déception dans ceux de Joe, la désapprobation dans ceux d'Oliver.

Quand il eut compris cela, un mardi soir, tandis que la neige tombait comme rarement elle tombait dans le Missouri, il prit son téléphone et envoya un simple message.

 _Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se voie ?_


	6. 6 - Docteur Moore et Mister Snart

Assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, Babineaux soupira. L'enquête avait commencé depuis deux jours, et pas l'ombre d'une preuve. Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Le témoignage de Lena Aguilar posait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait, et Ravi ne semblait pas près d'identifier la victime. Étant donné ses activités plus que suspectes, le nom inscrit sur le registre du motel était sans doute faux. Autrement dit, il avançait à l'aveuglette. Toutes les enquêtes arrivaient avec leur lot de souci, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un tel mystère.

A cela s'ajoutait le mode opératoire. Ravi lui avait assuré que la cause de la mort avait bien été un cœur arraché. Pas transpercé, pas retiré à l'aide d'outils chirurgicaux. Arraché. Qui était assez taré pour tuer de cette manière ?

La seule piste exploitable était celle des deux dockers qui avaient trouvé le corps. Babineaux doutait qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit à voir dans l'affaire, mais il ne voyait pas qui interroger d'autre tant que le rapport d'autopsie ne serait pas complet et que l'identité de la victime ne serait pas établie. Il était sur le point de descendre à la morgue pour récupérer Liv, quand Hirley l'interpella. C'était un petit nouveau, tout juste arrivé du Midwest, qui dégageait une aura de charme discret. Babineaux ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais adressé la parole.

— Lieutenant ? C'est vous qui travaillez sur l'affaire de l'inconnu au cœur arraché ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi.

— Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Il le mena jusqu'à son bureau. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il avait ouvert une image en pièce jointe. On avait photographié la une d'un journal, semble-t-il à la va-vite, si l'on en croyait le léger flou.

— Ma sœur m'envoie souvent des nouvelles de la maison. Elle a lu ça ce matin dans le [journal] et ça m'a fait penser à votre affaire.

Babineaux se pencha et plissa les yeux, se disant qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de lunettes. Le gros titre annonçait le début du vote de la loi anti-super héros, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Plus bas, à gauche, un petit article s'intitulait : « Un cœur humain envoyé à un lieutenant de police de Central City ». Le reste demeurait illisible.

— J'ai demandé des précisions à ma sœur, elle m'a dit que c'était arrivé hier matin et qu'ils ne savent rien à part que c'est un cœur d'adulte. C'était adressé au lieutenant Joe West. Il l'a reçu chez lui dans un colis, ça doit être une menace personnelle.

Babineaux hocha la tête. Central City se trouvait dans le Missouri, soit à quelque trois mille kilomètres de Seattle. Si les deux affaires étaient bel et bien liées, le coupable n'avait pas pu l'envoyer par la Poste, cela lui aurait pris trop de temps. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait amené le cœur là-bas lui-même. Il n'avait pas pu prendre l'avion, les contrôles avant l'embarquement auraient trouvé le cœur et en voiture, le trajet prenait tout de même un certain temps.

— Merci beaucoup, Hirley. Je vais enfin pouvoir avancer un peu.

Il retourna à son bureau et envoya un message à Liv, lui expliquant qu'il venait de trouver une piste. Elle le rejoindrait dès qu'elle serait disponible. Restait à contacter la police du Missouri. Il n'eut aucun mal le numéro du commissariat central de la ville via leur site Internet et appela. Ce fut une femme à la voix sucrée qui lui répondit.

— Police de Central City, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Clive Babineaux de la police de Seattle. Il se pourrait que mon affaire en cours soit liée au cœur humain que le lieutenant Joe West a reçu hier matin. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de lui parler ?

— Je vais transférer l'appel à la criminelle.

Deux minutes de musique d'ascenseur et trois « Bonjour, lieutenant Babineaux de la police de Seattle » plus tard, il fut enfin mis en relation avec son interlocuteur, qui lui expliqua que ce n'était pas lui, mais un certain Charles Dunwell qui était en charge de l'enquête. Le trombone que triturait Babineaux durant son attente choisit ce moment précis pour rompre sous la pression.

— Très bien, je tâcherais de le contacter. Cependant, j'aimerais vous donner une simple description de notre victime. Si vous pouviez l'identifier, ça nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied. Je pourrai aussi vous envoyer quelques clichés.

— Allez-y, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— C'est un homme blanc entre quarante et cinquante ans. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, environ quatre-vingts kilos, corpulence moyenne. Le crâne rasé, de nombreux tatouages, notamment sur le dos et les bras.

Le lieutenant West ne répondit pas tout de suite. Babineaux crut entendre un « Oh, bon Dieu » chuchoté loin du combiné, mais ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il l'avait bien entendu ou s'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination.

— Lieutenant ?

— Je peux peut-être vous dire qui c'est. Est-ce que ses deux yeux étaient de la même couleur ?

Drôle de question. Babineaux le fit patienter, le temps de consulter le rapport préliminaire envoyé par Ravi. Il indiquait en effet que la victime présentait une très légère hétérochromie qui ne pouvait être attribuée au séjour qu'il avait passé dans l'eau.

— Non, le rapport d'autopsie indique qu'il avait un œil bleu et l'autre vert clair.

Le lieutenant West soupira.

— C'est bon, ça confirme ma théorie. Il faudra attendre le résultat des analyses ADN pour savoir si c'est bien son cœur qui a été envoyé chez moi, mais je suis quasiment sûr que votre victime, c'est Leonard Snart.

— Leonard Snart ? Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus sur lui ?

— C'était un malfrat bien connu de nos services. Cambriolages, braquages en tous genres et quelques meurtres à son actif, dont celui de son propre père. Il avait disparu de la circulation depuis deux ou trois mois, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi maintenant…

 _Un homme charmant_ , pensa Babineaux tandis qu'il notait tout ce que lui expliquait son interlocuteur. Il comprenait mieux à présent les plans trouvés dans sa chambre. Snart était un professionnel… enfin, il l'avait été. Pourquoi il était allé si loin de chez lui pour monter un casse contre une entreprise de boissons énergisantes restait une interrogation majeure. Ce n'étaient pas les lieux d'intérêt qui manquaient à Central City, pourtant. Encore une fois, il ne pourrait pas se passer de l'aide de Liv.

Pendant ce temps, à la morgue, Liv se lavait les mains avant de commencer son service. Ses réflexions l'avaient tenue éveillée toute la nuit, mais elle était parvenue à une décision : elle devait se rendre à Central City. Cela lui prendrait à peine une journée. Elle trouverait Barry et lui remettrait la clé, avant de repartir, ni vue ni connue.

Elle avait lu la veille, sur le site de Picture News, le canard local, qu'un certain lieutenant West avait reçu un cœur humain dans une boîte. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour en tirer des conclusions. Cependant, il lui restait quelques points à éclaircir : qui était ce Joe West et qu'avait-il à voir dans toute cette histoire ? À l'exception d'une poignée d'articles mentionnant son implication dans des arrestations de metahumains, il semblait être un policier des plus ordinaires. Peut-être connaissait-il Barry Allen ? Elle n'avait toujours pas exclu la possibilité qu'il travaille pour la police, lui aussi. Autant creuser dans cette direction.

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, gants enfilés et aiguille en main, quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Ce n'était pas Ravi, il ne reviendrait pas avant au moins une demi-heure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le robinet, qui renvoyait l'image d'un homme vêtu de noir, aux cheveux blancs.

— Fais comme chez toi, Blaine… dit-elle sans se retourner.

— C'est toujours aussi coquet ici. Je devrais faire appel à votre décorateur d'intérieur…

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement avant de pivoter sur ses talons. Blaine était bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait cru, lui rappelant à quel point elle était minuscule à côté de lui. Il affichait son éternel sourire narquois et gardait le regard fermement ancré dans le sien, comme pour sonder son âme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Ne te vexe surtout pas, mais je ne viens pas pour toi. Ce bon docteur m'a contacté, il paraîtrait qu'il a quelques tests complémentaires à me faire passer.

— Ravi n'est pas là, on l'a appelé sur un accident.

Blaine s'étira et fit rouler ses épaules sous sa veste avant de grimper sur la table d'autopsie libre au milieu de la pièce. Il s'allongea, les mains jointes sur le torse et ferma les yeux.

— On a un canapé dans le bureau si tu veux l'attendre…

— Ça ira, merci. J'aime me reconnecter avec ma nature de mort-vivant, de temps à autre. Tu devrais essayer, c'est… vivifiant.

— Je note ça. Pense à bouger un peu, que je sois pas tentée de te recoudre.

Il ne répondit que par un ricanement et Liv constata, mi-amusée, mi-horrifiée qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon dans une telle situation. Rester trop longtemps sous l'influence de ce cerveau pourrait se révéler problématique si Snart nourrissait les mêmes sales habitudes que Blaine.

— Alors, ton dernier repas, ça se passe comment ?

— Impec'

— Et tu ne m'en dis pas plus ? Intéressant.

Liv haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des types de son genre. Elle devait penser à son plan. L'étape un, la plus simple, consistait à se rendre à Central City. Elle avait mis un peu d'argent de côté depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Ravi. Rien d'énorme, mais cela suffirait à acheter le billet d'avion. Elle songea à opter pour le bus, mais renonça vite. Le voyage ne devait pas lui prendre plus de deux jours aller-retour, passer par la route lui prendrait trop de temps. L'étape suivante, plus compliquée, consistait à trouver Joe West et déterminer son lien avec Barry.

Plongée dans sa réflexion, elle n'entendit pas Babineaux descendre les escaliers de la morgue et poussa un petit cri quand il l'interpella.

— Clive ! Vous m'avez… surprise.

— J'ai peut-être un nom pour notre homme.

Liv haussa un sourcil. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Il ne fallait pas que Clive s'approche trop près de la vérité tant que la clé ne serait pas en possession de Barry. Il n'était pas stupide, il ferait vite le rapprochement entre lui et Flash. Ce n'était pas un risque qu'elle était prête à courir.

Elle laissa Clive la mener jusqu'à l'ordinateur et lui montrer l'article de Picture News qu'elle avait lu la veille.

— Un collègue m'a montré ça, ce matin. Un lieutenant de police de Central City a reçu un cœur humain dans un colis hier matin. Je viens de le contacter et il m'a donné un nom : Leonard Snart. Je viens de vérifier dans le fichier national et…

Il pianota sur le clavier et appuya sur Entrée. Le visage d'un homme apparut à l'écran. C'était lui que Liv avait vu dans le miroir, lui à qui elle avait ouvert le crâne pour en dévorer le contenu.

— Le lieutenant West m'a dit qu'il avait été arrêté à de multiples reprises pour une liste de chefs d'accusation longs comme le bras. Pourtant, on a que la mention du meurtre de son père dans ce dossier. De deux choses l'une : soit Joe West m'a menti, soit…

—… quelqu'un a effacé son casier judiciaire.

Liv se maudit d'avoir prononcé cette phrase à haute voix. Bien sûr, Clive l'avait compris lui aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas pu proposer l'alternative. Cela pouvait ne signifier qu'une chose : il avait un contact assez haut placé dans la police pour éliminer toute trace de ses activités criminelles. L'intervention d'un hacker n'était pas à exclure, mais si cela avait été le cas, la police aurait réagi immédiatement et l'aurait notifié dans le dossier.

— Ça, c'est vraiment très étrange, commenta-t-elle, l'air de rien.

— Comme vous dites. J'attends d'entrer en contact avec le lieutenant en charge de l'enquête pour en savoir plus, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la police de Central City ait une taupe dans ses rangs. Enfin, pour l'instant, on va surtout retourner voir les deux gars qui ont trouvé le corps. Si ça se trouve, le nom de la victime leur dira quelque chose.

Liv hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour enfiler une veste légère. Ce fut à ce moment que Blaine choisit de se redresser, tel un vampire dans son cercueil. D'un geste vif, Babineaux dégaina et pointa son arme sur lui, tendu des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Pas de panique, lieutenant, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je faisais juste une petite sieste. Je voulais juste demander à Liv, avant qu'elle parte, de bien vouloir prévenir notre ami commun que je l'attends ici et qu'il me tarde de jouer au docteur.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança tandis qu'elle guidait un Babineaux nerveux et confus vers la sortie exprimait sans peine tout le bien qu'elle pensait de cette demande.

Comme Liv l'avait prévu, l'interrogatoire des deux dockers n'avait rien donné. Elle soupçonnait même Babineaux de l'avoir su avant même de s'y rendre. Après tout, ils devaient bien trouver à s'occuper, s'ils voulaient laisser à penser qu'ils enquêtaient avec sérieux.

Ni Frank, ni Bob ne connaissait la victime. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Leonard Snart avant qu'il sorte de la bouche de Babineaux, et aucun registre ne le mentionnait, ni sous son véritable nom, ni sous son pseudonyme. De toute évidence, la présence de son cadavre au port ne relevait que de la plus pure des coïncidences.

Sur le trajet du retour, Liv consulta de nouveau l'article du Picture News. Rien de nouveau n'en ressortit, si ce n'était une manie quelque peu agaçante du journaliste de commencer ses phrases par des conjonctions de coordination, alors que n'importe quel idiot savait que le bon goût le proscrivait avec fermeté. Comment s'appelait-il d'ailleurs, celui qui avait pondu ce papier ?

L'encart titre mentionnait Iris West. Voilà qui se révélait intéressant. Le nom West était suffisamment commun pour que le doute reste permis, mais le hasard ne faisait jamais aussi bien les choses. Quand Liv cliqua sur son nom, elle put consulter tous les articles que la jeune femme avait écrits depuis qu'elle était arrivée au journal. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que l'éclair de Central City semblait l'intéresser de près. Elle avait rendu au bas mot une douzaine d'articles à son sujet rien qu'au cours des trois derniers mois, soit environ un par semaine. Et voilà que le Flash apparaissait ici, et là, voilà qu'il empêchait le cambriolage d'une banque, voilà qu'il arrêtait un metahumain aux pouvoirs inquiétants… « Fascination » ne semblait pas un terme assez fort pour définir ce qui liait Iris West à Flash.

Liv éteignit son écran avant que Babineaux soit tenté de lui demander ce qu'elle regardait. Si elle résumait la situation : le cœur de sa victime s'était retrouvé au domicile du père d'une journaliste qui suivait Flash partout où il allait. Père qui se trouvait être un lieutenant de la police de Central City. On éliminait donc la théorie selon laquelle Barry et lui pouvaient être collègues. De toute manière, qui envoyait le cœur de l'amant d'un homme à un de ses collègues de boulot ?

Toute cette histoire commençait à lui vriller le cerveau. Il fallait agir et vite passer à autre chose.

Quand Ravi rentra dans sa chambre ce soir-là, il y trouva la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir. Assise jambes croisées dans son fauteuil jaune, Liv l'attendait. Elle gardait le regard fixé sur lui, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

— Liv ? Mais… Major ne m'a pas dit que tu étais là.

— C'est normal, je suis rentrée par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire élaguer ce platane, à moins que ton projet soit de dérouler le tapis rouge à tous les cambrioleurs de passage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis venue te demander un congé.

Ravi resta un moment hébété.

— Un congé ? Tu ne pouvais pas me demander ça à la morgue ?

— Oh, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais occupé, alors j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif que Ravi se contenta d'ignorer. C'était loin d'être la première fois que son comportement devenait aussi invivable pendant une enquête, il n'allait pas se décontenancer pour si peu.

— Et demain ? Tu pouvais me demander demain matin, peut-être ?

— Il faut que je parte ce soir.

— Ce soir ?

— Ce soir.

Cette fois-ci, ça devenait inquiétant. Il n'avait jamais laissé Liv vagabonder à son gré sous l'emprise d'un cerveau, encore moins quand ledit cerveau était celui d'un braqueur et d'un assassin. Qui sait dans quel genre de pétrin elle irait se fourrer ?

— Et pour aller où ?

— Ça, ça me regarde.

Son regard ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Il était clair qu'elle s'était fixé un objectif, mais savoir ce qu'il en était relevait du casse-tête. Qui fomentait des plans diaboliques à l'intérieur de ce crâne ? Liv Moore ou Leonard Snart ?

— Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Deux jours, trois tout au plus. Pendant ce temps-là, j'apprécierais que tu dises à Babineaux que je suis partie voir de la famille. Il ne doit pas savoir pourquoi je me suis éloignée.

— Mais…

Elle se leva et d'un pas théâtral, se dirigea vers la porte. Ravi s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Quand ils se croisèrent, elle lui jeta un regard qui, il en était certain, n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son assistante. Elle ne contrôlait pas la situation.

— Merci beaucoup… susurra-t-elle en passant. Et promis, je ne dirais à personne où se trouve ta réserve secrète de bonbons aux fruits.

Il resta sur le seuil de sa chambre, plus confus que jamais, tandis que Liv descendait et saluait Major avec tout le calme du monde. Il ne bougea pas avant qu'elle soit sortie.


	7. 7 - Un rayon de moins que la gloire

Avant

C'était un soir de juin plus chaud que les autres. Le soleil avait brillé toute la journée, sans une brise ou un nuage pour rafraîchir les pauvres âmes en peine qui erraient dans Central City. La tombée de la nuit n'avait rien arrangé. Toute la chaleur stagnait dans l'air, étouffante.

Cela n'avait dissuadé ni Barry ni Len de maintenir leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire — qui était devenu, s'ils voulaient être tout à fait honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, bihebdomadaire depuis déjà longtemps.

Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre. Allongés sur le parquet du salon, peau nue contre peau nue, ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Len accélérait ses va-et-viens entre les cuisses de son amant. Amant qui ne retenait aucun de ses cris et s'était agrippé d'une main au cuir du canapé, à s'en faire mal. Son autre main maintenait la tête de Len près de la sienne. Quand il n'était pas occupé à réciter toutes les obscénités de son vocabulaire, il passait une langue chaude le long de son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. À chaque mouvement, Len serrait un peu plus fort les hanches de Barry sous ses doigts. Il était sur le point de craquer, et le gamin semblait avoir perdu pied depuis longtemps déjà. Il sentait entre eux la chaleur humide du sperme qui maculait leur ventre, le souffle erratique de Barry contre son cou, et tous les endroits où il ne le touchait pas lui semblaient gelés.

— Plus fort, articula Barry entre deux respirations. Baise-moi encore un peu… plus fort…

Qui aurait cru que l'adorable et angélique Barry Allen avait une telle tendance à la vulgarité ? Pas que Len s'en plaignait, bien au contraire. Il adorait le voir tomber le masque, cesser d'être un petit garçon bien sage et montrer son vrai visage.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de rein de plus pour sentir arriver les premiers frissons de l'orgasme. Il jouit, tremblant, les lèvres de Barry collées contre les siennes, langues mêlées dans une ultime rencontre.

Le parquet n'avait sans doute pas été le meilleur choix, mais dans la fièvre du moment, ils ne s'en étaient pas soucié. Ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

— Oups, souffla Barry quand il se leva pour se débarrasser du préservatif.

— Quoi ?

— On a laissé la fenêtre ouverte…

Len rit. La belle affaire… Les voisins avaient pris l'habitude d'être témoins de leurs ébats, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient venir se plaindre. Il tâtonna du bout des doigts sur la table basse jusqu'à trouver son portable. Lisa lui avait envoyé un message vingt minutes auparavant.

 _J'arrive te déposer ce que tu m'as demandé. Soyez au moins habillés, please_

Il se leva dans un grognement, qui n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec le fait qu'il devenait trop vieux pour ces conneries. Barry se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, presque blanc contre le bois sombre de la porte. Lui aussi consultait son téléphone, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas enchanté de ce qu'il lisait. Sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, il tapa une réponse.

— Mauvaises nouvelles ?

— J'espère bien que non. Ol… Arrow est de passage à Central City demain, il va sans doute rester quelques jours. Et disons qu'il est du genre perspicace.

Len s'approcha de Barry et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il resta encore un instant plongé dans la contemplation de son écran, pensif.

— Tu as peur qu'il découvre pour nous.

Il hocha la tête.

— Rassure-toi, si les autres à STAR Labs ne se sont rendu compte de rien depuis tout ce temps, aucune chance qu'il y arrive en moins d'une semaine. Et puis, garder des secrets, c'est ta seconde nature maintenant, non ?

Barry laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de poser son portable. Il captura le visage de Len entre ses mains et lui mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu viens pour le troisième round ?

— Malheureusement non. Il va falloir qu'on prenne vite une douche et qu'on soit décents d'ici dix minutes, si on ne veut pas encore traumatiser Lisa. Et arrête de t'en faire pour Queen, il n'en saura rien.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Barry de lui demander comment il avait appris l'identité de Green Arrow et se glissa dans la salle de bains.

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, Oliver n'était pas venu en simple renfort. Il accordait toujours autant sa confiance à l'efficacité de l'équipe Flash. S'il était heureux de pouvoir leur prêter main forte, il ne serait peut-être pas venu sans cette remarque de la part de Felicity.

Elle ne se détachait pas de son portable, ces derniers temps. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Felicity état née avec un clavier d'ordinateur entre les mains et la technologie comme seconde nature. Pourtant, il l'avait rarement vue discuter sur son téléphone comme le font toutes les femmes de son âge pour cela encore, elle faisait figure d'anomalie.

Il avait remarqué au fil des jours qu'elle passait des heures accrochée à ce petit écran, jusqu'à interrompre ses travaux en cours pour pianoter un mot ou deux par-ci par-là, chose qu'elle s'interdisait en temps normal. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand il avait compris qu'elle parlait à un autre homme, d'autant plus quand leur propre relation restait au point mort. L'air de rien, il s'était enquis de la raison de cette nouvelle lubie.

— Oh, c'est juste Barry, avait-elle répondu. C'est devenu une vraie pipelette depuis quelque temps, il a l'air sur son petit nuage. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a une femme là-dessous.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il connaissait Barry, c'était encore un très jeune homme et un super-héros plus jeune encore, avec tout ce que cela comprenait d'emportement et de stupidité. A n'importe quel autre, il aurait permis une marge d'erreur, un temps pour apprendre et se tromper, grandir comme tout un chacun. Il ne pouvait pas accorder ce bénéfice à Barry, pas avec des pouvoirs aussi grands que les siens. Que Roy ou Sarah commettent une faute, qu'ils se laissent emporter par un amour de passage, cela n'engageait qu'eux. Tout glissement de la part de Barry mettait en péril le tissu-même du temps. Oliver le savait aussi naïf que romantique, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Et s'il avouait à cette femme son identité secrète dans un élan de confiance mal placée ? Cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Trop de gens se trouvaient déjà dans la confidence.

Alors, il était venu jusqu'à Central City pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et rectifier le tir le cas échéant. Il arriva tôt le matin, alors que seul Cisco était arrivé à STAR Labs. Les autres vinrent au compte-gouttes, vaquant à leurs occupations sans prêter attention à lui. Caitlin, polie, vint le saluer avant de se mettre au travail. Harry l'ignora tout à fait.

Barry n'arriva qu'en début d'après-midi, après une matinée au laboratoire de la police scientifique. Felicity avait vu juste : il semblait aux anges. Un sourire juvénile accroché au visage, il vint à leur rencontre, alors que Cisco démontrait à Oliver tout le génie mis en œuvre dans son nouveau prototype de flèche, capable de venir à bout d'adversaires plus coriaces que la moyenne.

— Oliver ! s'exclama-t-il en l'emportant dans une accolade. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Quelques heures seulement. Content de te revoir.

— Je suis content aussi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Comment va Felicity ? J'ai toujours peur qu'elle ne me dise pas tout par message.

— Elle se porte à merveille. Elle va reprendre la rééducation d'ici une semaine, on a bon espoir de voir des progrès.

— Oui, elle m'a dit ça. À se demander si ce n'est pas elle le super-héros dans l'histoire…

Ils continuèrent à échanger nouvelles et banalités pendant un moment. Oliver en profita pour observer Barry de plus près. Il semblait heureux, à n'en pas douter, mais il devint évident au fil des minutes que cela cachait autre chose. Oliver pouvait se targuer d'être un maître pour ce qui était de lire dans le comportement de ses interlocuteurs, il ne serait pas arrivé aussi loin sans ce précieux atout. Barry, lui, faisait un exécrable menteur, à peine capable de contenir ses émotions. Cela ne lui rendait la tâche que plus aisée.

— Bon, c'est pas que je veux pas rester là, finit par dire Barry, mais je crois que Caitlin m'attend et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'impatiente. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Si ça vous dit, on va prendre un café après.

Il s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide. Dès qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, Cisco se tourna vers Oliver, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

— Tu l'as vu, toi aussi.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— Difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Je ne sais pas qui est la fille qui lui fait tourner la tête comme ça, mais ça doit pas être n'importe qui.

Il était temps de se lancer à la pêche aux informations. Cisco en savait sans doute plus long que Felicity sur le sujet, et rien ne serait plus simple que de jouer sur son amour des potins pour en apprendre plus. Avec un peu de chance, il repartirait à Starling City l'esprit tranquille et heureux pour son ami.

Cisco regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il ne restait qu'eux deux dans le Cortex. Sans se départir de son sourire, il s'approcha d'Oliver.

— En fait, chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, et tu diras pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, il y a de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas une femme.

— Ah oui ?

Cisco hocha la tête.

— En fait, c'est ce que pense Iris. Elle aussi, elle a remarqué qu'il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Elle a bien essayé de le faire avouer, mais il a pas l'air de vouloir en parler, il esquive les questions ou reste sur la défensive. Il paraît qu'il était comme ça au lycée, quand… enfin, quand il traînait beaucoup avec des garçons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bien sûr, c'était un truc que tout le monde savait, enfin, toujours selon Iris. En même temps, il était plutôt « délicat » avant, et il faisait partie de la chorale, donc t'imagines bien le genre d'image qu'il renvoyait, même si du coup, ni Iris ni personne a jamais réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Oliver acquiesçait de temps en temps au flot continu d'informations plus ou moins essentielles. Les détails importaient peu. Si le malaise qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Barry ne relevait que d'une peur qu'on le sorte du placard, tout allait pour le mieux.

— Mais, admettons qu'il voie quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il soit tenté de lui avouer qu'il est Flash ? Ça pourrait poser problème sur le long terme…

Cisco haussa les épaules.

— Barry est un grand garçon. Sur ce point-là, je lui fais confiance. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de dire à beaucoup de gens pour mes « pouvoirs », mais disons que si je voulais en parler à mes parents, par exemple, j'aimerais bien pouvoir le faire quand je le décide et ne pas devoir rendre des comptes. Enfin, j'imagine que tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il comprenait, évidemment. Combien de fois avait-il été tenté de révéler son identité à l'un ou l'autre de ses proches ? Cependant, il avait toujours résisté. Il avait pris la voie de la raison, et il fallait que Barry comprenne pourquoi il était important qu'il en fasse de même.

Et si personne ne pouvait l'informer, alors la puce GPS qu'il colla sur le col de la veste de Barry quand il l'accompagna vers la sortie quelques heures plus tard saurait pallier à ces lacunes.

Barry ne put résister. A vingt heures précises ce soir-là, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Snart. Voir Oliver à STAR Labs l'avait fait réfléchir à deux fois, mais il se rassurait en se convainquant qu'il ne découvrirait rien durant le peu de temps qu'il resterait. Semblable à lui-même, il se focaliserait sur leur cible, réglerait le problème et repartirait chez lui sans se douter de rien. S'il avait fait en sorte de tout dissimuler à Cisco et Iris, Oliver n'avait aucune chance de se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Len lui ouvrit une minute plus tard, torse nu, une serviette encore humide sur l'épaule. Sans attendre, il lui présenta ce qu'il avait apporté : un cupcake au citron, surmonté d'une montagne de mini-marshmallows et de deux bougies. Le regard de Len descendit vers le gâteau, puis remonta pour fixer Barry.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

— Comment tu as su ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé vérifier dans les fichiers de la police.

— C'est Lisa qui a cafté.

— Quelle sale gosse…

Il le laissa entrer. Profitant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Barry posa un sac en plastique sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il trépignait d'impatience, mais s'efforça tout de même de garder un air nonchalant. Une nouvelle fois, il tendit le cupcake à Len, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Vas-y, souffle-les. Il y avait pas la place pour en mettre quarante-six, mais je suis sûr que ton vœu se réalisera quand même.

Il lui lança un regard que Barry ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Il se rassura il avait sans doute imaginé ou mal interprété cette pointe de tristesse dans son regard. La situation devait l'agacer, voilà tout. Il ne devait pas être du genre à aimer les anniversaires.

Il finit tout de même par souffler, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Barry sentit une pointe d'appréhension au creux de son ventre. Et s'il était allé trop loin ? Après tout, leur relation était loin d'être officielle, Len ne prévoyait peut-être pas ce genre d'attention. Tant pis, il était lancé, autant continuer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il le demandait en mariage non plus.

— Et si on mangeait ? Je me suis dit que ton plat à emporter préféré, c'était un minimum pour l'occasion.

— Bien essayé, gamin, mais à moins que tu aies couru jusqu'à…

— Poulet au noix de cajou et curry vert, fraîchement préparé au China Express du Linden Boulevard à New York.

Barry brandit la boîte en carton, une expression de fierté au visage. Il avait pris le risque d'être vu, mais le silence hébété de Len valait le coup. Ce dernier accepta le cadeau, sans jamais cesser de fixer Barry. La peur qu'il avait pu ressentir un peu plus tôt s'était évanouie il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cette attention-là, il l'appréciait.

— D'accord, tu marques un point.

Ils s'installèrent devant une série policière quelconque qui passait sur le câble, Len assis dans le canapé et Barry sur le sol, la tête appuyée contre son genou. De temps à autre, Barry protestait sur le manque de réalisme de leurs méthodes. Qui pouvait croire qu'une recherche ADN se faisait en claquement de doigt ? Et après, il se demandait pourquoi on le pressait de plus en plus à effectuer ses examens.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de hurler de nouveau sur le personnage principal que, non, un zoom sur une vidéo de surveillance ne pouvait pas être aussi net, dans aucune version de la réalité, Len poussa un cri effaré, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

— Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama-t-il d'une seule traite.

Barry sursauta et regarda à son tour dans cette direction, prêt à faire face à la menace qui se profilait. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Il reporta son attention sur son plat juste à temps pour voir Len lui subtiliser une lamelle de bœuf.

— Tu pouvais me demander, tu sais ?

— Et où serait le plaisir là-dedans ?

Il se contenta de soupirer et grogna pour la forme à chaque fois que Len tentait un nouveau plan diabolique pour s'approprier sa nourriture. Il en vint à souhaiter que cette relation dure encore longtemps, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et s'il pouvait vraiment y mettre des mots. Il ne voulait rien de plus que ces soirées où personne ne lui demandait d'être un héros, où il pouvait se contenter d'être Barry Allen, technicien de la police scientifique.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était l'homme perché sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, qui les observait à travers ses jumelles.

— On va avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi.

Oliver passa à l'action au moment-même où Barry franchit le seuil du Cortex le lendemain matin. Sa fureur se lisait sur son visage, mais il n'essayait pas de la dissimuler. Il le guida vers le toit. Là, aucune chance qu'on puisse les écouter. Le vent brouillerait la réception de n'importe quel micro.

— Je pense que tu sais où je veux en venir, Barry.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'air coupable qu'il combattait en vain parlait à sa place. Oliver n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il imaginait bien des choses en suivant Barry, mais le voir avec Captain Cold, comme si de rien n'était… Il était resté longtemps, pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait était bel et bien la réalité et pas un délire généré par la fatigue. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il avait bien vu Barry, héros de Central City, lové contre un des criminels les plus recherchés de l'État, voire du pays tout entier. Il les avait vus rire devant la TV, partager des plats à emporter, se disputer pour de faux pour mieux se réconcilier dans un baiser. Ils se comportaient comme un couple normal, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas à quel point leur relation était aberrante.

— Non, j'en sais rien, tenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Regarde sous le col de ta veste.

Barry s'exécuta. Il porta la main à sa nuque et en ressortit une puce pas plus grande qu'une pièce d'un cent. La peur qui traversa ses yeux indiqua à Oliver qu'il avait compris.

— C'est une balise GPS, expliqua-t-il tout de même. Felicity pensait que tu avais une petite-amie alors j'ai voulu m'assurer que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai constaté que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il laissa quelques secondes à Barry pour répondre, s'expliquer. Il ne saisit pas l'opportunité.

— Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

— Un peu plus de six mois.

— Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi ?

Encore une fois, Barry ne répondit pas. Il gardait les yeux fixés dans le vide, terrifié. Oliver inspira à fond. Il s'efforçait de garder son calme, de ne pas lui hurler qu'encore une fois, il se comportait comme un idiot, incapable de comprendre la portée de ses actes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Leonard Snart était un criminel, un assassin. Il l'avait mené par le bout du nez en prétendant adhérer à leur stupide marché. Barry était bien naïf s'il avait pu croire à ça.

— Écoute, Barry, je suis sûr que tu comprends à quel point la situation est…

— Bien sûr que je comprends. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai rien dit à personne ?

— Alors tu dois savoir qu'il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

Il faisait confiance à Barry du moins, il essayait. Il pouvait se montrer intelligent et responsable, il ne doutait pas qu'il recouvre la raison avec les bons arguments.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, Oliver. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Non, tu ne sais pas. Leonard Snart est un meurtrier et un manipulateur. Il finira par se servir de toi et à ce moment, tu mettras tous les gens auxquels tu tiens en danger.

— Tu te trompes, il ne ferait pas ça.

Sa voix était teintée de détermination. Ce n'était pas un vague espoir, il était convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait. Exactement ce qu'Oliver avait craint. Les hommes comme Snart ne changeaient pas. Ils continuaient à semer le chaos autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Oliver ne croyait plus à la rédemption.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

— Oui. Je sais que ça doit te paraître aberrant et je t'en veux pas si tu comprends pas. Moi aussi, j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre des fois. Mais je lui fais confiance. Je lui fais confiance et…

— Et quoi ?

— Rien, c'est pas important.

Oliver soupira. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité, mais aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là. Barry ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que cette relation se poursuive plus longtemps.

— Très bien, si tu es vraiment sûr de toi… Je vais te proposer un choix, mais sache que ça ne m'enchante pas. Ce soir, tu vas aller voir Snart et tu mettras fin à votre relation. Tu lui feras comprendre que c'est définitif et sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Par égard pour toi, je ne donnerai pas son adresse à la police.

— Et si je ne le fais pas ?

— Si tu ne le fais pas, j'ai une cellule libre sur l'île de Lian Yu et tu sais tout autant que moi à quoi la vie ressemble là-bas. Je le trouverai, lui et sa bande de truands, et s'ils ne résistent pas trop, alors ils auront le privilège d'être enfermés pendant le restant de leur vie. S'ils se montrent un peu trop virulents, une flèche dans la nuque fera bien l'affaire.

Barry le dévisagea, livide. Oliver ravala la pointe de pitié qui lui pinçait le cœur. Il n'était pas à plaindre, il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça…

Il s'avança vers Barry et posa la main sur son épaule.

— Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Il réfléchit toute la journée sans arriver à une conclusion. L'image de Len couché dans une flaque de son propre sang, ses yeux clairs grands ouverts, figés dans une horreur funeste, une flèche fichée dans le crâne le hantait, il ne parvenait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Jamais il ne se rendrait sans se battre, mais même avec le fusil cryogénique, il ne ferait pas le poids. S'ils s'affrontaient, alors Len en mourrait, aucun doute là-dessus. D'un autre côté, il gardait espoir qu'Oliver voulait simplement lui faire peur, qu'il tentait de le pousser à accepter son marché sans intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Quand il frappa à la porte de l'appartement, il hésitait encore. Il avait tourné et retourné le problème encore et encore jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Ce fut le regard inquiet de Len qui le décida. Une force invisible le poussait à se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais il se ravisa. Il ne permettrait jamais à quiconque de lui faire du mal. Il sacrifierait tout pour l'empêcher.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Viens, il faut qu'on discute.

Il croisa son regard et sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris. Ils se traînèrent jusqu'au canapé avec une lenteur de condamné à mort qu'on amène à l'échafaud et s'assirent face à face, silencieux. Barry sentait son cœur prêt à s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il pouvait toujours faire marche arrière, tout expliquer à Len, refuser de céder à la pression. Lui dire au moins une fois : « Je t'aime ».

— Je pense… je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, toi et moi.

Pendant plusieurs lourdes secondes, Len ne réagit pas. Il semblait réfléchir, et Barry dut user toute sa volonté pour ne pas se rétracter. C'était le seul moyen de le protéger. Tant pis s'il devait déchirer sa propre âme en deux pour y parvenir.

— D'accord.

— Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu ne demandes pas plus d'explications ?

Il avait espéré qu'il proteste, qu'il s'insurge, qu'il lui montre qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à lui. Mais rien, il ne dit rien, et son visage resta dépourvu de toute émotion.

— Est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit si je savais pourquoi ?

— Non, sans doute pas.

— Alors ça m'intéresse pas.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, dans le silence le plus total. Barry se leva alors que la nuit tombait, plongeant l'appartement dans la pénombre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans autre forme de procès.

Il voulut lui dire au revoir mais choisit de se taire.

La porte d'entrée s'abattit derrière lui comme la lame d'une guillotine.

Faute de mieux, il retourna à STAR Labs. Cisco avait passé la journée à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes numériques de leur nouvelle cible et il comptait sans doute sur Barry pour le filer dans la nuit.

Sans un mot pour ses coéquipiers, il traîna des pieds jusqu'au vestiaire pour se changer. En temps normal, il l'aurait enfilé sa combinaison en l'espace d'une seconde, mais cette fois, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Tous ses mouvements lui donnaient l'impression qu'on l'avait lesté de plomb. La colère grondait en lui, sourde et lancinante. Aussi peu héroïque que cela lui semblait, il lui tardait de trouver ce metahumain et de pouvoir passer ses nerfs.

— Barry ?

Il se retourna. Oliver se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, en tenue de Green Arrow. L'idée-même de travailler avec lui lui donnait la nausée.

— Est-ce que…

— C'est fait.

Le ton était abrupt, implacable. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur l'étoffe synthétique de son costume, les jointures blanchies. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait le plus : courir chez Len pour lui expliquer quelle énorme erreur il venait de commettre et le supplier de lui pardonner ou foncer sur Oliver pour lui coller son pied dans le ventre.

— Écoute, je sais que tu dois être…

— Tu ne sais rien du tout !

Cette fois, il ne put pas se retenir. D'un geste, il empoigna Oliver par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il l'entendit avec satisfaction pousser un grognement de douleur. Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait. Son poing vibrait, chargé d'une vitesse surnaturelle. Il le leva, prêt à frapper.

— Barry ! Barry… Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, je t'en prie.

— Tu as peur, Oliver ?

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu as peur ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Frappa. Le coup passa à quelques millimètres de son visage et finit sa course dans le mur. L'onde de choc se propagea dans les cloisons et l'éclat d'une baie vitrée qui avait implosé sous la pression dans la pièce parvint à leurs oreilles.

— Peut-être que tu devrais.

Il le lâcha et sortit de la pièce.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour que Lisa en vienne à contacter Mick. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de l'associé de son frère, mais elle avait appris avec le temps à l'éviter, lui et son humeur changeante, qui passait au gré du temps de désagréable à massacrante.

Seulement voilà, le téléphone de Lenny sonnait dans le vide. Il n'était ni chez lui, ni au Saints and Sinners et Barry n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à ses douze appels. De deux choses l'une : soit il gisait mort au détour d'une ruelle, soit il refusait de décrocher. Elle n'arriva pas à déterminer lequel des deux l'inquiétait le plus.

— Snart ? Oui, je l'ai vu il y a une heure à l'entrepôt. Il m'a sorti deux trois trucs que j'ai pas compris et il est monté sur le toit. Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'il a pas sauté.

— Que… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi il aurait sauté ?

— Je sais pas, il avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je crois qu'il avait pas mal bu. Il puait l'alcool à des kilomètres.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait grimpé plus vite sur sa moto.

Comme Mick l'avait dit, elle trouva son frère assis sur le toit de l'entrepôt, adossé au bloc de la ventilation. Il tenait à la main une bouteille de Fireball à moitié vide, qui embaumait les environs d'un parfum entêtant de cannelle et de whisky. Il la regarda à peine quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lenny ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ?

Il nourrissait depuis sa jeunesse une aversion pour l'alcool et encore plus pour les ivrognes. Sans doute le résultat d'avoir vu Lisa maculée de sang après un coup de bouteille de Lewis. Elle ne l'avait jamais rien vu boire d'autre que de la bière et jamais au point de s'enivrer.

— Pour tout t'avouer, j'espérais un peu devenir comme papa… Hurler, cogner sur tout ce qui bouge, balancer tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Juste pouvoir m'énerver, ressentir un truc. Résultat des courses, j'ai juste envie de vomir.

D'un geste lent, elle lui prit la bouteille et la jeta au loin. Il esquissa un vague geste dans sa direction, comme pour la retenir.

— Eh…

— Pas de « eh » ! Maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

— Je suis un gros con, Liz… Ouais, je suis qu'un gros con et les vœux, c'est de l'arnaque.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lisa, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle. Pendant un moment, elle attendit qu'il poursuive, en vain.

— Est-ce que c'est…

— C'est Barry, l'interrompit-il. Il est parti, il m'a quitté.

Il prit un caillou sur le sol et le lança mollement devant lui. Il claqua contre ses semblables et roula sur quelques centimètres. Lenny l'observa, fasciné, avant de poursuivre.

— C'est terminé…

— Mais… est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— J'ai pas voulu savoir.

— Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est Flash ?

Il se redressa, la fixa sans réussir à se tenir immobile.

— Tu savais ?

— Bien sûr que je savais, ça crève les yeux. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Est-ce que c'est pour ça ?

— J'ai pas voulu savoir, je te dis. J'aurais dû savoir que ça arriverait, j'aurais pas dû…

— Pas dû quoi ?

— Rien, c'est pas important.

Elle serra un peu plus sa main sur son épaule. Autour d'eux, un vent frais sifflait et emportait ses cheveux. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Tu veux que j'appelle Mardon et Hartley et qu'on aille lui casser la gueule ?

Il ricana.

— Si seulement je pouvais vouloir ça…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

— Je veux qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

Nouveau silence. Les voitures allaient et venaient dans la rue en contrebas, tandis que les habitants de Central City rentraient chez eux après une longue journée de travail ou partaient dîner en ville. Leur tumulte arrivait à Lisa assourdi, comme à travers un voile de coton.

— Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Elle hocha la tête et il se lova contre elle. Aussi protecteur qu'il pouvait se montrer, Lenny n'avait jamais été du genre fusionnel. Elle resta assise là, une main douce posée sur la tête de son frère, ignorant de son mieux le gravier qui lui cisaillait les chairs. Elle le laissa cuver sa tristesse sans mot dire. Une goutte vint mouiller la peau de son cou, puis une autre.

Elle le serra encore plus fort.


	8. 8 - Pythie et Sibylle

Liv retira sa veste aussitôt sortie de l'avion. La chaleur pesait sur le bitume comme une chape de plomb et faisait onduler l'air juste au-dessus du sol. L'aéroport était quasi désert à cette heure, à l'exception d'une poignée de voyageurs qui erraient sans but, un gobelet de café ou une cannette à la main, en attente d'un avion en partance pour Chicago ou Washington.

Elle n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire : quelques vêtements de rechange, une trousse de toilette, assez d'argent liquide pour payer l'hôtel et la nourriture, le reste du cerveau de Snart qu'elle avait broyé puis mélangé à des gourdes de compote de pommes en cas de fringale, et la fameuse clé USB, qu'elle gardait dans la poche de son jean. Elle se maudit en de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un short, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et héla un taxi.

Le conducteur tenta de maintenir un semblant de conversation, à base de « Oh là là, il fait chaud, hein » et de « Vous avez vu ce truc aux infos ? », mais Liv ne se sentait pas d'humeur à répondre. Dans quelques minutes, elle rencontrerait Joe West, et il faudrait la jouer fine. Elle avait longuement hésité à se procurer une fausse plaque de police, mais après avoir pesé les pour et les contre, c'étaient ces derniers qui l'avait emporté. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'on découvre la supercherie avant qu'elle ait pu rentrer en contact avec Barry.

Elle arriva au commissariat central un peu avant onze heures du matin. La fatigue commençait à s'installer, le trajet en avion lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle avait prévu de voyager de nuit pour pouvoir se reposer un peu à l'hôtel dans la matinée, mais tous les vols étaient déjà complets et elle avait dû se contenter de celui de six heures du matin. La journée allait être longue.

La femme de l'accueil, une blonde rondouillarde au visage de bouledogue, la dévisagea comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front quand elle se présenta comme une consultante pour la police de Seattle.

— Et vous venez… ?

— De la part du lieutenant Babineaux, j'aimerais voir le lieutenant West à propos du cœur humain qu'il a reçu l'autre jour. On pense avoir le reste du corps.

— Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Attendez…

Elle pianota sur son clavier de ses doigts mous et fixa l'écran pendant d'interminables secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Liv.

— Il a pris un jour de congé aujourd'hui, il n'est pas ici. Mais c'est le lieutenant Dunwell qui est en charge de l'affaire, vous devriez essayer de le contacter.

— Oui, je vais sans doute faire ça.

Liv tourna les talons et sortit du commissariat. La première partie de son plan venait d'échouer, et en beauté. Elle traîna dans les rues jusqu'à trouver un café où elle pourrait se reposer le temps de chercher un hôtel discret et pas trop cher. Elle s'arrêta au CC Jitters, d'un côté parce qu'il était presque vide à cette heure, et de l'autre parce qu'il proposait un café au nom de Flash et que si elle voulait dégoter des informations sur lui, c'était sans doute le bon endroit.

C'était un coffee shop des plus ordinaires, décoré dans des teintes ocre, brunes et rouges. Liv posa toutes ses affaires dans un fauteuil près du comptoir et alla commander. Une femme brune à la peau de lait et au regard pétillant sortit des cuisines et la salua avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

— Quelque chose de fort. De très fort. J'ai besoin de rester éveillée.

En vérité, aucune dose de caféine ne serait assez puissante pour avoir un effet sur son organisme moribond, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de lancer la conversation.

— Longue nuit ?

— Oh oui… Je viens tout juste d'arriver de Seattle, l'avion m'a com-plé-te-ment achevée.

— Je vous comprends, moi non plus, ça me réussit pas les longs vols comme ça. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de goûter au Flash ? C'est la spécialité de la maison : un café auquel on ajoute un shot d'espresso. Rien de mieux pour se remettre d'aplomb !

— Va pour un Flash, alors, je vous fais confiance.

Elles poursuivirent leur discussion tandis que la barista s'appliquait à réaliser son breuvage. Elle lui conseilla de visiter pléthore de monuments historiques et de musées qui semblèrent à Liv être le comble du barbant. Elle était venue pour une autre sorte d'attraction touristique.

— Et sinon, est-ce que j'ai un espoir d'apercevoir le super-héros local ? On n'a pas vraiment ce genre d'êtres surnaturels à Seattle, alors je serais déçue de partir sans l'avoir vu…

La femme rit, pas tant moqueuse qu'attendrie par la naïveté de la demande.

— Vous auriez vraiment de la chance de le voir. Il est plutôt discret, c'est rare qu'il se laisse approcher. J'ai une amie qu'il l'a entraperçu une fois, pendant qu'il combattait un metahumain sur un pont. On n'a pas réussi à lui faire parler d'autre chose pendant les trois mois qui ont suivi.

Elle lui tendit son café et se pencha vers Liv pour lui chuchoter, sur le ton de la confidence :

— Mais si vous voulez savoir, tout le monde ici sait plus ou moins qu'il doit travailler avec les scientifiques de STAR Labs. On a eu plein de témoignages de gens qui ont dit l'avoir vu entrer et sortir du bâtiment. Alors, si vous tenez vraiment à le voir, vous pouvez aller camper là-bas, sait-on jamais.

— Excellente idée !

A peine fut-elle installée dans son fauteuil que Liv chercha sur son portable l'emplacement de ce fameux STAR Labs. Elle n'avait vu aucun endroit de ce type dans ses visions, mais c'était toujours un bon point de départ. Et puis, si l'expérience se révélait peu concluante, elle pourrait passer au plan Z — celui qu'elle avait concocté au cas où toutes les autres combines imaginables échoueraient — et aller sonner à la porte de la maison des West.

Le café, faute d'avoir du goût, parvint à la tenir éveillée pendant un moment. Elle en commanda un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, une heure s'était écoulée et les clients commençaient à affluer. L'un d'entre eux en particulier attira son attention. En soi, il n'avait rien de particulier : un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine plus grand qu'elle, typé hispanique, avec de longs cheveux d'un noir profond qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ce qui l'intéressait plus, c'était le badge portant le logo de STAR Labs qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son jean.

Liv n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers le tas de serviettes en papier en libre-service, elle bouscula le jeune homme du coude, juste assez pour le faire réagir.

— Oh pardon !

— Y a pas de mal, vous en faites pas.

Il la gratifia d'un large sourire, ses yeux plongés les siens. Tant mieux. S'il restait fixé sur son visage, il ne ferait pas attention à ses mains. Elle repartit s'asseoir un instant plus tard, badge en main.

Le gamin — Francisco Ramon selon la carte qu'avait volé Liv — ne fut pas difficile à traquer. Une fois ses quatre cafés récupérés, il monta dans un bus. Liv attendit le suivant pour se mettre à sa poursuite et descendit dès qu'elle aperçut au loin le long bâtiment couvert de baies vitrées et ses deux hautes tours. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut prêt à franchir les portiques d'entrée, elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main et se mit à courir.

— Attendez ! Monsieur ! Attendez !

Elle accompagna ses cris de grands gestes de bras, qui finirent par attirer son attention. Il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, perplexe. Elle y parvint, forçant son essoufflement pour paraître plus convaincante. Elle passa ainsi plusieurs secondes à « reprendre sa respiration » avant de se lancer.

— Vous avez fait tomber ça au Jitters, articula-t-elle, toujours pantelante. J'ai pas eu le temps de le ramasser que vous étiez déjà parti.

— Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me le rendre ?

— La serveuse m'a indiqué le bus à prendre, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Je me suis dit que vous vous retrouveriez embêté si vous alliez au travail sans…

— Merci, c'est… vraiment très gentil.

Il lui tendit la main.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Cisco Ramon.

— Olivia Moore.

Elle la serra d'une poigne solide et lui rendit son sourire.

 _Cisco est agenouillé au sol, les mains liées. Son visage est marqué par la terreur, une larme coule sur sa joue_

— _Ce Flash… Tu sais qui c'est ?_

— _Je… je sais pas, il enlève jamais son masque, bredouille-t-il en secouant la tête._

 _Snart lève son arme et tire sur l'homme couché à côté de Cisco, qui se met à hurler._

Le cœur de Liv manqua un battement. Peut-être que sa victime du moment ne s'était pas montrée très correcte avec ce pauvre Cisco. Elle barra l'étape du plan B qui consistait à lui avouer à demi-mot qu'elle connaissait Leonard Snart et passa à la suite. Quand elle reporta son attention sur lui, il avait au visage une expression vide. Liv n'avait jamais vu un autre zombie en pleine vision, mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait décrit, c'était ce à quoi cela devait ressembler. Est-ce qu'il pouvait… non, impossible.

— Tout va bien ?

Il revint à la réalité à la seconde-même où il entendit sa voix. Il prit plusieurs secondes à cligner des yeux et la dévisagea d'un air qui rappela à Liv l'employé du commissariat qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt.

— Euh oui, pardon, une petite absence. On a beaucoup de travail au labo, j'ai fait une petite nuit.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête et s'arrêta sur le gros sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

— Vous êtes de passage à Central City ?

— Oui, je suis ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je fais un peu de tourisme, je découvre la ville.

— Super ! Si ça vous dit, mes collègues et moi, on va à la soirée karaoké au Jitters ce soir. Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous…

Le sourire poli que Liv lui adressait s'agrandit d'autant plus. Si le travail se faisait tout seul, maintenant !

— Avec plaisir !

— Ça commence à vingt heures, mais on arrivera un peu avant. Je vous présenterai à tout le monde.

— Super, on se retrouvera là-bas dans ce cas.

Ils se saluèrent d'un geste de la main, avant que Cisco disparaisse derrière les portiques. Liv repartit vers le centre-ville, triomphante. Le plan avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances.

Pendant l'après-midi, elle se mit en quête d'un hôtel. Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un motel excentré, situé à deux pas d'une ligne de bus. Elle paya d'avance pour trois jours et s'installa.

La chambre était exiguë mais assez confortable pour le peu de temps qu'elle comptait y passer. La seule technologie disponible résidait dans le petit écran plat fixé au mur, qui ne captait qu'une poignée de chaînes. Les rideaux étaient si opaques que les fermer plongeait la pièce dans la pénombre la plus totale. Parfait, un peu plus de discrétion ne ferait pas de mal.

Le lit était un peu plus dur que ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais pour le prix de la chambre, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle s'allongea un moment, les yeux fixés au plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle agisse, qu'elle continue à enquêter sur le problème. Sa vision avait confirmé qu'il existait un lien entre Flash et STAR Labs, mais rien ne lui disait que Barry et Cisco étaient amis, encore moins qu'il serait présent à la soirée. Si jamais il ne venait pas, elle aurait perdu son après-midi.

Après une rapide douche, elle traça sur Internet l'itinéraire jusqu'à sa destination. Si elle prenait le prochain bus, elle y serait aux alentours de dix-sept heures. C'était jouable. Et puis, si elle restait dans cette chambre à ne rien faire, elle finirait par devenir folle. Sans plus de délibérations, elle sortit, n'emportant que le strict nécessaire.

La maison des West se situait dans une banlieue résidentielle bourgeoise sans être trop luxueuse. Tout le cahier des charges était respecté : façade de bois peinte en vert rehaussé de blanc, pelouse soignée, arbustes taillés au millimètre, jardinières de géranium aux fenêtres. Il ne manquait plus que la clôture de piquets blancs pour compléter la maison parfaite du rêve américain.

Liv grimpa les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée. Elle frappa. C'était une de ces portes d'entrée ouvragée sur laquelle on avait ajouté un quadrillage de vitres brouillées pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière. Un trop grand risque pour un trop petit bénéfice, pensa-t-elle. N'importe qui pouvait profiter de ces carreaux pour faciliter une effraction. Aussitôt qu'elle eut toqué, une silhouette se découpa de l'autre côté et vint lui ouvrir.

Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait à la bonne adresse. L'homme qui lui faisait face — grand et large, peau sombre, crâne dégarni et bouc taillé avec autant de précision que ses rosiers — ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'elle avait vu sur la photographie quand elle était allée chercher son adresse dans la base de données nationale.

— Vos collègues sont passés il y a deux semaines, on leur a déjà fait un don, dit-il après un échange de « bonjours ».

— Je pense qu'il y a méprise. Je suis consultante pour la police de Seattle. Je travaille avec le lieutenant Babineaux.

Elle préféra ne pas lui demander avec quel genre de quémandeuse il l'avait confondue, trop fatiguée pour permettre à son ego de prendre un tel coup.

Il la laissa entrer, elle en profita pour détailler l'intérieur. C'était confortable, pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour un quinquagénaire célibataire. À gauche de l'entrée, on entrait dans un salon décoré dans des tons chauds, qui donnait tout de suite sur une salle à manger et une cuisine ouverte. À droite, un escalier menait au premier étage.

Joe l'invita à prendre place dans le canapé de cuir, elle s'exécuta. Elle se présenta encore une fois comme étant une consultante travaillant avec le lieutenant Clive Babineaux, et expliqua qu'elle était venue à sa demande afin de confirmer certains détails et de poursuivre l'enquête. Joe sembla circonspect de prime abord — elle soupçonnait qu'il l'avait laissé entrer uniquement parce qu'il était certain d'avoir le dessus sur elle en cas d'affrontement — mais se détendit lorsqu'elle sortit une série de dossier estampillé du blason de la police de Seattle.

— D'abord, j'aimerais vous montrer quelques photos pour confirmer l'identité de notre victime.

Elle sortit de leur pochette quelques clichés : des gros plans sur le visage de Snart, mais aussi des plans plus larges, ainsi que d'autres détaillant ses tatouages. Joe West n'eut besoin de rien de plus qu'un coup d'œil.

— Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit à votre collègue, c'est Leonard Snart. Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça, et vous allez peut-être me trouver dur, mais il a peut-être bien rendu un fier service à notre société. Ce type était une ordure.

Il marqua une pause. Liv n'en profita pas pur répliquer du peu qu'elle en savait, il avait raison.

— Je peux vous demander comment il est mort ?

— On lui a arraché le cœur.

— Pardon ?

— Vous comprendrez pourquoi on a pensé que nos deux affaires étaient liées.

Il hocha la tête.

— Vous voulez un café ?

— Non merci, j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui. Par contre, un peu d'eau ne serait pas de refus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Liv en profita pour en faire de même et parcourut du regard les cadres qui ornaient les murs.

— Alors, dit-il en lui tendant un verre, satisfaites un peu ma curiosité de flic c'est quoi votre truc à vous ?

— Comment ça, mon truc ?

— Mentalisme ? Sens de l'observation super développé ? Peut-être que vous êtes un détecteur de mensonges humain ? Nous aussi, on en a parfois, des consultants de votre genre. Je suis sûr que le lieutenant Babineaux vous a envoyée pour une bonne raison.

Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton enjoué plus qu'inquisiteur, mais Liv savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit au moindre faux pas. S'il n'était pas convaincu et qu'il décidait d'appeler Babineaux pour vérifier ses dires, elle pourrait dire adieu à ses projets.

— Je suis médium.

— Médium, rien que ça ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

— Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais pour vous donner la version rapide, il arrive que les morts partagent avec moi des visions de leur vie. C'est déclenché par des stimulus comme des sons, des odeurs, quand je parle avec des gens qui l'ont connu ou que je me rends dans des lieux où ils ont vécu. Ce genre de choses.

West la dévisagea, le temps d'absorber l'information.

— Remarquez, nous, on a des hommes qui courent à la vitesse de la lumière, qui font trembler la terre ou qui contrôlent la météo, alors après tout, pourquoi pas.

— Le monde devient étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme vous dites…

Le silence retomba mais Liv ne voulait pas le laisser lui échapper de sitôt. Il savait des choses sur Snart et, plus important, sur Barry et elle finirait par les savoir, elle aussi. D'un pas nonchalant, elle parcourut la pièce, le nez toujours levé vers les cadres. La plupart d'entre eux montraient une magnifique jeune femme, sans doute Iris, de l'enfance au diplôme de fin d'études.

— C'est votre fille ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Iris. Elle est…

— Journaliste au Picture News, je sais.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mystérieux, avant de répondre, plus prosaïque :

— C'est grâce à son article que nous avons appris pour le cœur que vous avez reçu. Toujours pas d'identification ?

— Toujours pas. Toutes les informations concernant Leonard Snart ont été effacées de nos bases de données, il y a un moment de ça. Les techniciens de laboratoire vont devoir travailler à partir de données sur sa famille et même là, c'est au petit bonheur la chance, il paraît.

— Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de voir des policiers qui s'intéressent vraiment à ce que font les petites mains loin du feu des projecteurs. Je suis assistante légiste en parallèle de mon travail de consultante, et je peux vous dire que les hommes de chez nous sont bien moins au courant de ce qui se passe au sous-sol.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Oh ça, c'est normal, Barry travaille au laboratoire de la police criminelle. Il nous a tellement rebattu les oreilles avec ça que je sais dans quoi je pourrais me reconvertir si je perds mon job.

— Barry ?

Joe la rejoignit dans le salon Il saisit un petit cadre noir posé sur le piano et la lui montra. Elle représentait un adolescent en blazer bleu qui souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif. Il avait changé depuis, mais Liv reconnut sans mal le Barry de ses visions.

— Je l'ai recueilli quand son père a été envoyé en prison, on peut dire que c'est un peu mon fils adoptif. C'était un enfant très craintif, vous savez. Et puis, il a commencé à faire de la chorale et il s'est ouvert. Il a beaucoup de talent, en plus. Allez comprendre pourquoi il a préféré entrer dans la police, vous…

— L'envie de venir en aide à son prochain, sans doute.

Elle fixa la photo pendant un long moment. Alors il était là, le lien.


	9. 9 - Des graciés et des punis

Cisco arriva dans le Cortex pâle et essoufflé. Il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et avait monté les marches quatre à quatre, dans l'espoir de réduire l'agitation qui l'envahissait. Par chance, Barry, Caitlin, Harry étaient tous les trois présents, en pleine délibération sur la conduite qu'il fallait adopter à présent qu'il était presque certain que Savitar était impliqué. Oliver, lui, avait prévenu qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard dans la journée. Tant mieux, se dit Cisco. Il avait remarqué la tension entre Barry et lui, et même si la raison lui échappait, il préférait les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre le plus longtemps possible.

— Faut… Il faut…

Il ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots. Harry, assis dans son fauteuil, index appuyés sur le menton, soupira.

— Calmez-vous un peu, Ramon, et dites-nous ce qui se passe pour que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils.

Il lui lança un regard agacé. Est-ce qu'il apprendrait à être sympathique un jour, celui-là ? Les autres l'observaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité, pendant que Caitlin se précipitait sur lui pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

— J'ai vibé une fille en bas de l'immeuble tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'elle est en danger… ou qu'elle est dangereuse… ou les deux…

Il venait de capter leur intérêt. Entre deux gorgées de son latte ultra-sucré, il les fixa du regard tour à tour. D'habitude, ses visions s'estompaient au fil des minutes, si bien qu'il finissait par n'en rester que des bribes. Celle-ci était encore vivace dans son esprit, chaque détail lui sautait aux yeux. Il fallait en profiter.

— Elle a récupéré mon pass au Jitters et m'a suivi jusqu'ici pour me le rendre. On a un peu discuté, je l'ai remerciée, on s'est serré la main…

— Les faits, Ramon.

Nouveau regard assassin.

— Je l'ai vue avec un couteau dans le ventre. Mais c'est pas tout : ses yeux sont devenus rouges, injectés de sang, un vrai regard de malade. Elle a haleté deux secondes et a retiré le couteau comme ça, comme si c'était rien du tout. Et il y avait presque pas de sang autour de la blessure.

Ils jetèrent tous des regards circonspects en direction des autres.

— Un nouveau metahumain ? demanda Harry. Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

— Ça ressemble à rien de ce qu'on a vu jusque-là, répondit Caitlin. Vu ce que tu nous décris, ça a l'air d'être un pouvoir de régénération assez spectaculaire, mais ces yeux rouges, c'est bizarre… Un coup de Bivolo peut-être ?

Cisco secoua la tête, avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

— Non, non, ça avait rien à voir avec ces yeux rouges là. C'était vraiment… je saurais pas dire… comme les yeux d'un animal sauvage. Mais c'est pas ça le pire.

Il reprit sa respiration. Bien que sûr et certain de ce qu'il avait vu, il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire.

— Quand elle a enlevé le couteau, elle a dit un truc du genre : « Ça, c'est pas très gentil, chéri » et elle a tiré avec le fusil cryogénique. Sur Barry.

— Le fusil cryogénique, répéta Caitlin. Tu veux dire…

— Celui de Snart, oui. Enfin, celui que Snart a volé et qu'en principe, il était le dernier à avoir en sa possession.

— Et elle a tiré sur moi ?

Il hocha la tête. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Voilà, il avait lâché le morceau. Désormais, restait à leur dire qu'il l'avait invitée à venir chanter avec eux. Cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution sur le moment. Ils auraient toute la soirée pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une vraie menace ou si une autre explication restait envisageable.

Tandis que chacun y allait de son avis sur la nature de cette vision, passant de la plus simple à la plus alambiquée, Barry demeurait étrangement silencieux. Cisco ne doutait pas qu'il se reproche la mort de Snart, mais quand il le vit sur le point de parler, puis l'instant d'après, se pincer les lèvres pour se forcer à se taire, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il croisa son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, Barry se contenta de tourner la tête.

Il ne vint vers lui qu'une fois que tous le monde repartit vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. Barry entraîna Cisco par le bras jusqu'à un atelier désert et ferma la porte derrière eux. Plusieurs fois, il regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait.

— Cette fille, quand elle m'a tiré dessus… Tu as vu où elle était ?

Cisco dut se concentrer un instant pour s'en souvenir. Les éléments les plus importants de la scène étaient toujours gravés dans sa mémoire, mais les détails s'effaçaient à mesure que passaient les secondes. Du décor, il ne voyait plus que des formes floues, à peine discernable.

— Je suis quasiment sûr que c'était une cuisine. Plutôt dans les tons beiges et gris. Il y avait… euuuh… il y avait un de ces comptoirs en îlot et une énorme hotte en métal. Ça avait l'air d'être dans un appartement, mais je suis pas sûr…

— Est-ce que dans le fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte ?

— Oui… répondit Cisco après un instant de réflexion. Une porte sombre qui menait dans une pièce claire.

— Et est-ce qu'à droite de cette porte, il y avait un grand tableau entièrement bleu ?

Interpellé par la question, Cisco ne répondit pas, et se contenta de dévisager Barry. Il savait quelque chose qu'il ne leur avait pas dit, et plus que vexé, Cisco s'en sentit inquiet. Barry leur disait tout, c'était leur accord et la seule garantie d'un bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. S'il leur avait caché une information, la situation prenait une toute autre tournure. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si grave que Barry, l'honnêteté incarnée, ait décidé de ne pas en parler à son meilleur ami ? Cisco finit par hocher la tête. Le carré bleu saphir flottait encore dans ses souvenirs, unique bigarrure dans un espace de brun, de beige et de noir.

— Tu sais où c'est ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une invitation à parler que d'une véritable question il était évident que la réponse était « oui ».

Une fois de plus, Barry lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours seuls dans la pièce. Cisco crut un instant qu'il se mettrait enfin à table, mais hésita, commença des phrases, se ravisa, recommença. Finalement, il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil à roulettes et fixa le sol pendant encore un instant avant de se lancer. Son regard se plongea dans les yeux noirs de Cisco, laissant transparaître une vulnérabilité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue.

— Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien aux autres ? Si ça vient à se savoir, j'aimerais que ça vienne de moi.

— Bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Cisco se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue plus d'un an plus tôt avec Oliver, au sujet du mystérieux objet de l'amour de Barry. Et si Iris s'était trompée ? Et s'il était bien sorti avec une femme, et que cette femme n'était autre que la petite blonde au teint de cadavre qu'il venait de rencontrer ? Elle avait affirmé n'être que de passage en ville, mais cela pouvait bien être un mensonge, pour ce qu'il en savait.

— Cet endroit, je le connais. C'est l'appartement de Snart.

Voilà qui était inattendu. Il savait que Barry et Snart avaient plusieurs fois concocté des plans tordus dans le dos de l'équipe Flash, ce n'était pas exactement une information inédite. Cependant, Cisco était loin de s'imaginer que Barry ait eu connaissance d'une des planques de Captain Cold sans prévenir aucun de ses coéquipiers.

— Mais comment tu sais…

— Comment je sais à quoi ça ressemble ? Disons que j'y ai passé un bon moment l'année dernière quand…

Son regard se faisait fuyant. Il examina tour à tour une vis oubliée sur la table puis ses propres ongles, sans pouvoir affronter Cisco. Ce dernier se doutait de la révélation qui allait arriver, mais une partie de son cerveau bloquait l'information, refusait qu'elle puisse être vraie. Barry prit une grande inspiration, soupira.

— L'année dernière, Snart et moi, on a eu une aventure.

Enfin, c'était dit. Cisco ne sut comment réagir. Il aurait sans doute dû s'énerver, ou au moins se sentir blessé que Barry ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Mais devant l'expression peinée de Barry, devant ses yeux qui rougissaient de seconde en seconde, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'un pincement au cœur.

— J'ai essayé de vous le dire plusieurs fois, je te jure que j'ai voulu tout vous avouer presque tous les jours pendant ces six mois. Mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur. J'avais peur que vous pensiez que j'étais en train de faire une erreur ou que vous recommenciez à me voir comme une menace à cause de ça. Et surtout, j'avais peur que vous lui fassiez du mal à lui.

Cisco tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir près de Barry, tandis qu'il commençait à lui raconter comment c'était arrivé. Il laissait de côté les détails les plus intimes, s'arrêtant un instant quand il était sur le point de trop en dire, les lèvres pincées, les yeux fixés sur un point de vide à mi-chemin entre lui et le sol. Il lui raconta comme il avait tenté de résister, de se persuader que c'était une mauvaise idée, que cela ne pouvait déboucher que sur une catastrophe, et comme il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que céder. Ç'avait été les meilleurs sept mois de sa vie, autant que les pires, coincé dans un bonheur sans bornes entre son cœur et sa raison. Pas une seule fois il ne prononça le mot « amour », il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses sentiments transpiraient dans chacune de ses phrases, teintés de désespoir. Il n'en avait pas voulu, il n'avait pas choisi, il avait été pris dans le courant et n'avait pas pu — pas _voulu_ — se débattre.

Quand il lui parla d'Oliver, et du choix qu'il l'avait forcé à prendre, il dût s'arrêter un instant pour essuyer ses yeux humides d'un revers de manches.

— Désolé… renifla-t-il. Tu dois me trouver pitoyable.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, surtout. Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu lui trouves, ni même que j'aurais bien réagi si tu étais venu m'en parler à l'époque, mais je vois bien que ça te touche et que si tu n'en parles à personne, ça finira par empirer et vraiment te faire du mal. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

— J'ai été tellement lâche, Cisco. J'aurais dû tenir tête à Oliver. Si j'avais été un peu plus courageux, il serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est…

À défaut d'une réponse adéquate, Cisco posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il ne doutait pas qu'Oliver aurait mis ses menaces à exécution, et il était peu probable que Cold, même armé de son fusil cryogénique, puisse tenir tête à un justicier surentraîné, qui avait plusieurs fois eu le dessus sur Flash. Il se retint de le formuler à voix haute mais, en toute vraisemblance, Snart serait mort dans les deux cas.

— Écoute, rien n'est de ta faute, d'accord ? Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour protéger une personne que tu… enfin, à qui tu tenais. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là, de jour comme de nuit. Tu as le droit d'avoir mal et d'être en deuil. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne fasses rien d'irréfléchi.

La peur qu'il ressentait à l'égard des pouvoirs de Flash s'était estompée à mesure qu'il avait appris à le connaître, mais l'immense potentiel qu'il renfermait le terrorisait encore parfois. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Barry était son ami, et si quelqu'un n'avait aucune intention de causer du tort à qui que ce soit, c'était bien lui. Cependant, cette inquiétude revenait le hanter en temps de crise. Une tristesse et une colère aussi profondes, couplées à une aptitude à réécrire le cours du temps, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Barry hocha la tête. Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes pour se calmer, puis il retourna vers le Cortex.

— Merci, Cisco, dit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

La soirée arriva plus vite que Cisco ne l'avait cru, et avec elle, l'obligation de révéler le plan — foireux, sans aucun doute — qu'il avait concocté le matin. Ils étaient tous installés dans une voiture de fonction de STAR Labs, en route pour le centre-ville quand il se décida à larguer la bombe. Harry avait décidé de ne pas les suivre dans leurs « enfantillages », ce serait déjà un lot de remarques désobligeantes en moins.

Il choisit d'être le plus direct possible, de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

— Vous savez, Olivia, la fille dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ? En fait, je l'ai invitée au karaoké.

— Tu as fait quoi ? s'exclama Caitlin.

— Après ma vision, je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre au Jitters ce soir. Je me suis dit qu'un endroit public et neutre, ce serait parfait pour la jauger et voir si elle représentait un danger.

— Tu l'as vu me tirer dessus… dit Barry. C'est pas une preuve suffisante qu'elle est dangereuse ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était sûr de rien quand il s'agissait de ses visions. Sans aucun autre élément de contexte, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger de la situation.

— Je te rappelle que tu la plantes dans le ventre aussi, avant ça. Du peu qu'on en sait, c'était de la légitime défense…

— Mais je poignarderais jamais personne, moi ! Tu me connais, quand même ?

— C'est bien pour ça que je trouve ça étrange, figure-toi.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Ils arrivèrent au café une demi-heure avant le début de la soirée, et commandèrent chacun un café et de quoi grignoter. Olivia n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle ne fit son apparition que quinze minutes plus tard et vint s'asseoir à leur table avec toute la nonchalance du monde. Elle se présenta à tout le monde comme elle l'avait fait pour Cisco quelques heures plus tôt : Olivia « mais appelez-moi Liv » Moore, de Seattle, venue faire du tourisme dans le Midwest.

Ces derniers temps, les pouvoirs de Cisco s'étaient développés. Ses visions devenaient de plus en plus détaillées, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il s'était récemment découvert une capacité à ressentir les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient, sans avoir besoin de les toucher, cette fois. Il ne parvenait pas encore à le déclencher à volonté, et seules les émotions les plus intenses restaient identifiables avec certitude. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de ressentir les intentions de cette drôle d'inconnue. Il voulait au moins déceler, si elle existait, la moindre trace d'animosité à leur égard. Mais rien, pas l'ombre d'un indice. Elle était pour lui comme un livre ouvert mais vide, rédigé à l'encre sympathique.

Peu à peu, ils réussirent à se détendre en sa présence. Elle était étrange, on ne pouvait pas le nier, et son attention se portait un peu trop sur Barry au goût de Cisco. Et si elle était au courant de sa relation passée avec Snart et se servait de lui pour retrouver le fusil cryogénique ? Elle vivait à Seattle elle avait très bien pu apprendre la mort de Snart et y voir l'occasion parfaite de s'accaparer son arme.

— Ah non, moi je vais passer mon tour pour ce soir, répondit Caitlin avec un rire nerveux quand Liv l'invita à prendre le tour suivant. À côté de ces deux-là, je chante comme une casserole, je ne fais pas le poids.

— Comme vous voudrez. Moi, je suis sûre que je les coiffe au poteau.

Elle monta sur la scène et commença à entonner un air de The Cure. Cela laissait à l'équipe Flash quelques minutes pour partager leurs impressions.

— Moi, elle me paraît gentille, confia Caitlin. Tu es sûr que quand tu as vu ses yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être l'effet du pouvoir de Bivolo ?

— Certain. Ce n'étaient pas juste ses iris qui sont devenus rouges pendant une seconde, c'était toute la surface de son œil et le tour était tout noir, comme s'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans l'orbite tout d'un coup. Sa peau était encore plus pâle aussi. Je te dis qu'elle est louche.

— Tu penses que c'est une metahumaine ? Parce que décrite comme ça, on dirait plutôt un vampire…

Barry, lui, ne prit pas part à la discussion. Tout le temps de la chanson, il fixa Liv d'un air perplexe. Cisco nota de ne lui demander que plus tard ce qu'il en pensait. Il serait sans doute plus loquace quand il ne risquerait plus de trahir son secret auprès de Caitlin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cisco repartit pour une seconde chanson. Emporté par les paroles, il ferma les yeux le temps d'un couplet. Quand il les rouvrit, les trois autres avaient disparu. Caitlin revint des toilettes un instant plus tard, mais les deux autres restaient introuvables.


	10. 10 - Janus

En descendant la rue du Jitters, on arrivait vite sur les rives du Missouri. Il faisait figure de ruisseau par rapport à l'impressionnante baie de Seattle, mais la promenade restait agréable. Des grappes d'autochtones autant que de touristes se baladaient dans la fraîcheur du soir qui tombait. Les uns profitaient du seul moment de la journée où l'on pouvait flâner sans avoir l'impression de se liquéfier, d'autres s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour prendre des photos.

Barry n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre Liv loin de ses amis. Par excès de confiance dans ses pouvoirs, parce qu'il avait senti que Liv pouvait lui en apprendre beaucoup sur ce qui était arrivé à Leonard Snart, ou pour une toute autre raison, elle n'en savait rien. Le résultat restait le même : elle avait l'occasion d'être seule avec lui.

Ils s'étaient accoudés à une rambarde, face à la rivière. Liv n'avait pas encore décidé par quel angle attaquer le problème. Durant la journée, pas une seconde elle ne s'était arrêtée pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Apprendre que Joe West n'était autre que le père adoptif de Barry avait chamboulé ses plans. Elle s'imaginait un homme seul, qu'elle aurait pu approcher dès qu'elle l'aurait trouvé. À la place, elle découvrait une ribambelle d'amis, collègues, une famille présente qui semblait lui vouer un culte. Savait-il seulement quelle était son identité secrète ? Elle n'en doutait pas en ce qui concernait Cisco et Caitlin, mais Joe, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait parlé de lui comme d'un simple technicien, et bien qu'elle n'exclue pas le fait qu'il mente pour le protéger, elle ne pouvait jurer de rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. De temps à autre, Barry jetait un coup d'œil en direction de Liv, curieux, mais sans jamais prononcer un mot. Elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises par le biais de ses visions, mais à présent qu'il se tenait à côté d'elle, elle comprenait comment Snart avait pu tomber sous son charme. Il était adorable. Une beauté qui ne se trouvait pas seulement dans son visage fin qui semblait avait été sculpté par Pygmalion lui-même, dans ses grands yeux de chaton effrayé ou dans la musculature discrète mais bien présente qu'elle devinait sous ses vêtements. Il portait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans la moindre de ses manières, une délicatesse et une douceur qui trouvaient, elle le savait, une résonance dans son caractère.

— Vous n'êtes pas une simple touriste, n'est-ce pas ?

Perspicace, en plus de ça. Il avait tout pour plaire, on dirait. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Bien sûr que non.

— Pourquoi vous êtes venue, alors ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours accoudée à la rambarde, et lui adressa un sourire amusé, qu'elle espérait reconnaissable.

— Et si on se tutoyait, plutôt ? Toi et moi, on se connaît beaucoup plus que ce que tu imagines.

Il leva un sourcil perplexe, mais ne demanda pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il attendait sans doute qu'elle réponde à sa question.

— Je suis venue pour te voir, Barry Allen.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il faisait tout son possible pour sembler serein. Pourtant, sa main était serrée sur la barrière et sa mâchoire se contractait d'une tension subtile mais bien présente. Il se méfiait d'elle, ce qu'elle trouvait tout naturel. Elle débarquait dans sa vie sans prévenir et pas forcément au meilleur moment. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser. Dès qu'elle lui aurait remis la clé, elle retournerait à Seattle et continuerait à chercher le coupable comme elle le faisait en temps normal.

— Je dois te remettre quelque chose de la part de Leonard Snart.

Cette fois-ci, plus la moindre trace de calme sur son visage. Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea, comme pour chercher dans ses traits un quelconque indice de sa sincérité.

— Tu le connaissais ?

— Depuis peu.

— Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

— C'est normal. Mais moi, je sais énormément de choses sur toi.

De nouveau, il lui lança un regard suspicieux, la panique naissante bien visible dans ses yeux. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait garder son identité secrète, s'il réagissait ainsi à chaque sous-entendu. Liv espéra au moins qu'elle réagissait mieux quand on évoquait les zombies.

— Oui, même ça, répondit-elle à sa question tacite.

Barry ricana.

— Alors c'était toi ? Moi qui pensais que c'était Mick…

— C'était moi ?

— Sa caution. La personne en charge de révéler mon identité au cas où il disparaisse.

Voilà qui était nouveau. Dans aucune de ses visions, elle n'avait vu quoi que ce soit de semblable. Si cette personne existait bel et bien, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

— Non, ce n'est pas moi. Tu sais, il ne m'a pas vraiment dit toutes ces choses de son plein gré.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Barry eut un mouvement de recul. Une nouvelle fois, la méfiance poignait dans son regard et il recula d'un pas, prêt à bondir en cas de danger. Liv, elle, trouvait la situation des plus amusantes. Elle avait pensé lui remettre la clé et s'en aller sans un mot, mais sa curiosité et le divertissement sans bornes qu'elle tirerait à le rendre fou l'en empêchait. Elle avait fait tout ce trajet juste pour le voir, elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.

— Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi.

— Ça, j'en doute. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment.

— Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Liv Moore. Oui, c'est mon vrai nom, je ne vous ai pas menti là-dessus.

Allez, c'était le moment de lancer le pavé dans la mare. Dans sa poche, la clé USB lui semblait brûlante.

— Cela dit, tu as raison, je ne suis pas venue pour admirer la beauté de Central City. Je travaille pour la police, en tant qu'assistante du médecin légiste. C'est moi qui ai autopsié le corps de Snart.

Si elle avait voulu être tout à fait exacte, elle aurait précisé que Ravi s'était chargé du plus gros du travail, mais l'important n'était pas là.

— Alors c'est vrai, il est bien mort ?

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

— J'espérais un miracle. Un de ces coups de théâtre dont il a… enfin, dont il avait le secret. J'espérais qu'il revienne au moment où tout le monde le croyait mort, qu'il reviendrait me voir au moins une dernière fois.

Quand sa voix mourut, il plongea son regard dans l'eau trouble de la rivière, sur laquelle scintillait les lampadaires de la rive opposée comme autant de lucioles flottant dans le courant. Liv en fit de même. Il n'était pas encore temps de lui dire qui elle était, elle réservait cela pour les cas d'urgence, si toutes les autres solutions se révélaient inefficaces. Et puis, que dire dans ce genre de situation ? « Coucou, en fait, je suis un zombie, je mange des cerveaux et il se trouve que justement, j'ai dégusté celui de ton amant dans de la soupe de nouilles entre midi et deux » ? Il le prendrait sans doute mal.

Elle attendit un peu avant de relancer la conversation. Il avait besoin de temps pour accuser le coup. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il n'en fut rien. Il observait, amer, une feuille glisser à la surface de l'eau. Liv, elle, jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les deux autres n'allaient pas tarder à les retrouver. Eux non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance, si elle en croyait les regards en coin que lui avaient lancé Cisco et Caitlin et la séance de messes basses qui avait débuté dès qu'elle avait quitté la table.

— Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Selon toute probabilité, non. Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre en quelques secondes. Il était mort quand on l'a jeté à l'eau.

— Tant mieux.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Liv posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas… Si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche…

Sans réfléchir, elle l'attira à lui dans une courte étreinte. Il ne résista pas et se laissa fondre contre elle, sans tenir compte des passants qui leur jetaient des regards curieux.

— Je dois pas te faire une superbe première impression, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Je suis vraiment désolé.

 _Il fait nuit sur la baie de Seattle. Le vent s'est levé et agite de ridules la surface de l'eau. On se tient serré contre lui. Il ne voit de l'autre qu'une masse de cheveux bruns et un bout d'épaule. Il sait qu'il va mourir, il ne se débat pas._

— _Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir faire autrement, mais j'ai pas le choix. Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre._

 _Un craquement, puis la pénombre._

D'un geste, Liv repoussa Barry avant de reculer autant qu'elle pouvait. Revoir la mort d'une victime n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, ces visions lui tordaient l'estomac et la glaçaient jusqu'aux os. C'était encore pire, cette fois. Elle n'avait pas vu le tueur, à part pour un peu de crâne et la rondeur d'une épaule.

Sa voix suffisait.

Reconnaissable entre mille.

Celle de Barry.

Liv peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le bris des os sous la force d'une seule main surpuissante résonnait encore entre ses oreilles, il s'amplifiait à mesure qu'elle le regardait. Non, c'était impossible, elle se trompait, elle faisait erreur, il n'avait pas pu, il était si triste, si dévasté d'apprendre sa mort, pas assez bon comédien pour feindre la douleur qui ceignait son cœur quand il parlait de lui. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Impossible. Impensable.

Pourtant, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne pouvait confondre cette voix avec une autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Barry ?

Il s'avança vers elle, elle recula encore. La promenade était encore pleine de civils, il ne tenterait rien ici. Il tendit la main vers elle.

— Je comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Fais pas l'innocent. Je t'ai vu, dans le port de Seattle. Tu tuais Leonard Snart.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Cisco et Caitlin arrivaient vers eux au pas de course.

— On vous a cherché partout, vous éloignez pas comme ça sans prévenir, haleta Cisco quand il s'arrêta. Barry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Adossée à la barrière, Liv ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait rarement ressenti une telle peur et pas seulement à cause de sa vision. Il pouvait la tuer en moins d'une seconde, s'il le voulait, et personne ne serait en mesure de l'en empêcher. Elle respira à fond, tenta de se calmer. Tant qu'elle resterait dans un lieu public, à la vue de tous, elle ne craindrait rien.

— Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait vu tuer Snart.

— Je t'ai vu. Là, à l'instant. Tu étais dans le port de Seattle, tu lui as dit que tu étais désolé, puis tu lui as arraché le cœur.

Elle avait détaché chacun de ses mots comme pour s'aider à y croire elle-même. C'était impossible, quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourtant, plus elle essayait de s'en convaincre, plus clairement elle entendait la voix de Barry au creux de son oreille.

— Tu l'as vu, répéta Cisco, là, à l'instant. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que… que tu as des visions ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

— Dans ce cas, touche n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu verras qu'on n'est pas impliqués dans sa mort.

— Ça marche pas comme ça. Je le contrôle pas.

— Alors suis-nous à STAR Labs. On sera mieux pour discuter de tout ça.

— Tu es quoi ?!

Elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Dans cette configuration, seul Flash représentait un réel danger, et plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait que ce gamin puisse être une menace pour qui que ce soit. La peur qui la tiraillait n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, mais elle s'estompait de seconde en seconde, à mesure que le souvenir de sa vision s'atténuait. Une autre explication existait, Barry ne pouvait pas avoir tué Snart.

— Je suis un zombie, répéta-t-elle. Je suis morte… ou peu s'en faut.

Finalement, la révélation était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Cela dit, s'était-elle rassurée, elle avait entre les mains la véritable identité de Flash comme monnaie d'échange. Elle pouvait bien leur confier un secret ou deux.

— Du coup, tu n'as rien contre le fait qu'on t'examine pour vérifier tes dires ? demanda Caitlin. Parce que je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça… très bizarre.

— Bien sûr, faites ce que vous voulez.

Une minute plus tard, Caitlin revenait dans le Cortex avec une trousse de matériel médical. Elle écouta les battements de son cœur et sa respiration au stéthoscope, prit sa tension, tenta sans grands résultats une prise de sang. À chaque nouvel examen, son visage se décomposait un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence.

— Presque pas de pouls, une respiration superficielle, et sa tension est presque indétectable. C'est comme si elle était morte.

— Je vous l'avais dit.

Cisco se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, une main plaquée sur la bouche, en proie à une intense réflexion.

— D'accord, tu es un mort-vivant. Enfin, une morte-vivante. Je pensais que les zombies ressembleraient plus à des hordes affamées et décomposées…

— Ils existent aussi. Quand on ne mange pas assez de cerveau, on finit par se dégrader et perdre toute humanité. On appelle ça des Romero.

— J'approuve ce nom.

Pendant le bref instant pendant lequel Cisco se tut, Liv jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Barry. Il ne semblait pas aussi emballé que les autres à la découverte d'un nouveau genre de metahumain et restait en retrait, plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

— Attends… Attends, attends. Un petit instant. Tu dis « on »… Ça veut dire qu'il y en a beaucoup comme toi ?

Liv se retint de pousser un juron. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de discuter des zombies avec Ravi que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

— Seulement trois, d'après ce que je sais. Moi, le zombie qui m'a transformée et une de mes amies de fac, qui est devenue une Romero. Mais elle, elle est déjà morte.

Elle se retint de préciser qu'elle l'avait tuée de sang-froid, sous l'influence d'un cerveau de tueur à gages. Savoir qu'ils avaient sous les yeux un véritable zombie devait être déjà assez effrayant comme cela.

— Et les visions dans tout ça ? intervint Barry.

Aïe, voilà qu'arrivait le moment qu'elle redoutait. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'essayeraient pas de la tuer avant qu'elle ait terminé son explication. Tout habitués des créatures surnaturelles qu'ils étaient, ils restaient des humains, et les humains restaient rarement de marbre quand ils apprenaient les secrets du don de Liv.

— Je vous préviens, ça va pas vous plaire.

— Je suis sûr qu'on a vu pire, la rassura Cisco.

— Quand je mange le cerveau d'un cadavre, ce n'est pas seulement dans le but de me nourrir. J'absorbe les souvenirs et le caractère de la personne. Ça me permet, avec le bon stimulus, d'avoir des visions de sa vie. Je m'en sers pour aider la police à résoudre des crimes.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur le laboratoire. Barry fut le premier à réagir. Sans qu'aucun des trois autres ait eu le temps de réagir, il sortit de la salle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cisco et Caitlin, eux, restèrent cloués sur place, sans savoir comment répondre à cela. Ils s'échangèrent un regard confus.

— Alors, ce que tu essaies de nous dire… commença Caitlin.

— C'est que tu as… mangé Snart ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Si la situation était pas aussi critique, j'aurais trouvé ça trop marrant. Mais, soyons un peu sérieux…Ce que tu nous dis, c'est que tout à l'heure, tu as vu Barry tuer Snart à Seattle, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui. Enfin, comme je vois tout de la façon dont il l'a vu, j'ai juste aperçu des cheveux et pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais cette voix… j'en suis sûre et certaine, c'était lui. Et j'imagine qu'il n'a pas de frère jumeau non plus.

— Ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Est-ce que tu serais capable d'avoir d'autres visions, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

— Pas pour le moment. La journée a été longue, il faut que j'aille me reposer.

Mieux ne valait pas leur dire que l'effet du cerveau s'amenuisait depuis sa dernière vision, et qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle dose pour relancer la machine. Ils semblaient assez dégoûtés pour aujourd'hui. Cisco la laissa partir avec la promesse de les recontacter si une autre vision arrivait.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Barry blanc comme un linge. Il s'était appuyé contre un mur et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le regard qu'il lui lança quand elle s'approcha de lui la dissuada d'aller l'aider. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désolé et de poursuivre son chemin.

Les bus ne se rendaient plus jusqu'à son motel à cette heure-ci. Elle marcha longtemps et arriva épuisée. Ce n'était pas tant que le périple qui se révéla éreintant, mais les longues, longues minutes seule avec elle-même. Enfin, avec Leonard Snart, pour être plus précise. Si l'emprise de sa psyché sur la sienne n'était plus aussi forte que quelques heures auparavant, elle sentait tout de même autour de son cœur l'épaisse couche de glace qu'il avait construite au fil des années. Si encore elle avait eu le droit au cerveau d'un psychopathe, d'une machine sans sentiments qui se contente de faire ce qu'elle a à faire… mais elle n'avait pas cette chance. Elle ressentait plus que jamais le vide qui creusait un trou béant derrière l'armure.

Sans le vouloir, elle repensa à Lowell. Depuis sa mort, elle avait fait de son mieux pour le chasser de son esprit, pour oublier que si elle avait fait son devoir ce jour-là, si elle avait tiré sur Blaine comme convenu, son petit ami serait encore en vie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ressentit ce manque profond, ce creux qui jamais ne pourrait être comblé.

Arrivée au motel, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle aurait voulu crier, pleurer, se débattre contre cette peine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à repousser, mais rien ne passait à travers l'épaisse muraille. La douleur battait, sourde dans sa poitrine, mais rien n'arrivait jusqu'à son visage.

Elle vida avant de se coucher une des gourdes de compote. Il lui faudrait quelques heures avant qu'elle fasse pleinement effet. En attendant, elle alluma la télé et patienta, affalée en travers du matelas, devant la rediffusion d'une série policière quelconque.

Sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi, la douleur n'en fut que plus grande.


	11. 11 - Comme je descendais des Fleuves

Après

Quand il avait accepté de travailler avec les Légendes, Leonard Snart s'était préparé à tout rencontrer, tout affronter. Des aliens, des super soldats temporels et même, pourquoi pas, des nazis. Tout sauf ce gamin qui se tenait en face de lui, vêtu d'un pyjama décoré de dinosaures, le visage alourdi de fatigue. Bien sûr, il savait en pénétrant dans cette maison qu'il pouvait être entendu, qu'on pouvait remarquer sa présence.

Les temps n'étaient pas encore trop difficiles cette année-là, mais le cauchemar commencerait bientôt. Il se souvenait de quelques matinées heureuses, à cette époque où il rêvait encore de devenir policier pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Quelle ironie.

— Est-ce que vous êtes un ami de mon papa ? demanda Leo – bon sang qu'il haïssait ce diminutif.

Len secoua la tête. Il était aussi loin d'être un ami de Lewis qu'on pouvait l'être.

— En quelque sorte.

— Je crois qu'il dort.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Quand avait-il perdu cette lueur d'innocence qui brillait dans ses yeux ? Au premier coup de Lewis ? Quand Lisa avait elle aussi fait les frais de ses colères ? Il aurait voulu prendre le gamin avec lui, l'emmener loin de tout ça, loin de la barbarie qui envahirait bientôt son foyer. Il convaincrait Rip de le laisser monter avec lui sur le Waverider et s'il refusait, il pourrait toujours le cacher. Leonard Snart tel qu'il était disparaîtrait sans doute, mais il pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant, il se retint.

En acceptant la proposition de Rip, il avait espéré devenir un héros. Revenir chez lui auréolé de gloire, s'être forgé une réputation de type bien, avoir la vie dont l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui rêvait encore. Il ne l'admettait qu'avec honte désormais, mais il avait cru aux beaux discours du voyageur temporel sur leurs hauts faits futurs. Il y avait vu l'occasion rêvée de se racheter. Mais il avait compris. Il ne deviendrait jamais un héros. Rip l'avait choisi – _les_ avait choisis – parce qu'il n'était rien et qu'il était destiné à ne jamais changer. Il resterait toujours tel qu'il était et sa vie n'aurait aucune incidence notoire sur le monde futur.

Il s'agenouilla devant ce petit être qu'il avait été, longtemps auparavant.

— Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose, Leo ? C'est important.

Il hocha la tête. Le cœur de Len se serra quand il se rendit compte que Leo n'avait aucune idée qu'en grandissant, il deviendrait ce drôle de monsieur en blouson de cuir qui le regardait d'un air étrange, comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il avait envie de le prévenir, de lui dire à quel point il allait souffrir, lui parler de la cachette dans le vide sanitaire qu'il découvrirait à l'âge de treize ans et où il cacherait Lisa les soirs de grabuge, avant d'aller prendre les coups à sa place.

— Ne laisse personne te faire du mal. Jamais.

Il pointa sa tête.

— Ni là.

Puis posa son index sur le torse de Leo, juste au-dessus de son petit cœur.

— Et surtout pas là. Peu importe ce qui arrive, il faudra toujours que tu penses à toi en premier. D'accord ? Tu comprends ?

— Je crois…

Ce n'était qu'une toute petite entorse au règlement, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Et puis, se disait-il, avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour le préserver des erreurs monumentales de son futur.

Plus tard, quand une pointe le saisit droit au cœur alors que Sara fredonnait cette chanson que Barry aimait tant, il sut qu'il avait échoué.

Il avait essayé de le haïr, il avait vraiment essayé, autant qu'il le pouvait. En vain. Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère, entrer dans une rage noire et reprendre son ancienne vie, semant sur son passage la mort et la destruction. Mais quand Barry était venu pour lui demander de l'aide, il avait accepté sans une seconde d'hésitation.

La mission semblait d'une simplicité enfantine : s'introduire dans les laboratoires de l'A.R.G.U.S, voler l'objet qui permettrait à l'équipe Flash de sauver Iris et se tirer en vitesse. Largement à sa portée. L'arrivée impromptue d'un homme-requin enragé avait compliqué l'affaire, mais ils s'en étaient sortis avec une simple tape derrière la tête de la part de Lyla Michaels et une promesse de demander la prochaine fois, plutôt que de venir se servir. Len s'était retenu d'expliquer à quel point cette solution retirait tout l'amusement de la chose, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Barry le ramena là où il l'avait trouvé sans attendre, dans cette plaine isolée quelque part au cœur du XIXe siècle. Ils n'avaient pas eu tant de temps seul à seul durant cette mission, mais le seul fait de le revoir faisait du bien à Len. Il n'avait pas menti à Lisa ce soir-là, sur le toit : il voulait le voir heureux, et si cela lui demandait de sortir de sa vie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Pourtant, alors qu'il lui expliquait à quel point sa bonté et sa gentillesse étaient primordiales pour lui, à quel point elles faisaient de lui celui qu'il était – et comment c'étaient elles qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux comme l'idiot qu'il était, tut-il –, Len voyait dans le regard de Barry ce même air étrange, cette même résignation teintée de tristesse qu'il avait dans les yeux le soir où il avait mis fin à leur relation.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, sans même oser se regarder. La récréation était terminée, il fallait retourner à la vraie vie.

— Len ?

Il se retourna. Barry se tenait face à lui, à quelques mètres de là.

— Tu sais… Je pense que vous pourriez programmer Gideon pour qu'elle soit capable d'activer certains mécanismes à distance… Des systèmes d'auto-destruction, par exemple. Ça pourrait vous être utile.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, et l'instant d'après, disparut dans un éclair.

Il finit par aborder le sujet au milieu de la nuit, quelques jours plus tard. Après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, il se leva et erra sans but dans le vaisseau, jusqu'à arriver près du centre de pilotage.

Comme ils s'étaient arrêtés en stase au creux d'une vague récursive pour plus de sécurité, le seul panorama qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée du cockpit était une étendue infinie, d'un noir profond, égayée de temps à autre par des éclairs multicolores ou des traînées de poussière scintillante. Rip leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de perturbations du champ cosmique créées par le passage d'autres voyageurs temporels, qui empruntaient le même chemin qu'eux. Tout comme les étoiles, ils ne devenaient visibles qu'à l'instant où ils n'étaient plus là et ne représentaient aucun danger pour l'équipe.

Len posa le bout de ses doigts sur la vitre froide, pensif. Les éclats colorés passaient et disparaissaient, certains restaient plus longtemps que d'autres ou brillaient d'une lueur plus intense, se contractaient avant de s'épanouir dans un flamboiement orange ou vert à ce qui semblait à Len être quelques mètres du vaisseau, mais qui en réalité étaient bien plus loin que l'esprit humain ne pouvait le concevoir.

— Tout va bien, Monsieur Snart ? demanda une voix synthétique dans son dos.

— A merveille.

— Je détecte pourtant une baisse importante de votre taux de dopamine, ce qui en toute logique, implique un état émotionnel instable.

Il s'arracha de sa contemplation pour faire face à l'immense visage holographique qui flottait au milieu de la pièce.

— Est-ce que tu viens de me scanner sans qu'on t'y autorise ?

— Garantir votre bien-être fait partie de mes tâches primordiales. Je n'ai donc besoin d'aucune autorisation extérieure pour procéder à ce genre de vérification de routine. Vous sembliez pensif en arrivant ici, et de plus, l'heure ordinaire de votre coucher est passée depuis longtemps maintenant. Tout cela indique une insomnie passagère sans doute due à cette baisse hormonale. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous prescrire un calmant léger qui vous aidera à…

— Ça va aller, détends-toi, Baymax. Je vais bien. Je vais même aller me coucher dès maintenant et j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de me scanner sans que je t'ai donné mon accord.

Dans un soupir, il commença à s'éloigner en direction des cabines. Foutu robot et sa foutue inquiétude qui l'empêchait de broyer du noir en paix. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'irait pas l'importuner jusque dans ses quartiers privés.

— Oh, et avant que j'oublie, dit-il en tournant les talons pour faire face à Gideon. Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais capable d'activer des objets à distance ? Disons, des systèmes ou des mécanismes d'auto-destruction, par exemple ?

— Je suis en effet équipée d'outils capables de prendre le contrôle d'autres systèmes à distance et un mécanisme d'auto-destruction serait dans mes cordes, si tant est qu'il n'utilise pas une technologie trop avancée. Cependant, il me faudra sans doute plusieurs jours pour les réactiver. Pourquoi cette question.

— Une intuition.

Il n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis que Barry lui en avait parlé. Son ton lui avait semblé hésitant, comme s'il savait qu'il était en train de commettre une erreur. Mieux valait se tenir prêt le plus tôt possible.

— Cela permettrait-il de garantir votre bien-être ou votre sécurité ?

— Oui, sans doute.

Étrange, pensa Len. Voilà deux fois que Gideon mentionnait cette histoire de bien-être alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais fait allusion jusque-là.

— Dois-je commencer à les réactiver dès maintenant, dans ce cas ?

— S'il te plaît…

Une barre de chargement apparut sous le visage holographique et, dans la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, un ventilateur se mit à ronronner. Le visage immatériel de l'interface semblait paisible, dépourvu de toute expression.

— Dis-moi, Gideon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « garantir mon bien-être » ?

— En plus des nombreuses tâches que je peux effectuer sur ce vaisseau, mon concepteur m'a chargée de plusieurs missions que je peux effectuer en arrière-plan sans que cela n'affecte mes performances. Il a appelé ça mes « tâches primordiales ». L'une d'entre elles consiste par exemple à enregistrer automatiquement les variations dans le flux temporel afin de faciliter le travail de monsieur Hunter.

— Et à t'assurer que tout l'équipage soit en bonne santé, donc, compléta Len.

— Non, pas tout l'équipage. Vous.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour absorber l'information. Comment ça, lui ? Seulement lui ? Au nom de quoi ?

— Pardon ?

— Quand il m'a programmée, mon concepteur savait que je serais équipée à bord du Waverider un jour. Il savait aussi que vous feriez partie des Légendes. Il m'a donc demandé de faire en sorte que vous vous portiez bien et que vous ne manquiez de rien durant tout le temps que vous passerez à nos côtés.

— Et tu es sûre que c'est juste moi ? Tu n'as pas mal interprété son ordre ?

— Je suis sûre de mon interprétation à 99,99 %, Monsieur. Cependant, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous en montrer la preuve afin de dissiper tout doute.

— Montre-moi ça.

Immédiatement, un cadre flottant s'ouvrit devant ses yeux et une vidéo débuta. Un homme se tenait face à une caméra. Len ne le reconnut pas tout de suite : ses cheveux avaient poussé et d'épaisses lunettes dissimulaient ses traits. Il semblait aussi plus vieux, des ridules à peine perceptibles creusaient ses paupières et les coins de sa bouche. Pourtant aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Barry.

— _C'est bon, tu as bien enregistré tout ça ?_ demanda-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de l'objectif.

— _Oui, monsieur, tout est en place._

Il soupira de soulagement, puis plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

— _Bien. J'aurais une dernière chose à te demander._ _Ce n'est pas compliqué mais c'est très important d'accord._

— _Bien, Monsieur, je vous écoute._

— _Un jour, tu fonctionneras à merveille et tu rencontreras quelqu'un. Son nom est Leonard Snart. Vous serez amenés à travailler ensemble pendant un moment, alors je voudrais que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il aille bien,_ _que tu le protèges et que tu fasses en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien_ _. Tu comprends ?_

Un fiche d'identité au nom de Snart apparut sur l'écran.

— _Vous parlez de cet homme ?_

— _Oui, c'est bien lui._

— _Je ne comprends pas. Selon les informations que j'ai en ma possession, il n'aura aucune incidence notable sur le cours du temps. Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'utilise mes ressources pour le protéger si son existence n'importe que peu ?_

À cette question, Barry esquissa un faible sourire. Son regard évitait l'objectif et, juste avant de répondre, il se pinça l'arête du nez.

— _Il s'agit d'une personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Je sais que les concepts de ce genre t'échappent encore,_ _mais il arrive que des humains veuillent prendre soin d'autres êtres humains sans que leur importance à l'échelle de l'univers n'entre en ligne de compte._

— _Oui, vous me l'aviez expliqué. Il s'agit des liens familiaux, c'est bien cela. Cet homme fait-il partie de votre cercle familial ?_

— _Non_ , répondit Barry, la gorge serrée.

— _De quoi s'agit-il, alors ? Selon ma base de données, ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que vous décrivez est un sentiment nommé « amour », qui peut être ressenti par un humain pour un autre, sans lien de sang nécessaire. Ressentez-vous de l'amour pour cette personne ?_

— _Oui, Gideon. Je ressens beaucoup d'amour pour lui, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu veilles sur lui. J'ai été incapable de lui sauver la vie, mais toi, tu le pourras, j'en suis sûr…_

— _Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Même si je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas vraiment l'utilité biologique de cet « amour »._

— _On travaillera là-dessus très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas._

Barry retira ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux humides du revers de sa manche.

— _Vous présentez des signes de détresse émotionnelle_ , commenta Gideon. _Vous devriez vous reposer._

— _Tu as raison. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux t'éteindre._

Un instant plus tard, l'écran redevint noir. Len resta immobile pendant un long moment, incapable de savoir comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de visionner. Ce fut un toussotement dans son dos qui le sortit de son état second. Ray se tenait sur le pas de la porte et l'observait d'un air.

— Je… j'ai entendu du bruit et je venais juste vérifier que tout allait bien.

— Tout va bien. J'allais me coucher. Gideon fait des mises à jour, c'est tout.

— D'accord…

Ray lui lança un dernier regard mais retourna vite vers sa cabine. Len ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

Au moment-même où il vit, depuis l'intérieur du Waverider, l'Oculus exploser en millions de débris flottants, Len comprit ce que Barry avait voulu dire ce jour-là. Sans son aide, il serait sans doute mort là-bas. Il se demandait encore quel miracle l'aurait poussé à se sacrifier pour ce groupe d'idiots, mais la question n'avait plus lieu d'être posée : tous avaient pu sortir sain et sauf de l'Oculus avant sa destruction.

Certains insistèrent pour que l'on fête l'événement. Après tout, ils étaient venus à bout de l'ennemi et n'auraient plus à se soucier d'eux. Une humeur joyeuse flottait dans tout le vaisseau, sous l'œil mi-amusé mi-excédé de Rip, qui tentait de son mieux d'éviter tous les débordements. Ils n'étaient pas encore venus à bout de Savage, et sans Hawkman à leurs côtés, le combat semblait de plus en plus perdu d'avance.

Tout cela ne concernait plus Len, qui ressentait de plus en plus le mal du pays. Une fois tout le monde couché, il sortit de sa cabine et se rendit vers le cockpit.

— Gideon, appela-t-il.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? répondit une voix désincarnée.

— Je veux que tu me ramènes dans le passé. Chez moi, à Central City, en 2016, deux jours après notre premier départ.

Après un retour discret, Len reprit sa vie à Central City. Lisa ne sut jamais rien de ce qui s'était passé et seul un nouveau casse des Lascars renseigna l'équipe Flash sur le retour de Captain Cold.

Se réadapter à la vie ordinaire fut bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Si seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés dans cette ligne temporelle, il avait vécu sur le Waverider pendant plusieurs mois et surtout, il avait été ramené sur cette Terre-même six ou sept mois dans le futur, le temps du cambriolage de l'A.R.G.U.S. Ce qui signifierait, en toute logique, qu'il finirait par se retrouver en deux exemplaires dans cette version de la réalité pendant un très court moment, bien qu'il n'existait aucune raison pour laquelle Barry préférerait aller le chercher dans le passé plutôt qu'au détour d'une rue du présent. Il préférait éviter de penser au paradoxe que cela engendrait.

Pour ne rien gâcher, il faisait de temps à autres l'expérience de ce qu'il ne parvint à décrire que comme un « jet lag cosmique ». Plusieurs fois, il lui arriva de se réveiller en sueur, en proie aux cauchemars ou de tomber de sommeil au milieu de la journée. Les distances lui paraissaient floues, tout comme la notion du temps. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à compter les secondes pour ne rien laisser au hasard, se retrouvait avec des trous noirs de plusieurs longues minutes qui ne lui avaient paru être que des secondes.

Quand il réussissait enfin à se réajuster au monde ordinaire, Barry vint le trouver. Il s'assit en face de lui à une table du Saints and Sinners', comme il l'avait déjà fait jadis et attendit longtemps avant de parler.

— J'ai quelque chose… un service, à te demander. Je suis conscient que ce n'est sans doute pas très élégant de ma part mais…

— Viens-en aux faits, Allen. Et prends-toi quelque chose à manger. J'invite.

— Ça ira, j'ai pas faim.

Len lui lança un regard moqueur et héla la serveuse avant de commander à sa place. Puis, il le laissa déballer toute son histoire : une affaire de sang volé par les laboratoires Mecury, revendus à un entrepreneur de Seattle. Un type qui vendait des boissons énergisantes, de ce qu'il en savait. La rumeur courait qu'il cherchait à fabriquer une boisson qui augmenterait les capacités humaines au-delà de l'imaginable.

— Donc tu veux que je récupère ces infos pour toi, c'est ça ?

— Je te donne ce que tu veux en échange. Même si ça implique de devoir fermer les yeux sur ton prochain braquage.

Len rit.

— Allons, où serait l'intérêt de braquer Central City sans le frisson de savoir qu'on peut être arrêté à tout moment par le super-héros local ? Je ne veux rien de ta part. Considère que je règle ma dette et on sera quitte.

— Quoi… De quelle dette tu parles ?

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie, l'autre fois…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Barry ne pouvait avoir connaissance de cet événement puisqu'il n'arriverait que dans six mois — voire pas du tout, puisque l'Oculus avait déjà été détruit et que Len en était ressorti vivant. Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. C'était sans doute tant mieux.

— Oublie ça. J'irai à Seattle.


	12. 12 - L'or du soir qui tombe sur le port

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Barry décida qu'il ne sortirait pas de son lit. Une charge lui entravait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, ses muscles engourdis ne lui obéissaient plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rester caché à l'abri sous ses draps en attendant que l'orage passe.

Mais l'orage ne passerait pas.

Len était mort. Parti pour toujours.

Quand il avait ouvert cette glacière pour y trouver un cœur encore sanguinolent, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé mais sans aucune preuve, il pouvait encore se rassurer, se persuader que c'était une erreur, une machination destinée à l'effrayer et rien de plus. Ce fut ce moment que Liv choisit pour arriver, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, inévitable, inéluctable.

Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer et ses yeux restaient désormais secs. Sa tête lui semblait lourde autant qu'elle était vide de toute émotion définissable. Il était mort et c'est sa faute. Il l'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans penser aux conséquences. Il ne pouvait que se tenir pour seul et unique responsable. Cette pensée générait en lui des vagues de colère, des lames de fond qui n'atteignaient jamais la surface mais qui, en profondeur, détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Vers neuf heures, Iris frappa à la porte.

Il ne répondit pas, elle entra tout de même.

— Tu n'es pas encore levé ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait toujours ignoré la vérité et, dans son état, il préférait éviter le sermon dont elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire profiter. Quelle importance désormais ? Encore une fois, il avait semé la mort et la destruction sur son passage. _Tu parles d'un héros…_

— Barry ?

— Je crois que je suis un peu malade, c'est rien, maugréa-t-il. J'appellerai le labo, je leur dirai que je peux pas venir aujourd'hui. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

— Malade ?

Son visage se teinta d'inquiétude et elle passa un long moment à l'observer en silence, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. De toute évidence, Barry n'avait pas choisi la bonne réponse à lui offrir. Il ne tombait plus malade depuis qu'il était devenu Flash, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il se maudit intérieurement. Comme s'il avait besoin que la situation empire.

— J'appelle tout de suite Cisco et Caitlin.

— Je t'assure que ça va aller, c'est un petit coup de fatigue, c'est rien…

Il voulait lui hurler de partir, de le laisser tranquille mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne l'écouta pas. Portable à l'oreille, elle sortit de la chambre et il entendit à travers la cloison sa conversation étouffé avec Cisco qui, il le devinait, tentait de lui expliquer la situation sans trop en révéler non plus. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, Barry sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Cisco aurait pu lui en vouloir. Il aurait _dû_ lui en vouloir. Après tout, Len l'avait kidnappé, menacé, avait torturé son frère… Et pourtant, il l'aidait. Il le soutenait. Il ne méritait pas un tel soutien.

Bientôt, le silence retomba dans la maison. Iris était partie. Barry n'en bougea pas pour autant. S'il avait pu, il serait allé chez Len, mais Lisa ne le laisserait jamais entrer. À la place, il rabattit le drap au-dessus de sa tête et attendit que le temps passe. Chaque mouvement lui paraissait demander une quantité d'énergie incommensurable. Il avait couru à la vitesse de la lumière, s'était battu contre des ennemis dix fois plus puissants que lui et pourtant, tout cela lui paraissait une broutille, comparé à la force qu'il lui faudrait pour se lever de son lit et faire quelques pas dans un monde où il avait commis l'irréparable.

Tout était sa faute et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Enfin… si, il existait une solution. Il pourrait remonter dans le temps, il l'avait déjà fait, plus d'une fois. Il était retourné des années dans le passé, quelques jours ne représentaient rien pour lui. Il pourrait sauver Len in extremis et le ramener avec lui.

Non… non, il ne pouvait pas. Non seulement il avait promis à Cisco de ne rien faire de stupide, mais en plus, il n'était pas certain qu'il ne provoquerait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait à empêcher. S'il en croyait les paroles de cette Liv, il avait tué Len. C'était impossible, inconcevable et pourtant, elle l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque.

Dans son cocon de fortune, l'air devint vite irrespirable. Il inspirait sans remplir ses poumons et chaque nouvelle seconde le brûlait. A mesure que l'oxygène se raréfiait, il se sentait s'engourdir, et finit par s'assoupir.

Dans son sommeil, il avançait d'un pas lent sur les quais d'un port plongé dans la pénombre. Du ciel, semblable à une mer en rage, dégouttait un sang visqueux et malodorant. Au loin, la silhouette d'un homme se dessinait. Il ne bougeait pas. Barry continua à marcher dans sa direction. Une force extérieure, comme un mur invisible, l'empêchait de fuir il se collait à lui de chaque côté et ne le laissa pas reculer.

Finalement, il parvint à distinguer des traits de l'homme à la lumière d'une lune blafarde et tordue. Len. Il se tenait debout, ses pieds flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, désarticulé tel une marionnette aux fils détendus. Entre ses deux mains jointes, il tenait son cœur encore battant, relié à l'intérieur de sa poitrine par un réseau de veines palpitantes. Sa peau décolorée semblait lâche, sur le point de glisser de ses os pour ne laisser qu'un squelette. Ses paupières étaient vides, ses orbites creuses et dès qu'il fut assez proche, Barry vit un minuscule crabe à la coquille verdâtre s'en extirper, avant de courir jusqu'à l'oreille, laissant dans son sillage une traînée de sable souillé.

Malgré l'horreur de cette vision, Barry ne ressentait aucune peur. Au contraire, le soulagement l'étreignit dès qu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui. Ils se retrouvaient, enfin. Ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais.

Il tendit les bras et les referma sur le corps sans vie qui se tenait devant lui. Aussitôt, ce qui le retenait en l'air céda et l'instant d'après, Barry n'agrippa plus que du vide. Len était parti et seule demeurait sa parka déchirée.

Quand Barry baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang.

Il hurla.

Et se réveilla en sursaut.

L'air frais lui écorcha la gorge. Il était de retour à la réalité. Seul.

Il leva ses mains à hauteur de son regard et ne vit que sa peau immaculée, seulement parcourue de quelques veines bleues.

Assise sur une chaise à côté de lui, Liv l'observait, sans un mot. Elle ne sembla pas surprise quand il s'extirpa de ses draps, haletant et en sueur. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'il se dépêtrait de sa prison de tissu.

— Je suis venue te donner ça, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

Au creux de sa main, elle tenait une clé USB noire, qu'elle lui tendit. D'abord hésitant, Barry finit par l'accepter et la posa sur la table de nuit. Alors c'était cela, tout ce qui restait de Len. Quelle piètre récompense pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Mon avion part ce soir pour Seattle, et j'aimerais être rentrée à la maison le plus tôt possible.

Barry hocha la tête.

— Je comprends. Merci, vraiment, pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Difficile de croire que, dans ce cerveau s'agitait aussi l'esprit de Len, condamné à disparaître sous peu. Il ne sut pas si cela devait le peiner ou le mettre en colère. Quelle utilité que de réveiller les morts ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Au nom de quelle justice ? Son corps était mort et désormais son esprit s'effacerait aussi, avec assez de lenteur pour être insupportable.

— Si tu veux le voir une dernière fois, tu peux aller à la morgue. J'ai appelé mon patron, le docteur Ravi Chakrabarti, je lui ai dit que tu voudrais sans doute passer… lui dire au revoir. Je vais te laisser l'adresse.

De nouveau, il baissa les yeux tandis qu'elle notait quelques mots sur un morceau de papier. C'était si surréel, tellement… impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, pas dans cet état, couché froid et immobile sur une table de fer, le corps strié de cicatrices rouges recousues à la va-vite. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

D'un autre côté, se disait-il, il en avait peut-être besoin. Il faudrait que tôt ou tard il accepte cette réalité, et il n'aurait sans doute pas le droit à une autre opportunité. Lisa ne prendrait pas le risque de réclamer la dépouille et lui éveillerait sans nul doute les soupçons. Que ferait un technicien de la police scientifique du cadavre d'un ancien criminel en cavale ? Pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de lui offrir des funérailles convenables ? On ne tarderait pas à mener une enquête sur lui, enquête qui ne manquerait pas de mettre à mal son identité secrète.

Alors, Len serait enterré au frais d'une municipalité dans un cimetière sans nom, loin de tout ce qu'il avait aimé et connu. Peut-être même serait-il incinéré et ses cendres placées pour toujours au milieu de millier d'autres, anonymes, sans personne pour les pleurer.

— En tout cas, reprit Liv alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie, nous allons le garder jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu seras le bienvenu.

Et tandis qu'elle enjambait de nouveau la fenêtre, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire compatissant :

— J'ai été ravie de te connaître, Barry Allen. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront un de ces jours.

Elle disparut dans un bruissement de branchages, laissant Barry seul à ses pensées.

L'aéroport était aussi désert qu'à son arrivée à Central City. Décidemment, les gens d'ici n'avaient pas l'air friands de voyages. D'un autre côté, avec l'arrivée en ville d'un nouveau métahumain avide de chaos presque toutes les semaines, Liv comprenait que personne n'aimait se risquer dans un transport si hasardeux. Sans doute que l'aéroport le plus proche avait récupéré toute la clientèle de celui-ci.

Sirotant sa dernière gourde de compote, elle songeait déjà à son prochain repas. Avec de la chance, elle tomberait sur une nonagénaire à la vie tranquille et adepte du tricot, partie dans son sommeil, entourée de ses proches. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Cette affaire l'avait emmenée plus loin qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Rien de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là n'était ordinaire et bien qu'elle ne pense toujours pas Barry capable de commettre un tel crime – il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il était aussi innocent qu'un enfant tout juste sorti de sa mère – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter. Elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle avait vu, bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Aucun doute possible.

L'atmosphère s'était encore alourdie en milieu de journée, elle craignait que l'air au-dehors ne finisse par l'étouffer. Il lui tardait de retrouver la fraîcheur du nord, donc elle ne se plaindrait plus jamais.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation du panneau d'affichage, comptant les minutes entre arrivées et départs, une grosse main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna en face d'elle se trouvait un homme carré, au crâne rasé et au regard impénétrable, qui la dépassait de trente bons centimètres, au bas mot. Même s'il n'avait pas porté son uniforme, elle aurait su qu'elle avait affaire à un militaire. Ce type de droiture, qui exsudait par chaque pore de sa peau, cela ne trompait jamais.

— Vous êtes Olivia Moore ?

La question était, de toute évidence, rhétorique. Au fil des secondes, la prise de l'homme sur son épaule se resserait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

— Elle-même.

— Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

— Et qui me fait l'honneur de m'inviter de façon aussi cavalière ? répondit-elle du tac au tac, tout en restant parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

— Vous verrez ça en temps voulu.

***

D'un geste précis, calculé au millimètre, Ravi déposa un bout de cerveau dans la cage de New Hope. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé avec des baguettes, cette petite saleté – précieuse, unique, indispensable petite saleté – les lui avait subtilisées pour s'y faire les dents. Comme il n'avait ni le budget ni l'envie d'en racheter une paire trois fois par jour, il s'était résigné à la nourrir à la main, avec son gant de maille pour toute armure.

La rate se jeta sur le petit morceau de chair dès qu'il eut touché son bol. Pour peu, elle en aurait mordu le doigt qui la nourrissait. Fort heureusement, son état allait toujours en s'améliorant, et Ravi ne doutait pas qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Les derniers tests qu'il avait effectués sur Blaine allaient eux aussi dans ce sens. Bientôt, il aurait le tout premier remède au virus zombie.

Tout à son entrain, il retourna dans la morgue. Côté travail, la semaine restait étrangement calme, comme si personne à Seattle n'était décidé à mourir cette semaine. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui laissait tout le temps d'étudier l'échantillon de sang qu'il avait, à grand peine, réussi à prélever à son meilleur ennemi. Le processus avait été long et désagréable, il avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure et de multiples pressions pour parvenir à faire sortir le précieux liquide. Il avouait sans honte s'être délecté des grimaces de Blaine, qui s'attendait de toute évidence à un examen bien moins invasif.

Alors qu'il verrouillait la porte de la salle des rats, il capta du coin de l'œil une silhouette debout et immobile près de l'entrée des véhicules. Il soupira. Ce n'était de toute évidence ni Babineaux, ni Major ils seraient venus le saluer dès leur arrivée. Liv lui avait envoyé un message à peine une heure avant pour lui annoncer qu'elle rentrerait tard dans la nuit et, à cette heure, le bâtiment était fermé aux visiteurs. Ne restait plus que…

— Tu as oublié quelque chose, Blaine ? souffla-t-il sans tenter de cacher son exaspération.  
— Vous êtes le docteur Chakrabarti ?

Peut-être n'était-ce pas Blaine, après tout. Quand Ravi se tourna vers l'étrange visiteur, il fut accueilli par une vision des plus étranges. Plus étrange que Blaine couché sur une de ses tables d'autopsie, plus étrange même que Liv contemplant un cerveau comme s'il s'agissait un bon gros cheeseburger bien gras.

C'était un homme, du moins dans la silhouette. Vêtu de rouge de la tête aux pieds, dans un costume moulant qui aurait pu laisser plus de place à l'imagination, il possédait un corps fin. Pour ce qui était du visage, il n'aurait pas pu le décrire : tout le haut de son corps vibrait à une fréquence telle qu'il était incapable d'en distinguer les traits. De même pour sa voix, qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un synthétiseur vocal.

Ravi resta plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre ce qu'il regardait. Il gardait dans un coin de la tête la vague idée qu'il était sans doute un de ces metahumains qui causaient une pagaille monstre dans le Midwest depuis quelque temps, sans y mettre un nom précis. Ce ne fut que bien après qu'il se souvint d'avoir reçu un message de Liv dans la matinée, qui lui disait qu'une de ses connaissances viendrait sans doute voir la dépouille de leur mystérieux inconnu au cœur arraché.

— Oui… Oui, c'est moi, bafouilla-t-il quand il réussit à retrouver ses esprits.

— Votre collègue Liv m'a dit que je pouvais venir voir le corps de mon ami.

Ravi hocha la tête et se précipita vers le tiroir dans lequel était rangée la victime. Il prit soin de ne pas trop s'approcher du métahumain. Le résumé qu'avait Babineaux du casier de Leonard Snart ne lui donnait pas le moins du monde envie de s'acoquiner avec ses proches.

Il inspira à fond pour empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'il ouvrait le sac mortuaire. L'inconnu s'approchait à pas hésitants, toujours secoué de vibrations. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre que Ravi identifia enfin le logo sur le costume. Mais bien sûr, comment avait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ! C'était Flash ! L'homme le plus rapide du monde, le héros de Central City. Un homme qui avait à lui seul stoppé une tornade, et il se tenait là, au milieu de sa morgue parce qu'il voulait voir son… ami ? D'après ce qu'il savait de chacun de ces deux individus, les chances qu'ils aient été alliés frisaient le zéro absolu.

Malgré la conservation au froid, les dégâts qu'avaient provoqué l'eau sur le corps étaient impossibles à dissimuler. Des marbrures lui striaient la peau, la teintant d'un vert sombre qui jurait avec le rouge criard de la livor mortis. Rien d'exceptionnel aux yeux de Ravi, pour qui les bigarrures aussi diverses que variées des cadavres constituaient un spectacle quotidien, mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde.

Petit à petit, l'homme devant lui cessa de vibrer et Ravi put enfin deviner un visage sous le masque. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne correspondait absolument pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui. Flash semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, Ravi ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Il gardait une main plaquée sur la bouche, et ses paupières se plissaient et s'agitaient comme s'il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Pauvre gosse…

— Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

— Vous voulez la vérité ou vous voulez que je vous rassure ?

Le regard que lui lança Flash fit pencher Ravi pour la deuxième solution.

— Je vais conserver son corps ici pendant encore un mois. Ensuite, l'entreprise de pompes funèbres avec qui nous avons un contrat va se charger de la crémation. On conserve les cendres pendant trois ans, au cas où un proche voudrait les récupérer.

Il marqua une pause. Il aurait bien pu s'arrêter là, mais le jeune homme le fixait toujours avec la même intensité, comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas terminé.

— Après ça, elles seront placées dans une fosse commune.

— D'accord…

Il ne le regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur la peau marbrée du cadavre. Une larme, puis deux, tombèrent sur la surface métallique le silence qui régnait dans la morgue était tel que Ravi entendit leur impact.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Ravi se tenait immobile. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir devant les familles éplorées, jamais su rassurer les époux endeuillés. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que tout irait bien ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, pas quand un être cher gisait nu et sans vie dans un tiroir. Qu'il n'avait pas souffert ? Quelle importance ? Il n'arrivait pas à mentir et savait que c'était une piètre idée que de vouloir dire la vérité. Alors il ne disait rien.

— Est-ce que je peux le toucher ?

D'ordinaire, il aurait refusé. Pas qu'il existait un risque de corrompre les preuves, il avait en général terminé son travail quand cette pénible étape arrivait. Seulement, cela faisait toujours plus de mal que de bien, de sentir un corps qu'on avait connu vivant sans réponse et sans chaleur.

— Allez-y, j'ai fini mes examens.

Doucement, Flash écarta un pan du sac mortuaire et saisit la main du cadavre. Il la leva vers son visage, avec aisance maintenant que la rigidité cadavérique s'était atténuée, et y pose ses lèvres, sans jamais quitter des yeux le visage et le torse de son ancien ami.

Ami… Ravi commençait à comprendre que leur relation allait bien au-delà de cela, mais n'arriva pas à s'en soucier. Un super-héros amoureux d'un criminel, on n'en croisait pas tous les jours, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la peine et la douleur qu'il avait tant de mal à supporter.

Il se rappela ce vieil homme, le premier proche qu'il avait rencontré, quand il avait pris ce poste. Sa femme, renversée par un bus sur le chemin de la pharmacie, avait atterri sur une des tables de la morgue. Son mari, un vieillard frêle qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sous son propre poids à chaque pas, était venu l'identifier. Malgré ce que Ravi craignait, il n'avait pas vomi, ni hurlé, ni même pleuré en voyant la dépouille de sa femme. Il avait seulement hoché la tête pour lui signifier que oui, c'était bien elle et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, sans mot dire. Ravi avait prétexté lui laisser un dernier moment avec elle pour s'enfermer quelques instants dans son bureau, loin de l'angoisse qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Même après tout ce temps, il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de cet odieux spectacle. Prélever des cœurs, peser des foies, retirer des balles de la chair d'un gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence, tout cela, il s'y était fait. Il regardait tous les jours la mort dans les yeux sans même sourciller. Mais affronter les vivants, c'était un tout autre défi.

— Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il faute de mieux. Je vous fais un peu de thé ?

Il prit l'absence de réponse pour un oui et s'éclipsa jusqu'à son bureau, où l'ambiance était moins pesante.

Aussi cliché que cela lui paraissait quand il y pensait, le thé avait toujours été sa solution à tout. La seule odeur du chai que lui préparait sa grand-mère les mauvais jours suffisait à lui rendre le sourire. Parfois, quand il avait besoin d'un petit bout d'Angleterre, il essayait tant bien que mal de reproduire la recette, mais n'était jamais parvenu au même résultat.

Il posa les deux tasses fumantes sur son bureau et retourna chercher le jeune homme. Pas un instant il ne s'arrêta pour songer à l'insolite de la situation. L'important pour le moment était de laisser un proche en deuil reprendre ses esprits, et pourquoi pas lui exposer toutes ses options en ce qui concernait le corps. Qu'il soit un super-héros ou non n'y changeait rien.

Quand Ravi arriva à sa hauteur, Flash s'était éloigné de Snart. Il tenait ses doigts appuyés contre son oreille et chuchotait des réponses à des questions inaudibles.

— D'accord, dit-il finalement, d'une voix plus claire. Je rentre aussi vite que possible. Toi, essaye de les contacter et de voir avec eux s'ils ne peuvent pas la libérer au plus vite.

Dans un soupir, il laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps et revint vers Ravi.

— Je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie.

— Un problème ?

Le metahumain se remit à vibrer du sommet du crâne jusqu'aux épaules. Geste inutile maintenant que Ravi avait pu apercevoir son visage masqué, mais il n'avait sans doute rien d'autre pour se donner une contenance.

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. Nous récupèrerons votre collègue le plus vite possible.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça « récupérer » ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Liv ?

Le temps qu'il termine sa phrase, Flash avait disparu.

Depuis le matin, Iris ne parvenait pas à tenir en place. La page de son traitement de texte restait désespérément blanche, aucun mot ne voulait franchir ses doigts. Pourtant, elle maîtrisait le sujet, ces nouvelles attaques de metahumains, de plus en plus nombreuses ces derniers temps.

Seulement, son esprit s'encombrait sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Barry. Elle ne croyait pas le moins du monde à cette histoire de maladie. Même avant de devenir un metahumain, il n'avait jamais raté un jour de travail pour une raison aussi futile. Quelque chose se tramait, elle le savait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à découvrir quoi.

Elle avait consacré une bonne partie de son après-midi à poursuivre ses recherches sur ce fameux Darren Alston. S'il était lié à cette affaire, elle devait le savoir. Les résultats de l'analyse ADN n'étaient pas encore revenus du laboratoire, mais les chances qu'il s'agisse du cœur de cet homme restaient immenses.

Iris se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau et pris un instant pour contempler le soleil qui descendait à l'horizon.

Qui était-il à la fin ? Pourquoi Barry ne leur en avait-il jamais parlé ? Quelle manie de travailler avec des criminels aussi, pensa-t-elle. Comme si Leonard Snart ne suffisait pas.

Un instant…

Elle se redressa d'un coup, si bien que les roulettes de sa chaise émirent un couinement plaintif. D'un geste, elle se saisit d'un stylo et d'un morceau de papier, sur lequel elle inscrivit le nom de Darren Alston. Puis, en dessous, elle en réarrangea les lettres jusqu'à arriver au résultat attendu.

Elle se maudit, alors que les noms écrits sous ses yeux semblaient la narguer. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Darren Alston était Leonard Snart.

Barry passa le seuil de la maison de Joe vers vingt-trois heures trente. Il était rentré de Seattle pour trouver Cisco faisant les cent pas dans le Cortex, la tête entre les mains. Les membres de l'A.R.G.U.S qu'ils avaient réussi à contacter n'avaient rien voulu entendre : ils garderaient Olivia Moore en détention au moins une nuit. Ils pourraient la voir le lendemain à la première heure, mais pour le moment, ils demeuraient impuissants.

Il lui tardait de retrouver son lit. Avoir vu Len dans cet état lui laissait encore une drôle d'impression dans le ventre. Le désespoir et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentis quand le docteur Chakrabarti avait ouvert ce sac mortuaire ne le tourmentait plus ils avaient cédé leur place au vide et à une solitude comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie. À la sortie de la morgue, la tentation d'accélérer sa course jusqu'à remonter le temps l'avait tenaillé. Elle l'étreignait toujours, la promesse faite à Cisco seul rempart contre cette folie.

Il déposa ses clés et son manteau dans l'entrée. Épuisé par la course, il décida de passer par la cuisine avant d'aller se coucher. Son estomac lui semblait lourd et son esprit prêt à le laisser mourir de faim si cela pouvait l'apaiser, mais il devait reprendre des forces.

Iris l'attendait, assise dans le canapé. Elle lui lançait ce regard des jours où, adolescent, il rentrait à la maison après avoir découché et qu'elle l'attendait, prête à le sermonner, plus comme une maman que comme une sœur.

Elle savait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

— Assieds-toi, Barry. Il faut qu'on parle.


	13. 13 - And then they were three

— Une autre fois, soupira-t-il.

Barry tourna les talons et entreprit de se diriger vers l'étage. Tant pis pour son estomac qui grondait, il avait trop besoin de dormir. S'étendre, ne plus penser à rien. Et avec un peu de chance, rêver d'un monde où Len était encore en vie, où il ne venait pas de le voir étendu dans un tiroir glacial. L'odeur du désinfectant lui agressait encore les narines, comme si elle s'était imprégnée dans chaque fibre de son être et qu'elle ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Iris n'était pas prête à le laisser en réchapper si facilement. Elle se leva d'un bond et le poursuivit alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches vers sa chambre.

— Non, maintenant. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai découvert.

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée et la dévisagea un instant avant de repartir. Les émotions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à s'annuler entre elles. Il avait l'impression d'être vide. On avait percé un trou dans sa chair, là où avait un jour battu son cœur. Ça ne faisait pas mal.

— Oui, je sais, déclara-t-il d'une voix égale. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.  
— Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! Barry, tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance à ce type !

Il secoua la tête et reprit son ascension. Peu à peu, sa colère gonflait et, même à travers le voile d'apathie qui recouvrait son esprit, il la sentait sur le point d'exploser. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment si urgent que ça ?

— Barry, attends ! cria-t-elle quand il recommença à s'éloigner. C'est pas contre toi et tu le sais très bien ! Mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais qu'il va essayer de profiter de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

Barry était enfin arrivé à la porte de sa chambre. Avant de s'y réfugier, il se tourna vers Iris une dernière fois.

— Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Je reviens de Seattle. Je l'ai vu. Dans un sac mortuaire. Maintenant, si tu permets…

Il referma la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'Iris restait interdite, immobile au bout du couloir.

Il n'arriva pas jusqu'à son lit et tomba assis au milieu de la pièce, secoué de tremblements. Froid, il avait si froid. Sa chaleur était restée dans cette morgue, avec lui.

Barry tenta de ne pas songer à ce qui allait arriver à sa dépouille, d'oublier ce que lui avait dit Ravi. En vain. Il ne pouvait que penser à l'atroce solitude que cela représentait, de rester à l'état de cendres au milieu d'autres oubliés, parmi tous les rebuts de la société.

On frappa doucement à la porte et la voix étouffée d'Iris lui parvint aux oreilles.

— Barry, parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte, elle entrerait quoi qu'il lui dise.

— Si tu veux bien, je vais entrer. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

Les gonds grincèrent, et l'instant d'après, Iris était assise près de lui. Elle passa une main qui se voulait rassurante dans son dos, mais ne réussit qu'à le faire se replier encore un peu plus sur lui-même.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as, s'il te plaît. Je suis morte d'inquiétude.

— J'y arriverai pas, Iris.

— Tu arriveras pas à quoi ? À me le dire ?

— J'arriverai pas à vivre sans lui.

Iris n'eut pas un mot à dire pour faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. Sous la surprise, elle se détacha de son frère adoptif et lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Barry, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui expliquer, et qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas aussi compréhensive que Cisco. Il hésita longtemps, puis se lança dans son récit, non sans un long soupir.

Toute cette histoire lui paraissait si lointaine à présent qu'elle était achevée qu'il eut l'impression de raconter la vie d'un autre. Comme la dernière fois, il omit certains moments, même dans les plus innocents, ceux qu'il voulait garder pour lui et pour lui seul. Il esquissa parfois un sourire en repensant à ces instants, mais sa joie s'estompait vite quand il se souvenait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les revivre.

Iris écoutait, une grimace de désapprobation au visage. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, il ne lui en voulait pas.

— Voilà, tu sais tout. Je sais bien que tu auras du mal à comprendre, mais je l'aimais. J'avais besoin de lui… J'ai toujours besoin de lui.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait allé le sauver sur le champ. Sa promesse à Cisco restait la seule chose qui le retenait de remonter le temps jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Quand il était tombé amoureux de l'homme qui se cachait derrière le criminel, son envie de rendre le monde meilleur s'était décuplée. Désormais, il ne savait plus s'il réussirait à rester un héros.

— Tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Mais… si jamais tu veux en parler, je serais là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi. Allez, viens.

Elle se leva et tendit la main vers lui. Il l'accepta, et elle le guida jusqu'à son lit avant de sortir de la chambre sans un bruit.

Barry resta longtemps sans trouver le sommeil. Il ne bougea pas, ne pleura pas. Mais ses yeux restèrent désespérement ouverts. Morphée avait décidé de l'abandonner et de le laisser tourner et retourner ses pensées sombres jusqu'à la nausée. Peu à peu, la réalité s'imposait à lui et ce qui ne lui avait semblé être qu'un cauchemar devenait tangible. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il devait apprendre à vivre sans lui.

Mais bien vite, une conclusion s'imposa à lui : il en était incapable.

— 'u 'as que'que part ?

Major se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa brosse à dents couverte de dentifrice coincée entre les lèvres. Il regardait d'un air curieux son colocataire qui s'affairait à fourrer dans un sac de sport quelques vêtements de rechange, une trousse de matériel médical et une petite glacière.

— Je ne serai pas long, répondit Ravi, plus pour lui-même que pour Major. C'est l'affaire d'un aller-retour, m'assurer que tout va bien.

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un sourcil levé, dans l'attente qu'il développe sa pensée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait partir tout de suite. Quand il arriva enfin à refermer son bagage, il le hissa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Je devrais être rentré demain ou après-demain. Je t'ai laissé un peu de liquide, vu que c'est ma semaine de courses normalement. Je t'ai noté deux trois trucs à prendre sur le frigo, et il faudrait aussi de l'assouplissant et des croquettes pour Minor.

Il continua à réciter la liste de courses à un rythme effréné, faute de savoir comment expliquer la situation à Major. S'il avait presque pardonné à Liv et de lui avoir menti et de l'avoir transformé en zombie, les rapports entre eux restaient distants et Ravi évitait de la mentionner en sa présence.

— O'é, se contenta-t-il de répondre dans un haussement d'épaules. 'a m'dit tou'ours pas où 'u 'as.

— C'est rien du tout. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment.

Nouveau haussement de sourcils. Ravi entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Dieu savait dans quel pétrin Liv avait encore réussi à se fourrer et si elle passait trop de temps sans se nourrir… il préféra ne pas y songer.

Il avait déniché, par miracle, un avion en partance pour Starling City, le dernier de la journée. Il arriverait en tout début de matinée et de là, pourrait prendre un train direction Central City. D'après les sites d'amateurs de super-héros qu'il avait consultés, la rumeur courait que Flash travaillait avec les scientifiques de STAR Labs, ce serait son premier point d'enquête. Il avait chargé Maggie, la petite vieille dame de l'accueil qui se montrait toujours si gentille avec lui, de donner à New Hope sa ration de « bouillie protéinée » quotidienne – cerveau, poulet et un peu de blanc d'œuf réduit à l'état de pâte rosâtre – et de remplir son bol d'eau si nécessaire. Tout était sous contrôle, il avait tout prévu.

Sauf…

Quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, manteau à moitié enfilé, sa deuxième chaussure à la main, prêt à décoller, il se trouva face au lieutenant Babineaux qui, lui, s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette.

— Lieutenant ! s'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres tentant de dissimuler son état de panique quasi hystérique. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

— Liv est ici ? Elle ne répond pas au téléphone et Peyton ne l'a pas vue depuis deux jours.

— Liv ? Liv ! Oh, euh, Liv, tout va très bien avec Liv !

Babineaux le dévisagea, les yeux plissés, sans dire un mot, tandis que Ravi se décomposait de plus en plus.

— Que se passe-t-il, Ravi ? demanda-t-il finalement, avec un calme que de nombreuses années de service lui avait enseigné.

— Liv est partie poursuivre un suspect à Central City et elle s'est… mise… dans le pétrin.

— Pardon ?

Un silence gênant tomba entre les deux. Ravi trépignait sur place, impatient de pouvoir enfin s'en aller. Mais évidemment, Babineaux ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

— Je vais aller la chercher, tout est sous contrôle. Tout va bien. Touuut vaaa biiien.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, il tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il allait décoller en direction d'une ville inconnue, à la recherche de l'homme le plus rapide du monde, avec pour seuls indices les élucubrations d'une bande de nerds. Son niveau de contrôle de la situation avoisinait le zéro absolu.

— Je viens avec vous.

— Non, non, non, non, non. Pas la peine, je vous assure.

— C'était pas une question.

Cheveux impeccablement coiffés, veste de cuir et posture d'une droiture à toute épreuve, la femme n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était assise en face d'elle.

Liv fulminait. Le colosse l'avait menée directement en salle d'interrogatoire et l'y avait laissé en plan pendant plusieurs heures. Au moins, cela lui avait donné le temps de passer en revue toutes ses options d'évasion. Options qui s'élevaient désormais au nombre impressionnant de zéro.

Elle avait passé au crible toutes les solutions, envisagé toutes les possibilités, retracé dans son esprit le chemin jusqu'à la sortie, encore et encore. Rien ne marcherait. Elle se trouvait au sein d'un complexe militaire hautement sécurisé, rempli à ras-bord de combattants surentraînés et sur le qui-vive en permanence. Aucun des audacieux plans qu'elle avait pu concocter ne dépassait des trente pour cent de chances de succès. Alors elle avait pris son mal en patience et prié pour sortir avant que la fin ne commence à la tenailler.

Ce duel de regards commençait à la fatiguer. Elle connaissait bien cette tactique : installer un silence gênant pour pousser l'autre à craquer et à tout avouer. Sa mère l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois quand elle était enfant. Forte de cette expérience et du cerveau de criminel endurci qui gardait encore une prise solide sur le sien, elle ne craquerait pas de sitôt.

— Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, mademoiselle Moore ?

Elle retint un sourire. Et voilà, elle avait gagné. Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'une moue et d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

— Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Lyla Michaels, je dirige cet endroit.

Intéressant. La directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S en personne venait l'interroger.

— Il est remonté jusqu'à moi que vous auriez des informations sur la mort de Leonard Snart.

— Tout ça est très hypothétique. Bien, maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais sortir d'ici, comme c'est mon droit le plus strict en tant que citoyenne des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva. Elle se doutait que son bluff ne porterait pas ses fruits, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de découvrir les vraies intentions de cette Lyla Michaels, elle aurait déjà une longueur d'avance. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le gorille lourdement armé qui gardait la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand elle se posta devant lui.

— J'ai le droit de vous détenir dans ces locaux pendant soixante-douze heures, mademoiselle Moore, lança Michaels. Alors revenez vous asseoir si vous voulez bien. Ou alors je serai contrainte de demander à ce charmant monsieur de vous escorter jusqu'à votre chaise et de faire en sorte que vous n'en bougiez plus.

— Même pas peur, répondit Liv avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif à l'adresse du garde.

— Comme vous voudrez.

Le colosse s'avança et saisit Liv par l'épaule. La poigne de son énorme main serrée sur sa clavicule provoqua une décharge de douleur instantanée dans tout son bras. Tout juste assez pour lui permettre de passer en mode zombie. En une seconde, elle sentit une monstrueuse puissance l'envahir et le monde se teinta de rouge. Son corps agissait seul, comme s'il connaissait par cœur les mouvements à effectuer. Coup de coude, saisie, torsion, projection, écrasement. Plexus, bras, épaule, torse, trachée. Quand elle reprit la pleine possession de ses moyens, elle se tenait à califourchon au-dessus du soldat étendu au sol, haletante. Du sang coulait du nez de l'homme et, s'il poussait quelques faibles geignements de temps à autre, il serait hors de combat pour un moment. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, elle avait gardé le dos tourné à la directrice, qui n'avait pas pu voir son visage de tout le combat.

— On sera mieux pour bavarder juste entre filles, déclara-t-elle, satisfaite, tandis qu'elle reprenait place sur sa chaise.

Lyla Michaels l'observa, silencieuse, pendant un moment, avant de faire signe à ses agents derrière le miroir sans tain. Immédiatement, deux soldats de la même carrure que celui que Liv venait de mettre au tapis vinrent récupérer leur collègue et le traîner hors de la salle.

— Doit-on le faire remplacer, Madame ?

— Pas la peine, répondit-elle. Mademoiselle Moore a raison. On va bavarder entre filles.

Quand elles furent enfin seules, le silence retomba pendant une longue minute. Elles se jaugeaient, d'un côté et de l'autre de la table, comme deux truands du Far West avant un duel. Aucune n'avait l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas.

— Vous êtes très impressionnante, commenta finalement Michaels. Peut-être pourrions-nous travailler ensemble à l'occasion.

À ces mots, Liv sentit un picotement familier lui remonter le long du dos. Une vision.

 _Il fait nuit, le vent souffle. Lyla Michaels se tient face à un grand bâtiment de verre et de béton, sur une grande place déserte. Elle sourit, amusée._

— _Vous êtes un sacré numéro, monsieur Snart. Peut-être pourrions-nous travailler ensemble à l'occasion._

— _Gardez ça pour d'autres. Je suis pas le toutou de l'A.R.G.U.S._

— Gardez ça pour d'autres, répondit Liv en un souffle. Je suis pas le toutou de l'A.R.G.U.S.

Ce fut furtif mais, durant une fraction de seconde, les traits de Lyla Michaels se déformèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Encore un point pour Liv. Tant qu'elle parvenait à la désarçonner, elle garderait l'avantage.

— Comme vous voudrez, poursuivit Michaels, qui avait repris toute contenance. Si vous ne voulez pas parler de Leonard Snart, parlons un peu de Flash.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

— Je ne veux que lui venir en aide. Barry Allen est mon ami. Et je ne crois pas à ce qu'on m'a raconté. Ce n'est pas lui, le coupable.

Encore une fois, l'intérêt de Liv s'accrut. Quelle étrange bonne femme… Elle semblait sincère, mais comment être certaine qu'elle ne la menait pas en bateau ?

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne l'a pas tué ? Après tout, il est autant capable d'arracher un cœur à main nues que de se rendre à Seattle et de revenir à Central City deux minutes plus tard comme si de rien n'était…

Cette fois-ci, Michaels lui adressa un large sourire. Elle semblait avoir prévu cette réaction.

— Je le crois, c'est tout. Et quelque chose me dit que vous aussi.


	14. 14 - Trop de travail et pas de cerveau

Seule l'urgence de la situation était parvenue à sortir Barry de son lit. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de sortir Liv des locaux de l'A.R.G.U.S avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Il accordait une confiance presque aveugle au discernement de Lyla Michaels, mais confrontée à la vision sans aucune ambiguïté qu'avait eue la zombie, elle finirait par se rendre à l'évidence.

Bien qu'il la connaisse depuis un moment, il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si elle se trouvait dans le camp de ceux qui craignaient ses pouvoirs sans jamais le lui avouer – et parfois sans se l'avouer à eux-mêmes. Barry était loin d'être stupide il savait qu'il représentait une menace, et que tous les gens qui connaissaient son secret tenaient à ce qu'il reste dans le droit chemin. Qu'il s'en écarte même d'un pouce, et les conséquences pourraient être funestes.

Cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il avait caché avec tant d'application sa relation avec Len. Même quand la tentation d'en parler à ses proches se faisait insupportable, il avait tenu bon. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter les regards de suspicion à son encontre. Il se doutait que les réactions somme toutes positives qu'il avait reçues à ces deux confessions ne tenaient qu'au fait que Len était mort désormais, mettant un terme plus que définitif à leur relation. S'il avait été en vie, Barry aurait eu le droit à un tout autre discours.

Chose rare, Iris le déposa en voiture devant STAR Labs avant de partir pour le journal. La nuit exécrable qu'il venait de passer se lisait sans doute sur son visage. Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix, il ne tenta pas de protester. Il n'avait pas la force de courir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Barry ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce ne fut que quand il sortit de la voiture qu'il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà vu, pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Il marqua une pause et prit le temps de l'observer, lui et l'homme, légèrement plus petit, à côté de lui. Oui, c'était bien lui, c'était le docteur Chakrabarti, spécialiste des zombies, ami et collègue de Liv Moore. Quant à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, il sentait le flic à des kilomètres.

Barry s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il le suivrait jusque-là rien que pour s'assurer que Liv allait bien. Ce qui, connaissant Lyla, était sans doute le cas. Il ne la voyait pas capable de malmener un autre être humain en dehors des cas de force majeure.

— Bonjour messieurs, dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître le plus nonchalant possible. Est-ce que je peux vois aider ? Vous avez l'air perdus.

Le docteur Chakrabarti le dévisagea un instant et, tandis que l'autre homme s'apprêtait à répondre, pointa Barry du doigt.

— Vous… mais… vous êtes, balbutia-t-il.

Barry grimaça. Il avait dû le reconnaître malgré le masque. Comme s'il avait besoin que plus de gens connaissent son identité, qui finirait par ne plus être secrète du tout. Restait à espérer qu'il ne le hurlerait pas assez fort pour que les passants aux alentours l'entendent.

— Vous êtes exactement l'homme qu'il nous faut ! se rattrapa-t-il après un bref coup d'œil à son ami. Vous devez bien connaître le coin !

Le jeu d'acteur frôlait en qualité celui de Barry, autant dire qu'il ne gagnerait pas d'Oscar de sitôt. Cependant, cela sembla suffire, puisque le policier, après lui avoir lancé un regard curieux, haussa les épaules et le laissa poursuivre.

— Mon collègue, le lieutenant Clive Babineaux de la police de Seattle et moi sommes à la recherche de mon amie, Olivia Moore, et on m'a dit qu'elle était passé dans ce laboratoire il y a peu. Je vois que vous y travaillez…

Il désigna du doigt le badge visiteur que Barry portait autour du cou.

— Vous l'avez peut-être vue. Petite, très très blonde, assez pâle.

Barry fit mine de réfléchir un instant, le temps de décider ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire. D'un côté, la situation était assez compliquée sans qu'on y ajoute encore d'autres variables, d'un autre, l'aide d'un docteur qui s'y connaissait en zombies les aiderait sans doute à déterminer par quel angle prendre le problème. Elle ne leur en avait dit que peu sur sa condition, et ils ignoraient toujours s'il était dangereux de la laisser dans les locaux de l'A.R.G.U.S sans aucun moyen de l'arrêter si elle décidait de dévorer une partie du personnel.

— Oui, ça me dit quelque chose, déclara-t-il finalement. Suivez-moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Une expression de soulagement illumina le visage du docteur Chakrabarti et toute trace de nervosité avait disparu de son visage quand il lui emboîta le pas en direction du Cortex.

Cisco les regarda arriver avec une pointe de perplexité. Barry lui adressa un discret clin d'œil et pria pour que ses talents d'acteur réussissent à lui sauver la mise encore une fois. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le légiste l'avait reconnu, mais s'il pouvait éviter que le policier le comprenne lui aussi, ce serait toujours ça de gagner.

— Bonjour, Cisco, dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître naturel. Ces messieurs viennent de Seattle, ils sont à la recherche de Liv Moore. Je pense que notre… ami commun doit savoir où elle se trouve.

Cisco mit quelques secondes à réagir. Son regard passa de Barry aux deux invités, puis de nouveau à Barry sans que l'incrédulité ait quitté son visage un seul instant.

— Notre ami commun… oui… Oui ! Tu devrais sans doute aller le chercher, il doit être dans les parages, peut-être aux vestiaires, vu que j'y ai mis sa tenue pour qu'il teste les deux trois modifications que j'y ai apportées. Je vais accueillir nos amis en attendant.

Barry retint un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, Cisco avait été capable d'improviser tout de suite. D'un pas déterminé, il traversa les couloirs en direction de la pièce que Cisco lui avait indiqué. Comme prévu, il trouva son costume rangé sur le mannequin. Les fameuses améliorations dont avait parlé Cisco demeuraient indétectables à l'œil nu, mais Barry ne doutait pas qu'elles seraient spectaculaires, comme d'habitude.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et, une fois habillé, fonça en direction du Cortex. Il prit soin de vibrer juste assez pour brouiller son visage et modifier sa voix, tandis que Cisco terminait d'expliquer la situation à leurs deux invités.

— Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'écourter cette « garde à vue » ? demanda Babineaux, les bras croisés.

Cisco se tourna vers Barry.

— On fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, pour le moment. Ba… hm, Flash va aller parler avec la directrice, Lyla Michaels, il va essayer de la convaincre que Liv n'est pas impliquée dans la mort de Leonard Snart. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, mais je suis sûr qu'il saura lui faire entendre raison, ils sont bons amis.

Barry hocha la tête pour confirmer, pas certain que les autres pouvaient le voir à travers la vibration. Il devait convaincre Lyla de laisser tomber ou toute cette histoire pourrait très vite mal tourner.

Juste avant qu'il parte pour les locaux de l'A.R.G.U.S, Ravi le prit à part. L'air nerveux que Barry avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt était de retour sur son visage.

— Je l'ai dit à votre collègue et il faut que je vous le dise aussi, chuchota-t-il. Le lieutenant Babineaux ignore totalement que Liv est une zombie et il ne doit pas le savoir. Ne parlez surtout pas de ça en sa présence, d'accord ?

Barry acquiesça.

— Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur nous pour garder le secret. On compte sur vous aussi pour ne pas divulguer ce que vous pourriez voir ici.

— Évidemment. J'ai autre chose à vous demander. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle ne s'est pas… alimentée, donc si on vous permet de la voir, j'aimerais que vous lui remettiez ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être une barre protéinée emballée dans un papier brillant et le lui tendit. Barry l'attrapa du bout des doigts.

— Est-ce que c'est… ?

— Oui. Une septuagénaire férue de pâtisserie qui a été renversée par une voiture en traversant la route. Ça devrait lui faire des vacances.

Il ne sut pas comment réagir face à tant de désinvolture. Ravi parlait d'une pâte de cervelle venait d'une pauvre vieille dame comme de la météo et pire encore, Barry commençait lui aussi à s'y faire.

— Je lui donnerais.

Coincée dans sa cellule exiguë, Liv faisait les cent pas, incapable de se calmer. L'emprise du cerveau de Snart sur son esprit commençait à s'estomper et, comme à chaque fois, les dernières heures se révélaient toujours être les pires. Ces heures où elle redevenait assez elle-même pour que les soubresauts de la conscience intruse deviennent insupportables. C'était comme entendre la voix d'un petit démon perché sur son épaule sans pouvoir ni le chasser, ni y succomber totalement.

Elle avait merdé. Merdé, merdé, merdé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ces types se rendent compte de son anormalité. Avec un peu de chance, après sa démonstration de force quelques heures auparavant, ils la considéraient comme une métahumaine particulièrement virulente, mais il valait mieux ne pas jouer de sa chance.

Elle devait trouver une solution. Dans le pire des cas, elle sortirait après soixante-douze heures de détention, mais le problème ne s'arrêterait pas aux portes de l'A.R.G.U.S. Elle pouvait sans doute tenir encore un peu sans se nourrir, d'autant plus qu'on l'avait placée en isolement, loin des autres détenus et donc loin de potentielles victimes. Un problème de moins à résoudre.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus le problème paraissait insoluble. S'ils se rendaient compte que ses pouvoirs ne se limitaient pas à un simple don de médium et une force hors du commun, s'ils commençaient à se poser des questions sur les moyens qu'elle utilisait pour provoquer ses visions, s'ils étaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop curieux, elle finirait par les avoir sur le dos.

La partie rationnelle et planificatrice à l'extrême du cerveau de Snart la titillait, à la limite de l'intolérable. Il faisait turbiner son esprit à toute vitesse, recensant toutes les options, examinant toutes les possibilités. La cellule était plus qu'à l'épreuve de sa force, sans doute conçue pour accueillir des bougres autrement plus coriaces, et si elle avait réussi à mettre au tapis un des gorilles qui gardaient cet endroit, elle ne ferait pas le poids s'ils se liguaient tous contre elle. Et puis, se disait-elle, quand bien même elle parviendrait à s'échapper, cela ne lui garantissait pas la tranquillité. Au contraire, même.

Ses pas s'accéléraient à mesure que la panique et la frustration prenait le pas sur ses réflexions. Les idées qui fusaient, toutes aussi stériles les unes que les autres, s'assemblaient dans sa tête en un vacarme assourdissant.

— Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle pour elle-même. Arrête de réfléchir, on a aucune solution ! Le seul moyen de régler ce problème pour de bon, ce serait de trouver une machine à remonter le temps et c'est pas comme si on avait ça sous la m…

Les deux mains posées sur la tête, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Mais oui, mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Elle ne put empêcher un rire satisfait de la saisir, tout en gardant dans un coin de son esprit que les employés qui l'observaient de l'autre côté de la minuscule caméra cachée dans le mur en face d'elle devaient la prendre pour une cinglée. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Un peu plus, un peu moins, de toute manière…

— Finalement, je suis un peu déçue que tu partes, Len, soupira-t-elle. On fait une super équipe, toi et moi…

La première chose que fit Lyla, quand Barry arriva comme prévu, fut de le guider jusqu'à son bureau en priant pour que personne ne l'ait vu. Au moins, il avait fait l'effort de ne pas venir en costume de Flash et de se présenter, comme elle le lui avait demandé, comme un consultant venu de STAR Labs. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait le temps de le voir d'assez près pour le reconnaître. Autant, elle se faisait peu de souci au sujet des employés lambda, qui n'avait jamais vu Flash que de loin, autant n'importe quel type un peu haut placé le reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil. C'était un miracle que son identité n'ait pas encore été rendue publique, d'ailleurs.

— Écoute, Barry, dit-elle dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Est-ce que tu as tué Snart ?

L'air scandalisé qui se dessina sur son visage suffit à apporter une réponse.

— Tu sais, je suis parfaitement au courant que tu mets un point d'honneur à ne tuer que s'il n'y a aucune autre solution – et c'est tout à ton honneur, tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question. Mais, si tu l'as tué au cours d'une altercation, pour l'empêcher de commettre un crime ou parce qu'il avait trahi votre petit arrangement, personne ne t'en voudra…

Étrangement, il ne sembla pas réagir quand elle mentionna qu'elle avait eu vent de leur marché. Il se contenta de déclarer :

— Je l'aurais jamais tué, Lyla. Ça va sans doute te paraître bizarre, mais je l'aimais beaucoup.

— Je te crois, Barry.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. D'abord parce qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert - quel piètre dissimulateur faisait-il - et que si elle voyait du remords et de la culpabilité dans ses yeux, elle savait aussi qu'il ne mentait pas. Il avait sans doute joué un rôle non négligeable dans la mort de Snart, mais il n'en était à coup sûr pas l'instigateur. Ces premières questions n'avaient servi qu'à confirmer ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà.

— Cela dit, je ne suis pas la seule décisionnaire, dans cette situation. J'ai beau être la patronne, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Et les autres membres haut placés de notre organisation sont persuadés que tu es responsable.

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, pensive, et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre :

— Et comme je te le disais, le problème n'est pas que tu aurais tué Snart. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'est même un soulagement de ne plus avoir ce genre d'énergumène sur les bras. Mais la façon dont il a été tué, ça, ça les terrifie. Tu les terrifies, Barry. Et j'en connais plus d'un qui serait ravi de te… museler un peu.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle pointa son index sur sa nuque comme s'il s'était agi d'un pistolet. Les méthodes de l'A.R.G.U.S n'étaient pas un secret pour l'équipe Flash, même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'étendue des mesures drastiques à leur disposition pour contraindre leurs protégés à l'obéissance.

— Je te jure que c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça.

— Et je te jure que je te crois. Allez, assieds-toi, bois quelque chose. Tu es pâle comme la mort.

Elle lui servit un verre d'eau tandis qu'il s'installait dans une des chaises face à son bureau.

— Maintenant, reste notre principal problème : cette drôle de médium qui, d'après Cisco, t'as vu en train de tuer Snart.

Barry déglutit. C'était évident qu'il était venu la chercher, et que ce qu'elle savait pourrait changer la situation du tout au tout.

— Qui est cette femme ? Comment est-elle rentrée en contact avec vous ?

— Aucune idée. Elle est tombée sur un objet que Snart voulait me remettre avant sa mort et ses visions l'ont guidé jusqu'ici, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité. Sans doute un peu des deux.

— D'accord. C'est plutôt cohérent avec ce que Cisco m'a expliqué aussi.

— Quand est-ce que tu pourras la libérer ? La garder enfermée ici ne vous apporterait rien de plus.

Lyla soupira. Si seulement tout était aussi simple…

— C'est ce que j'ai tenté d'argumenter auprès de mes collaborateurs. Quand on l'a amenée ici, je n'avais aucune raison de penser qu'elle était autre chose qu'une théoricienne de la conspiration un peu illuminée, quoique plutôt douée pour le combat à mains nues.

Elle alluma le projecteur derrière elle et repassa à Barry l'altercation entre Liv et l'un de ses employés la veille. Il avait fallu du temps à Lyla pour comprendre le but de cette violence gratuite, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle arrivait à la conclusion que Liv l'avait fait dans le but d'abord de l'intimider pour reprendre la main dans la conversation, et ensuite pour tester la puissance de ses ennemis.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Plutôt, oui.

— Mais il y a plus impressionnant encore.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil équivoque à Barry, puis chercha dans son ordinateur les fichiers qu'on lui avait envoyés quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

— Avant de voir ces images, j'aurais pu la laisser partir dès ce matin. Maintenant, aucune chance.

De nouveau, une image s'afficha sur le grand mur blanc. On y voyait Liv, faisant les cent pas dans une cellule entièrement blanche, où les seules notes de couleur résidaient dans le gris clair du lit métallique.

— Et ? rétorqua Barry. Je vois rien d'anormal.

— Patience.

Elle se tourna vers l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'image filmée se changea en un amas indistinct de bleu et de vert.

— On a installé cette caméra thermique dans les cellules de nos résidents il y a peu. Est-ce que tu vois le problème ?

Il haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il voyait le problème. Là où il aurait dû deviner la silhouette de Liv dans des tons rouges ou orangés, il ne voyait que des couleurs froides. Sa température corporelle ne dépassait pas celle de la pièce. Logique, en un sens, se dit-il, puisqu'elle était morte ou peu s'en fallait.

— Je vais faire ce que je vais pouvoir pour la faire sortir, poursuivit Lyla. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que même si on la libère, on la gardera sous surveillance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est exactement, mais c'est loin d'être un metahumain ordinaire.

Barry acquiesça. C'était mieux que rien, et il s'estimait heureux d'avoir Lyla de son côté.

— Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

— C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Officiellement, tu es un expert en metahumain venu de STAR Labs pour examiner notre nouvelle curiosité. Suis-moi, je vais t'y emmener.


	15. 15 - Des fleurs pour 48

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un souffle d'air comprimé. La faim avait poussé Liv dans ses derniers retranchements, de telle façon qu'elle aurait pu foncer sur les deux soldats qui se tenaient sur le seuil, pour arracher leur casque et dévorer le contenu de leur boîte crânienne. Seul le fait que cela contrarierait le plan qu'elle avait mis au point l'en empêcha. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se retrouver sous l'influence d'un cerveau inconnu tant que les premières étapes ne s'étaient pas déroulées sans encombre.

Entre les deux gorilles surarmés, émergea Barry. Il portait autour du cou un badge de consultant et à l'épaule, un énorme sac en bandoulière. Il s'écrasait entre les deux hommes, exagérant sa fragilité apparente. C'était une bonne chose : personne ne soupçonnerait un maigrichon incapable de soutenir un regard plus de trois secondes d'être le supersonique de Central City.

— Mademoiselle Moore ? Je viens effectuer quelques tests médicaux.

Ils échangèrent un regard et elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sans un mot. Elle releva sa manche et tendit son bras, qui semblait encore plus blanc à la lumière artificielle de la cellule.

— Eh bien allez-y, Docteur, prenez ce que vous voulez, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
— Je ne suis pas médecin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et je n'aurais sans doute pas besoin de vous faire une prise de sang.

Il sortit une lampe torche de son sac et s'agenouilla devant Liv. Les deux soldats restèrent plantés à la porte de la cellule, arme à la main, prêts à tirer.

— Comment ça va ? chuchota Barry tandis qu'il balayait le faisceau de la lampe devant les pupilles de Liv, qui ne réagissaient pas le moins du monde.  
— J'ai connu mieux.  
— Ravi m'a donné quelque chose pour toi.  
— Ravi est ici ?

Barry hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche la barre protéinée que Ravi lui avait confiée.

— Hé ! s'exclama un des deux gardes à la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez ?  
— Ce n'est qu'une barre de céréales. On m'a autorisé à donner du sucre à mademoiselle Moore si elle présentait des symptômes d'hypoglycémie.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira une feuille de papier de sa poche. Il avait pensé à faire signer cette dérogation à Lyla, sachant qu'on ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle n'avait sans doute pas cru l'excuse qu'il avait improvisée pour se justifier, mais l'important, c'était d'avoir ce papier.

— Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, c'est vous le médecin, déclara l'un des gardes après avoir déchiffré le document.

Barry revint vers Liv et lui redonna la barre.

— C'était une petite grand-mère, à la vie tranquille, murmura-t-il, de telle façon que les gardes ne pouvaient l'entendre. Il s'est dit que tu apprécierais après des… dîners plus mouvementés.

Il avait cru, après ce que lui avait expliqué Ravi, qu'elle se jetterait dessus comme une hyène sur un steak, mais elle n'en fit rien. Tandis qu'il sortait le tensiomètre de son sac, elle la posa sur ses genoux et l'observa d'un air dépité.

— Un problème ?  
— Tu es sûr de vouloir que je mange ça ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.  
— Bien sûr, tu dois avoir faim après tout ce temps.

Il marqua un temps de pause tandis qu'il enfilait le bracelet autour du bras de Liv.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
— Barry, si je mange ça, le cerveau de cette vieille femme prendra la place de celui de Len. Toutes ses pensées, ses sentiments, tout ça, ce sera parti. Disparu pour toujours. Je peux tenir encore une dizaine d'heures sans me nourrir, mais à partir du moment où j'aurais absorbé un autre cerveau, alors je ne pourrais plus être en contact avec lui. Plus jamais.

Elle retint une exclamation de soulagement quand elle vit dans les yeux de Barry qu'elle avait réussi à planter les graines du doute dans son esprit. La première étape de son plan avait réussi.

Barry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant de longues secondes, il sonda le regard de Liv à la recherche d'elle-ne-savait-quoi, mais qu'il sembla y trouver. Elle inspira profondément, pour se redonner une contenance. Malgré sa détermination à mener son projet à bien, elle n'était pas un monstre et ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire souffrir autrui. Elle aurait choisi une autre solution, si cette autre solution avait existé.

Barry prit la barre protéinée et, après l'avoir longtemps observée, la plaça sur le lit, à côté de Liv.

— Je te la laisse. Fais comme tu le sens. C'est ton esprit, cette décision t'appartient. Lyla tâchera de te faire sortir au plus vite, dès que j'aurais confirmé que tu ne présentes aucun danger immédiat.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche avec difficulté, comme s'il se forçait à les prononcer.

— Bien, j'ai terminé, déclara-t-il en se levant. Nous pouvons y aller.

Sans un mot, il sortit de la cellule, en compagnie des deux gardes. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Liv attendit cinq minutes, les yeux fixés sur la barre emballée dans son papier brillant. Rien ne l'empêchait de la manger maintenant, la partie du plan qui demandait de garder la tête froide venait de se terminer avec succès. Dorénavant, il suffirait de pousser Barry à comprendre que remonter le temps pour sauver Leonard Snart et empêcher tous les événements de ces derniers jours de se produire. Et qui de plus persuasif qu'une adorable petite mamie ? Avec ce nouvel élément, elle pourrait poursuivre et profiter de la confiance qu'on lui accorderait en la croyant inoffensive. Restait à espérer que sa gentillesse ne se mettrait pas en travers de sa route. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des remords.

Quand Barry revint à STAR Labs, après avoir enfilé son costume de Flash, il trouva Caitlin, Cisco et Ravi penchés au-dessus d'un erlenmeyer rempli d'un liquide rouge bouillonnant. Près de la console, Babineaux discutait avec Wells et Oliver, observant les autres comme s'ils étaient sur le point de donner naissance à la créature de Frankenstein.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Barry.  
— Ah ! Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Cisco en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas sautillant. On avait presque fini.

Ravi retira ses lunettes de protection et se tourna lui aussi vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Comment va Liv ?  
— Ça va. J'ai pu parler à Lyla, elle est de notre côté. Elle va tenter de la faire libérer au plus vite.

Ravi soupira de soulagement.

— Regarde ça, poursuivit Cisco. On a suivi les instructions qui se trouvaient sur la clé que Liv nous a donnée. Apparemment, les laboratoires Max Rager ont eu accès à ton ADN et s'en sont servis pour créer une formule qui rendrait le consommateur plus rapide. De toute évidence, ça n'a pas marché et le projet a été abandonné, mais…

Il marqua une pause dramatique, sourcils relevés, tout sourire.

—… on s'est dit que ça pourrait fonctionner sur toi, compléta Caitlin. Pour l'instant, on est arrivé à un mélange ultra-concentré qu'on pourra t'injecter. Si ça fonctionne bien sûr.  
— Et vous n'avez pas peur que ça ait des complications, comme le Velocity ? Ça pourrait me faire perdre ma vitesse encore une fois…  
— Figure-toi qu'on y a pensé, répliqua Cisco. C'est pour ça qu'on va d'abord le tester sur un cobaye.  
— Un cobaye ? répéta Barry.

Cisco plongea sous la table et en ressortit une cage de verre contenant deux minuscules souris blanches.

— Tadah ! Je te présente Flash 47 et Flash 48, les rongeurs les plus rapides du monde. Deux souris génétiquement modifiées à l'aide de ton ADN et d'un touuut petit peu de matière noire. Je leur aurais bien trouvé des noms plus stylés, mais elles mourront dans deux jours tout au plus. Le surplus d'énergie apporté par la force véloce est trop difficile à supporter pour de si petites choses.

Bien que la question lui vint à l'esprit, Barry n'eut pas le temps de demander pas ce qui était arrivé aux quarante-six autres souris supersoniques. Quand le liquide rouge se stabilisa enfin, Ravi en ponctionna quelques gouttes à l'aide d'une seringue.

— Ça devrait suffire. Alors, à qui l'honneur ?

Cisco extirpa une souris de la cage et la présenta à Ravi.

— Allez, ma petite 48. Aujourd'hui, tu vas rentrer dans l'histoire.

Alors que Ravi était sur le point d'injecter le produit, Barry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit Arrow, debout à côté de lui, un air grave au visage.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? En privé. C'est important.

Faute de mieux, ils s'étaient installés dans les vestiaires, seule pièce sans caméra de tout STAR Labs – à l'exception des toilettes et de la pièce secrète de Wells, évidemment. Barry ne savait pas à quel point cette conversation devait rester confidentielle et avait préféré parier sur la sécurité.

Se retrouver avec lui, dans cet endroit, un an après tout ce qui s'était passé, se révélait plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'Oliver cherchait ses mots, faussement absorbé par les posters sur les dangers de l'exposition à la matière noire que Caitlin avait mis en place quelques semaines auparavant.

— Cisco m'a pris à part quand je suis arrivé ce matin, déclara-t-il sans regarder Barry. Je ne m'étais pas pris un savon pareil depuis le lycée.

Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux qui ne fut pas partagé. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde, il retrouva son sérieux.

— Mais il a raison. J'ai merdé. Je pensais agir pour ton bien et celui de toute ton équipe, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de me demander ce que tu pouvais ressentir. J'ai pris une décision à ta place et j'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner un jour.

— Écoute, Oliver, ce n'est absolument pas contre toi, mais je suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes excuses pour le moment.

— Il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

Barry était déjà sur le point de partir, mais cette phrase retint son attention. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, il s'arrêta, soupira et tourna les talons pour faire de nouveau face à Oliver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à faire ailleurs : le sort de Liv reposait entre les mains de Lyla et la préparation de la formule trouvée sur la clé n'entrait pas dans la liste de ses compétences. S'il retournait au labo, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que regarder les autres travailler en attendant que le temps passe.

— C'est bon, je t'écoute.

— Je suis inquiet, vraiment inquiet. Tu m'as l'air plus bas que terre.

Barry laissa échapper un ricanement.

— Oui, en général, c'est ce qui se passe quand on perd quelqu'un à qui on tenait. Je pense que je ne t'apprends rien.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, alors ?

Son ton était acerbe. Pourtant, il ne haïssait pas Oliver, loin de là. Il lui en avait voulu pendant de long mois, et lui en voulait toujours, mais cela n'entachait en rien l'estime qu'il avait pour lui en tant que justicier, ou en tant qu'ami. Il avait commis une erreur, une énorme erreur, guidée par une vision trop restreinte du bien et du mal il s'était laissé emporter par la peur.

— J'ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Ça, Barry le savait. Cisco aussi lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Après le fiasco de son dernier voyage dans le temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas que ses amis se fassent du souci à son sujet.

— Tu y as pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

— À quoi ? Au suicide ou à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour que ça ne se produise jamais ?

Oliver lui lança un regard interdit, essayant sans doute de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou s'il cherchait à le provoquer. Barry n'en était pas certain lui-même.

— Mais si tu veux savoir, oui, bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

Il le détailla de haut en bas, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

— Barry, écoute… On tient tous énormément à toi. _Je_ tiens énormément à toi. Et je sais très bien ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tenait à ce point-là. Crois-moi, si j'avais eu des capacités comme les tiennes quand ma mère est morte, personne n'aurait pu me faire entendre raison. Et même si je sais que tu es plus réfléchi que moi sur ce plan-là, j'espère que tu comprends les conséquences qu'auraient un tel…

— J'ai bien retenu la leçon la dernière fois, répliqua Barry, sec. Pas la peine de me faire la morale.

Oliver avança de quelques pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Barry.

— Je te fais confiance. N'oublie pas que quoi que tu traverses, on sera toujours là pour toi. Chacun d'entre nous.

Il entendit à peine le « Merci... » que murmura Barry sur le chemin de la sortie.

— Attends, je viens de la voir passer par là ! s'écria Cisco en se jetant au sol.

— Non, par là ! répliqua Ravi tandis qu'un minuscule éclair rouge traversait la pièce.

Caitlin se tenait près de la console, le plus loin possible de toute cette agitation. Au moins, ils avaient la preuve que le produit fonctionnait, se disait-elle pour se rassurer. Il avait commencé à agir dès l'injection. Au moment-même où Ravi avait retiré l'aiguille, la souris avait commencé à briller, parcourue d'éclairs écarlates. Puis, et ce fut à ce moment que les choses commencèrent à dérailler, elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang et s'était carapatée sans demander son reste.

Caitlin consulta sa montre. Deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'escapade du cobaye. Mesurer la période d'efficacité du produit se révélerait précieux pour les tests suivants. En tout cas, pas question d'exposer Barry à une telle substance avant de l'avoir étudiée en long, en large et en travers. Elle frissonna en repensant aux effets désastreux du Velocity. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'expérimenter à l'aveuglette alors que Savitar était encore dans la nature. Dès que le risque de se faire attaquer par un rongeur en furie serait dissipé, elle mettrait le reste du liquide dans des injecteurs sécurisés et les rangeraient hors de portée de Barry. Elle le savait raisonnable, et loin de tout désir de puissance, mais que pourrait-il tenter pour sauver Iris des griffes de leur ennemi ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit à peine le claquement des talons hauts qui résonna derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda une voix féminine.

— Oh, ils ont perdu une souris supersonique et ultra-agressive, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux compères qui avaient abandonné l'approche poursuite et tentaient désormais d'appâter l'animal avec ses friandises préférées. La routine…

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte que la voix dans son dos n'était ni celle d'Iris, ni celle de Felicity, ni même celle de Jesse. Pourtant, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Et ce parfum ambré qui couvrait à peine une odeur étrange de métal brûlé… non, d'or en fusion… Cela ne pouvait être que…

Caitlin laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lisa Snart. Elle arborait son habituel blouson de cuir noir et une expression amusée au visage.

— Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que je te ferais un tel effet.

Le cri avait attiré l'attention de Ravi et Cisco, qui se relevèrent d'un bond.

— Lisa ! s'exclama Cisco. Qu'est-ce que… que… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? C'est pas encore pour une bombe, j'espère ?

— Pas cette fois, non, répondit-elle. Je viens voir Barry, j'ai quelque chose à lui remettre.

Cisco tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception de ne pas être celui que la cadette Snart recherchait, mais il ne trompait personne.

— Dommage, tu l'as manqué de peu, il vient de partir.

— Dans ce cas…

Elle sortit de la poche de sa veste un trousseau de clés qu'elle lui tendit.

— Tu les lui donneras dès qu'il reviendra. Dis-lui que j'ai bien réfléchi et que j'ai peut-être été injuste avec lui. Et pardon pour lui avoir cassé la gueule, aussi.

— Ça marche… articula tant bien que mal un Cisco interloqué.

— Je vais partir pendant quelque temps. Si à tout hasard, vous avez besoin de me contacter, passez par Gideon, elle me transmettra le message.

Elle s'était déjà éloignée dans les couloirs quand Cisco reprit le contrôle de ses facultés mentales.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu vas où ?

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau quelques heures après la visite de Barry. La barre de céréales à base d'adorable grand-mère semblait ne pas encore faire effet, mais au moins, la sensation de faim avait disparu et, quand Lyla entra en compagnie de deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, Liv n'eut aucune envie de se jeter sur eux pour dévorer leur cervelle. On pouvait sans doute parler de progrès.

— Vous pouvez sortir, vous êtes libre.

Liv hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier pour sortir au plus vite. On lui tendit tous ses effets personnels dans une boîte en carton. Tandis qu'elle remettait ses lacets sur ses chaussures, Lyla s'approcha d'elle. Il émanait d'elle l'aura de confiance et d'autorité que Liv lui avait vue en salle d'interrogatoire, mais elle semblait plus craintive, comme un dresseur s'approchant doucement d'un tigre endormi.

— Barry m'a assuré de votre bonne foi. Ne le faites pas mentir.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Un taxi l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Elle s'étira longuement avant d'y entrer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'air frais pourrait autant lui manquer. L'air de cette fin d'après-midi était lourd, à la limite de l'étouffant, mais cela valait mieux que l'air recyclé de sa cellule.

Tout en ouvrant la portière, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était le bon moment pour déclencher une vision et apprendre à mieux connaître son nouveau cerveau. Elle observa un moment les quelques civils qui allaient et venaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Un vieil homme tenant sous le bras un journal froissé, une jeune mère avec sa poussette, une famille nombreuse… Rien ne lui venait.

— Bon, vous montez ou non ? s'impatienta le chauffeur.

Après un soupir excédé, elle prit place à l'arrière du véhicule et baissa la vitre pour laisser passer un peu d'air. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, costume cravate et cheveux coupés en brosse, adressa un signe de main au chauffeur, lequel répondit de la même façon. Sans doute se connaissaient-ils.

Liv l'aurait à peine remarqué si, au moment où l'homme passa devant elle pour rejoindre le bâtiment, elle n'avait pas ressenti ce picotement typique de la vision sur le point d'arriver.

 _Il fait nuit, mais encore chaud. Elle est assise dans la voiture, à l'arrière, côté conducteur. Un homme passe tout près. Au début, il ne la voit pas, mais quand il se tourne vers elle, il a un mouvement de recul, entre la surprise et la terreur. Trop tard, elle a déjà sorti son arme. Elle tire deux fois. L'homme s'effondre. Les pneus crissent tandis qu'elle remonte la vitre._

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Liv resta silencieuse pendant tout le reste du trajet. Elle pensait être sous l'influence d'une grand-mère modèle dont les principales passions étaient les gâteaux et ses petits-enfants. Quel genre de cerveau Ravi lui avait-il donné ?


	16. 16 - Toi qui entre ici

La clé cliqua dans la serrure. Barry n'entra pas tout de suite. À vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de vouloir retourner dans cet appartement.

Cisco lui avait donné le trousseau quand il était revenu de sa discussion avec Oliver, sans aucune explication que « Lisa a laissé ça pour toi ». Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, même s'il aurait aimé comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à changer d'avis. Oliver avait détourné les yeux, désapprobateur mais pudique, et Caitlin leur avait lancé un regard interrogateur. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, se promit-il en passant la porte. Elle aussi méritait de savoir.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'appartement était vide. L'espace d'un instant, il espéra s'être trompé, et que Len surgisse, aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude. Mais l'image de son corps inerte dans une morgue de Seattle se superposa à cette idée.

Tout était à sa place, exactement comme le jour où il était parti. Le même tableau bleu accroché au mur, les mêmes magnets sur la porte du frigo, le même éclat jamais réparé sur le bord de la vitre côté rue.

Cependant, ce qui le frappa le plus fut le silence.

Il se sentait comme à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Les bruits de la ville au-dehors lui arrivaient comme étouffés, amoindris par une barrière qui n'avait rien à voir avec la brique et le ciment. C'était comme si la vie elle-même avait déserté les lieux.

Le silence et la solitude l'écrasaient un peu plus à chaque pas, plus accablant à mesure que Barry retrouvait des éléments familiers. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le canapé, où trônait fièrement un coussin gris. Il avait passé tant de soirées la tête posée sur ce même coussin, à regarder la télévision ou simplement se détendre, qu'il pouvait en sentir la texture sans même le toucher. Il avança sa main pour l'attraper, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Et si cela ravivait trop de souvenirs ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas encore.

Il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Les mots de Liv l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle allait manger un autre cerveau, Len disparaîtrait pour toujours. Il serait parti à jamais.

Barry pouvait le faire revenir. Il en était capable, il en avait le pouvoir. S'il était capable de remonter le temps des années en arrière pour arracher sa mère des griffes de la mort, quelques jours ne représenteraient qu'une broutille. Ce serait si simple… si simple. Ses amis oublieraient les derniers événements, il pourrait facilement se permettre ce petit écart. Il leur expliquerait tout une fois le fait accompli, en sachant qu'ils comprendraient assez pour lui pardonner.

Cependant, la vision que Liv lui avait rapportée, où elle le voyait tuant Len, était un frein majeur à son projet. Et si, en remontant dans le temps, il provoquait exactement ce qu'il ne voulait empêcher ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, et encore moins de cette façon, mais ce qu'avait vu la zombie ne laissait aucune place à l'interprétation. L'idée de prendre un tel risque lui coupait toute envie de remonter de nouveau le temps.

Pendant un moment, il erra de pièce en pièce comme un fantôme, sans savoir où s'arrêter. Quand finalement il s'assit sur le lit, terrassé par une fatigue telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, le soleil avait presque fini de se coucher, et déversait dans la pièce une lumière chaude et douce.

Barry s'emmitoufla dans la couette et inspira à plein poumons. L'odeur qui subsistait entre ces draps ne tarderait pas, elle non plus, à disparaître. L'idée lui était insupportable, mais il devait s'y faire. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'eut même pas à lutter contre les larmes. Ses yeux étaient secs, d'avoir trop pleuré. Il y arriverait. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais il y arriverait. Cisco serait là pour l'épauler au besoin, peut-être aussi Caitlin, s'il décidait de lui dire.

Ça va aller, ça va aller, se répétait-il sans cesse, pour s'en convaincre.

Il avait déjà connu la mort, il l'avait affronté, regardée dans les yeux dès l'âge de onze ans. Sa mère était partie, puis ça avait été au tour de son père, et de tant d'autres. Et d'autant qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais su perdre un être cher. Là où les autres souffraient, se déchiraient même, mais finissaient toujours par se relever pour ne pas laisser le monde tourner sans eux, Barry ne parvenait jamais à dire au revoir pour de bon. Il accrochait ces cadavres tant aimés sur son dos et les portaient en fardeau jusqu'à ployer. Il n'avait jamais su faire autrement.

Longtemps, serrant un oreiller si fort entre ses bras que la jointure de ses doigts avait viré au blanc, il regarda par la fenêtre le soir tomber sur Central City. Dehors, le quotidien suivait son cours, impassible. Des gens rentraient enfin du travail après une longue journée à trimer pour un salaire de misère, d'autres sortaient au restaurant ou se préparaient pour une longue nuit de fête, entre bars et boîtes de nuits et d'autres encore se plongeaient dans leurs livres de cours pour une ultime révision avant le test du lendemain. Enfin, d'autres, au détour d'une ruelle, fixaient la pointe d'un couteau ou le canon d'un pistolet, et se demandaient si Flash arriverait à temps pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Ce soir-là, Barry sentait toute la lourdeur du monde, la misère qui pourrissait les rues, la violence qui s'insinuait dans les cœurs et causait des ravages, le crime qui se terrait dans l'ombre et laissait une traînée de sang dans son sillage. Il aurait pu, comme tous les soirs, enfiler son costume et tenter de rendre la ville un peu plus belle, un peu plus sûre, continuer à bâtir le monde qu'il construisait chaque jour.

Mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Ce soir-là, il redevenait cet enfant terrifié, privé de ces repères, arraché de son cocon par la brusque réalité de la mort. Le héros s'était terré au fond de lui, attendant le bon moment pour revenir sans doute. Mais reviendrait-il seulement un jour ?

Au loin, vers le centre-ville, se dressait un gratte-ciel, toutes lumières allumées, comme couvert de lucioles. Il serait facile d'y grimper pour prendre assez d'élan, revenir quelques jours en arrière et corriger cette immonde erreur. Si facile. L'affaire d'une minute ou deux et personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Il tâta l'autre côté du lit, mais n'y trouva rien d'autre que du tissu mou et froid. Alors, il se recroquevilla encore plus et finit par s'endormir.

Liv arriva à STAR Labs au tout début de la soirée. Elle n'y trouva pas Barry comme elle l'avait voulu, mais tomba nez à nez avec Babineaux au détour d'un couloir. Il semblait à la fois confus et paniqué, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

— Ah, Dieu merci, Liv, vous êtes là, souffla-t-il quand il l'aperçut. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça, sans prévenir ?

— Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. Mon intuition de médium sans doute… En tout cas, on perdait notre temps à Seattle. Le coupable est quelque part dans cette ville, j'en suis certaine.

Babineaux plissa les yeux, d'autant plus désarçonné. Il jeta un bref regard aux alentours, pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, et l'attira un peu en retrait pour poursuivre la discussion.

— Vous pensez que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a fait ça ?

Il chuchotait le plus bas possible et vérifiait de temps à autre au-dessus de son épaule, au cas où l'un des scientifiques de STAR Labs décide de surgir dans leur dos.

— Non, pas l'un d'entre eux. Ils avaient sans doute les moyens de commettre le meurtre, mais vous les avez vu aussi bien que moi, ce n'est qu'une bande d'intellos obsédés par la justice. Ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche. Non, je pensais plutôt à un metahumain.

— Et vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Pour l'instant, on n'a aucune piste et je ne pense pas que la police de Central City nous laissera enquêter sans rien dire.

— J'en aurais bientôt.

Sans plus d'explication, elle reprit son ascension vers le Cortex. Encore une fois, aucune trace de Barry. A la place, Ravi, Cisco et Caitlin étaient rassemblés autour d'une table sur laquelle étaient posées une dizaine d'auto-injecteurs, semblable à ceux que l'on utilise pour l'épinéphrine.

— Liv ! s'exclama Ravi en se précipitant sur elle.

Il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put. Il s'écoula un instant avant qu'elle fasse de même, et elle lui tapota le dos dans un geste maternel. Après tout, elle était censée avoir pris la personnalité d'une gentille grand-mère.

— J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, dit-il en resserrant encore un peu son étreinte. Ne repars plus jamais sans me l'avoir dit avant, par pitié !

— Allons, allons, mon garçon, tu t'en fais pour rien, tout va bien.

Quand il la laissa enfin partir, elle reporta toute son attention sur les injecteurs qui trônaient au milieu de la table.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ça, expliqua Cisco en brandissant une des seringues dans un geste théâtral, c'est ce que tu nous as ramené.

— La clé USB contenait des documents qui détaillaient la composition d'un produit super énergisant conçu à partir de l'ADN de Flash, poursuivit Caitlin. Correctement dosé, il pourrait le rendre beaucoup plus rapide, mais pour l'instant, les tests sur les souris montrent que ça le rendrait surtout psychotique et ultra-violent.

Tout comme le Max Rager, compléta Liv pour elle-même. S'il était inquiétant que des gens ordinaires entre en contact avec une substance qui les privait de toute pensée critique tout en démultipliant leurs capacités physiques, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il arrivait si une personne avec des pouvoirs tels que ceux de Barry y étaient exposés eux aussi. D'un autre côté, il serait bien plus aisé de le convaincre de faire ce qu'elle voulait si elle parvenait à se débarrasser de son côté toujours trop raisonnable. C'était un pari risqué mais qui valait le coup d'être tenté.

— Je vois. Vous pensez pouvoir éviter cet effet secondaire ?

— Oui, c'est sans doute une question de dosage de certains produits contenus dans le mélange qui causent ces effets indésirables. A force de les ajuster et les réajuster, on finira bien par y arriver. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de nous l'avoir apporté. Je pense que ça pourrait nous être très utile un de ces jours.

Liv hocha la tête. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Elle doutait que, même au pire de sa souffrance, Barry accepte de remonter le temps il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le sujet était tabou, sinon pourquoi n'aurait-il pas déjà tenté le coup ? Mais avec une de ces seringues, si l'effet sur la psyché était aussi puissant que ce que prétendait Caitlin, alors elle gardait une chance de le ranger de son côté. Aucun moyen de reculer maintenant, pas si elle voulait préserver le secret des zombies.

— De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. En tout cas, moi, je vais aller me reposer un peu à mon hôtel avant de repartir. Enfin, si Ravi est d'accord pour retarder notre départ, bien sûr.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Ravi hocha la tête avec ferveur.

— Bien sûr, on peut attendre encore un peu. Cisco était sur le point de me montrer un canon à particules qu'il a mis au point et je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde.

Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement deux immenses sourires complices, comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis des années.

— Super. Dans ce cas, je t'appelle dès que je suis prête à partir, et on avisera à ce moment-là.

Ravi répondit d'un pouce levé au ciel avant de disparaître dans un atelier avec son nouveau meilleur ami.

— Est-ce que Barry est dans les parages ? poursuivit Liv en se tournant vers Caitlin. J'aimerais au moins lui dire au revoir avant de partir.

— Je suis désolée, il est parti un peu avant que tu arrives et je ne sais pas du tout où il est allé. La sœur de Snart est venue lui déposer une clé et il a filé dès qu'il l'a récupérée.

La réponse semblait sincère et Liv ne détecta pas la moindre méfiance dans le ton de sa voix.

— Je vois, dit-elle finalement dans un haussement d'épaules. J'essayerai de repasser demain matin, tant pis.

Après un rapide signe de la main, Liv s'éloigna dans les couloirs. Elle tourna pendant un moment autour du Cortex, jusqu'à être sûre de ne croiser personne, et se dirigea vers l'alarme incendie la plus proche. Cela lui donnerait une marge de manœuvre, mais elle devrait tout de même faire vite, si elle ne voulait pas être prise sur le fait.

La sirène criarde et assourdissante s'éleva dès qu'elle enfonça le bouton. Elle n'estimait pas à plus de trente secondes le temps dont elle disposait pour attraper l'injecteur et disparaître. Dès qu'elle vit Caitlin se précipiter dans le couloir sous le crépitement du système d'extinction, elle se lança vers son but.

Une eau sale, chargée de rouille, se déversait dans le Cortex, inondait les bureaux et s'écoulait sur tout le matériel informatique. Avec un peu de chance, les concepteurs du laboratoire avaient envisagé une telle éventualité, et avaient adapté le mobilier en conséquence — du moins, Liv l'espérait.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table au centre de la pièce, prête à saisir la seringue à la première occasion, elle fut saisie d'un frisson qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Oh, pas maintenant, protesta-t-elle tandis que son corps se figeait.

 _La pluie s'abat avec rage sur le pavé. A quelques mètres de là, un homme debout, au long manteau et au chapeau mou, pointe sur elle le canon de son revolver. Sans sommation, il tire, la touche à l'épaule. Elle ploie, la douleur est cuisante. Mais quand il approche, imprudent, elle presse la détente à son tour et il tombe au sol, mort._

Dans un hoquet de surprise, elle reprit ses esprits et, une fois son butin attrapé, se précipita vers la sortie, juste à temps pour ne pas être vue par Ravi et Cisco qui sortaient de l'atelier.

— Tu es sûre qu'il y en avait onze ? Tu les as peut-être mal comptés…

Caitlin lança un regard assassin en direction de Cisco, qui s'affairait à éponger la console de l'ordinateur central. Voilà dix minutes qu'elle cherchait ce fichu injecteur manquant et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

— Je sais encore compter jusqu'à onze, oui, répliqua-t-elle tout en refaisant le tour de la pièce pour la cinquième fois.

Elle ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte qu'une dose du produit manquait. Puis, elle s'était dit que la force de jets d'eau aurait pu la faire tomber sur le sol, mais rien. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Une seule solution se présentait : on l'avait volée. Et quand elle pensait « on », une personne très précise lui venait à l'esprit.

— Est-ce que tu as accès aux bandes des caméras de surveillance ? demanda-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers Cisco. J'aimerais voir si Liv est bien partie directement après être sortie du Cortex.

— Quoi, vous pensez que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? demanda Ravi, interloqué. Elle n'aurait jamais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait… ?

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois, commenta Babineaux, qui continuait à pousser l'eau vers les conduits d'évacuation du bout de son balai.

— Je veux simplement écarter toutes les probabilités. Je suis certaine que quelqu'un a pris cette seringue, et je veux savoir qui c'est.

Cisco ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver la vidéo en question. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de l'écran.

— Une chance que notre matériel soit relativement étanche, soupira Cisco tandis qu'ils visionnaient le déroulé des événements. Pas sûr que les caméras dans les secteurs secondaires aient tenu le choc, mais pour celles-ci, on aura pas de problèmes…

Bien que les gouttes tombées sur l'objectif rendaient l'image floue par moments, ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre que Liv avait déclenché l'alarme incendie dans le but de créer une diversion, et était partie avec un injecteur. La question restait, pour en faire quoi ?

— Elle ne répond pas sur son portable, dit Ravi après avoir tenté de la joindre.

Babineaux tenta lui aussi de la contacter, sans grand succès.

— Je crois qu'elle a éteint son téléphone. On devrait aller voir à l'hôtel où elle séjournait.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit là-bas, répliqua Caitlin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait voir Barry avant son départ, et elle avait l'air de beaucoup y tenir. D'autant plus que ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a pris l'injecteur : elle compte s'en servir sur lui. Dans ce cas, si on trouve Barry, on la trouvera elle aussi.

Elle sortit à son tour son portable de sa poche et commença à composer un numéro.

— Je vais voir avec Joe s'il n'est pas rentré chez lui.

Alors qu'elle portait le combiné à son oreille, elle capta du coin de l'œil le visage de Cisco, déformé par une grimace d'hésitation. Elle connaissait bien cette expression : il savait quelque chose, mais hésitait à cracher le morceau, conscient des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Quelque chose à nous révéler, Ramon ?

Cisco se crispa encore un peu plus, les doigts entremêlés les uns avec les autres, le corps tordu dans la posture de l'élève qui vient de se faire prendre à faire une bêtise.

— Je sais où est Barry.

— Dis-le-nous, dans ce cas-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?

Elle s'était emportée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et, en voyant Cisco se déconfire, regretta un peu de ne pas s'être maîtrisée davantage. Cependant, la situation restait urgente. Si Liv utilisait ce produit sur Barry, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

— En fait… je ne sais pas exactement où il est…

— Vous savez ou vous ne savez pas ? demanda Babineaux qui lui aussi commençait à perdre patience.

Cisco se tourna de nouveau vers la console et pianota en silence pendant quelques secondes.

— Un peu des deux en fait… Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire…

Il hésita encore un instant. Si Caitlin s'efforçait de rester calme et compréhensive, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Harry, qui semblait sur le point d'exposer de rage.

— Bon, tant pis, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je pense qu'il est allé chez Snart. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où ça se trouve exactement.

Ni Caitlin ni Harry ne répondirent, mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent valait mille mots. Si Caitlin aurait besoin de temps pour comprendre l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir, Harry, lui, ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde.

— Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement où ça se situe. Cela dit, j'ai peut-être une idée. Vous vous souvenez qu'à une époque, on avait pu tracer le fusil cryogénique de Snart grâce à une puce ?

Caitlin hocha la tête.

— J'ai gardé les données récoltées, au cas où ça puisse nous servir un jour. Du coup… attendez, laissez-moi retrouver tout ça… ah, voilà… alors, si on classe tout ça par rapport aux endroits où il a passé le plus de temps et qu'on élimine les entrepôts et les bars…

Un symbole s'afficha à l'écran puis afficha une liste d'adresses.

— Et voilà ! Cinq résultats possibles ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un grand sourire satisfait. On a plus qu'à aller vérifier.

La porte était déverrouillée. Liv entra sur la pointe des pieds, dans la pénombre de l'appartement.

Cela n'avait pas été difficile de retrouver où vivait Snart. Elle avait vu les rues de nombreuses fois dans ses visions, et l'architecture de ce côté de la ville dénotait suffisamment pour être reconnaissable entre mille.

Elle parcourut le salon, éclairée seulement par la lumière de l'extérieur. Aucune vision ne lui parviendrait maintenant qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un autre cerveau, pourtant l'endroit lui paraissait familier, comme si elle y était déjà venue de nombreuses fois.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre, sans un bruit. Barry était enroulé dans la couette, endormi. Toujours dans le plus grand des silences, elle quitta la pièce. Autant attendre quelques minutes qu'il se réveille, il serait sans doute plus disposé à l'écouter.

Elle s'attarda un moment près du comptoir de la cuisine, passa sa main en dessous. Peut-être quelque chose était-il caché par ici ? En tout cas, si elle voulait dissimuler un objet, c'est ce genre d'endroit qu'elle choisirait. Pendant un moment, elle ne trouva rien, et finissait par se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux aller réveiller Barry et ne pas perdre de temps, au risque d'être retrouvée par l'équipe Flash, quand son doigt rencontra un bouton.

Au moment-même où elle le pressa, une petite porte aménagée dans le placard s'ouvrit. Au même instant, un éclair traversa la pièce et s'arrêta au milieu du salon, où il prit la forme d'une silhouette humaine.

Il était difficile de discerner tous ses traits dans la pénombre, mais Liv n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Barry. Il se tenait dos à elle, silencieux.

— Ravie de te rencontrer, Liv Moore, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il se retournait lentement vers elle.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre, elle sentit une douleur remonter le long de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux, intriguée.

Au niveau de son nombril, un couteau de cuisine était planté jusqu'à la garde.


	17. 17 - Catabase

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. En une fraction de millième de seconde, il s'était approché, avait saisi un couteau dans le bloc sur le comptoir et, d'un coup brusque, l'avait enfoncé dans ses chairs. La douleur était sourde, elle se diffusait lentement dans tout son corps jusqu'à l'emplir totalement. Même après avoir passé tout ce temps en tant que zombie, Liv ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à cette sensation.

Elle s'efforça de se concentrer. Si le monstre en elle remontait à la surface maintenant, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Et cela, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, si elle voulait que son plan se déroule sans accroc. Elle avait besoin de toute sa tête si elle voulait continuer à faire germer les graines du doute dans l'esprit de Barry. Sans connaître le potentiel exact du produit qu'elle avait volé à STAR Labs, il lui fallait des bases solides avant de se jeter dans le grand bassin.

Restait un problème : ce Barry qui se tenait devant elle, attentif, comme s'il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait faire avant d'agir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Bien qu'ils se ressemblent trait pour trait, d'autant plus dans la pénombre, il émanait de lui une aura de danger, une impression morbide, aux antipodes de l'innocence naïve qu'exhalait le Flash qu'elle avait vu jusque-là.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fallait gagner du temps. La seule solution résidait dans la cache qu'elle avait ouverte peu de temps avant l'arrivé de l'intrus. Leonard Snart ressemblait bien au genre de type qui laisse des armes dissimulées un peu partout, juste au cas où.

— Tu sais qui je suis, répondit l'autre, moqueur. Et moi, maintenant, je sais ce que tu es. Alors dis-moi, Liv Moore, comment as-tu eu ces pouvoirs ?

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers l'arme, qui dépassait toujours de son ventre, telle une excroissance grotesque. Elle y plaça sa main gauche et après une grande inspiration, commença à retirer la lame, centimètre par centimètre. En même temps, elle continuait à chercher à l'aveugle. Du temps, il lui fallait plus de temps.

— Pourquoi, ça te fait envie ? répliqua-t-elle en brandissant le couteau finalement extrait.

— Qui ne rêve pas d'immortalité ?

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, la main de Liv rencontra une poignée. Avec une lenteur prudente, elle s'en saisit et sortit l'objet de sa cache. Il était lourd mais maniable, même si la crosse demeurait un peu trop large pour ses petites mains. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement quand son doigt arriva jusqu'à la détente. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une arme.

— C'est pas si marrant que ça en a l'air. Comme tu le vois, il y a des gens qui pensent que c'est une excuse valable pour te poignarder impunément et ça, chéri, c'est pas très gentil.

Elle sortit l'arme de sa cachette aussi vite qu'elle le put et tira. Un rayon bleu traversa la pièce, évité de peu par l'étrange Barry. Il ne put toutefois pas l'esquiver en totalité, et des étoiles de givre se formèrent sur sa combinaison sombre.

La lumière émise par l'arme avait illuminé la pièce pendant un court instant. Liv eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait quand elle aperçut l'immense cicatrice qui barrait le visage de son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre et certaine : cet homme n'était pas Barry.

Il poussa un cri, de douleur ou d'indignation, elle ne le parvint pas à le déterminer. Haletante, elle lâcha le couteau, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec, et agrippa des deux mains la poignée du fusil, prête à refaire feu s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

— Tiens, tiens… Alors c'est là qu'il l'avait laissé… dit-il tandis que le givre rongeait son armure. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Alors qu'elle allait tirer de nouveau, Liv entendit grincer la porte derrière elle. Barry — le vrai, cette fois-ci — sans doute réveillé par le raffut qu'ils avaient provoqué, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans un mot, il observa l'homme dont la silhouette se découpait à la lumière des lampadaires. Sur son visage passaient à tour de rôle des expressions de choc et de perplexité, jusqu'au moment où il comprit ce qu'il voyait.

— Tu es moi… dit-il simplement. Le futur Flash…

— Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre, ricana l'autre, moqueur. Je suis celui que tu deviendras un jour.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Liv observait tour à tour les deux hommes qui se faisaient maintenant face. Alors, il était bel et bien Barry ? Une forme plus sombre, plus cruelle, plus puissante aussi, sans doute. S'il ne se décidait pas à partir, zombie ou non, Liv n'était pas certaine de survivre à cette rencontre.

— C'est toi qui as tué Len.

Ce n'était pas une question. Barry venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, et Liv aussi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il devait mourir. Il le fallait, pour que je puisse naître.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, la main toujours posée sur son armure, là où le fusil réfrigérant l'avait touché. Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, comme s'il hésitait à fuir, mais se ravisa finalement.

— Ça m'a brisé le cœur, tu sais… Tout comme ça me détruira quand je devrais tuer Iris, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne m'as pas donné le choix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant écarte-toi, que je nous débarrasse de cette petite gêneuse.

Son regard se tourna vers Liv, qui sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle continuait de braquer l'arme sur lui. Tant qu'elle aurait cette distance de sécurité avec lui, elle ne courait aucun danger. Elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans se battre.

— Je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois, cracha-t-il avec arrogance alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Abandonne. Ni toi, ni lui ne faites le poids contre moi.

Il fit encore un pas vers elle. Cette fois, pas le choix. Si elle voulait sortir vivante de cette pièce, il lui faudrait utiliser son dernier atout. Feignant un air résigné, elle baissa le fusil et le laissa tomber sur le sol. En un instant, elle calcula l'espace entre elle et Barry. Ce serait limite, mais elle pourrait l'atteindre en faisant un pas vers lui, si elle tendait le bras au maximum.

Elle avait déjà trompé son ennemi une fois. La manœuvre était la même, et la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée pourrait jouer en sa faveur. Lentement, elle dirigea sa main vers la poche de sa veste et en sortit l'injecteur qu'elle avait volé chez STAR Labs. En même temps, elle s'avança vers Barry, comme pour se dissimuler derrière lui. Celui-ci, dans un geste protecteur, l'écarta de leur adversaire.

— Si tu crois que je te laisserai faire, Savitar… lança-t-il en serrant le poing.

— Essaie toujours de la défendre, mais tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

C'était le moment. Profitant que l'attention de Savitar était portée sur Barry, Liv fit sauter le capuchon qui recouvrait l'aiguille et d'un coup sec, enfonça la seringue dans le cou du super héros. Désolée, pensa-t-elle tandis que le liquide rouge s'écoulait, consciente tout de même qu'elle n'avait aucune autre solution.

Barry faillit porter sa main à son cou, mais arrêta son geste au dernier moment. Il resta hagard un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais déjà la tension dans la pièce avait augmenté d'un cran. L'attention de Savitar s'était, en l'espace d'un instant, détournée de Liv pour se concentrer sur son alter ego.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Liv n'en était pas certaine elle-même. Elle connaissait les effets du Max Rager, autant sur le corps que sur l'esprit de ses consommateurs, mais comment savoir à quel point Barry avait été affecté ? Le produit n'était qu'un prototype, qui n'avait jamais été testé. Il pouvait tout aussi bien tomber raide mort dans la seconde.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Après un moment de confusion, il inspira à fond et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de ses perceptions. Un crépitement résonna dans le silence, puis tout son corps se couvrit d'éclairs. La vision n'aurait pas été inhabituelle, s'ils avaient gardé leur habituelle teinte orangée, mais ceux-ci étaient différents. Variant du blanc pur au bleu profond, ils semblaient animés de leur propre conscience et menaient une danse étrange et envoûtante. Ses yeux eux aussi avaient changé de couleur, s'éclaircissant au gré des rais de lumière qui parcouraient sa peau. Il brillait dans ses pupilles un éclat dément qui ne tarderait plus à remonter à la surface.

Savitar, lui, restait toujours interdit. Il fit un pas en arrière, le regard braqué sur Barry. Il semblait prêt à s'enfuir, mais sans pouvoir détacher le regard de ce qui se passait devant lui. D'une main, il pressait son crâne douloureux, plié par une force invisible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? répéta-t-il, sifflant entre ses dents.

Liv n'aurait su répondre. Elle l'avait rendu plus fort, plus rapide, plus imprévisible ; mais jusqu'à quel point ? Elle aussi recula d'un pas, par précaution.

— Je lui ai donné de quoi te battre, déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de maintenir un air assuré. Je lui ai donné l'opportunité de sauver Leonard Snart.

Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, un éclair blanc traversa la pièce. L'instant d'après, Barry avait disparu, les laissant tous deux face à face. Liv baissa les yeux. Le fusil cryogénique reposait à ses pieds, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir l'attraper sans éveiller les soupçons de Savitar. Le couteau, qu'elle avait laissé au sol un peu plus loin, semblait une meilleure solution. Si elle faisait semblant de trébucher, elle pourrait le ramasser sans encombres. Pourtant, quand elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la cuisine pour s'assurer de son emplacement, il avait disparu. Dans une dernière vaine tentative, elle observa aux alentours. Il avait peut-être glissé derrière une porte ou sous un meuble ? Elle eut beau chercher, elle ne vit rien. Le couteau s'était bel et bien volatilisé.

Pendant ce temps, Savitar avait revêtu son armure au complet. Et, alors que Liv se résignait à vivre ses derniers instants, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Ne te crois pas sauvée, Olivia Moore, dit-il en la désignant d'un doigt menaçant. Je reviendrai m'occuper de toi une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Barry.

L'instant d'après, elle était seule. Le silence complet reprit sa place dans l'appartement et, pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que, malgré l'été déjà bien entamé, il y faisait froid. Un froid étrange et pesant, qui ne pouvait pas être seulement attribué au rayon réfrigérant qu'elle avait tiré dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses genoux finirent par lâcher sous son corps et Liv s'écroula sur le plancher. Elle avait beau être morte, la peur ne la ménageait pas et la paralysait tout autant qu'un être humain ordinaire. La présence de Savitar, cette puissance qu'elle décelait en lui et dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se soucier dans le feu de l'action lui revenait comme une lame de fond. Elle avait fait face à l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde, sinon le plus puissant. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant d'être capable de bouger de nouveau.

À la terreur de cette rencontre aussi impressionnante qu'inattendue se superposait le soulagement. Elle avait réussi. Aucune des parties de son plan ne s'étaient déroulées comme elle l'avait prévu, mais à présent, elle avait bon espoir que Barry soit reparti dans le passé et que la résolution de ses problèmes ne soit plus qu'une question de temps.

Quand elle parvint à se hisser sur le canapé, elle s'allongea et s'offrit le confort de souffler. Tous ces événements s'étaient déroulés bien trop vite. Depuis sa transformation en zombie, sa vie n'avait plus jamais été ordinaire, mais elle avait tout de même préservé un semblant de routine. Le cadavre arrivait, elle mangeait son cerveau, ses visions l'aidaient à arrêter le tueur et c'était reparti pour un tour. Jamais ses pouvoirs ne l'avaient emmenée aussi loin, aussi vite. En l'espace de quelques jours, elle avait fait la connaissance de toute l'équipe Flash, qui n'avaient été jusque-là pour elle qu'une réalité aux antipodes de la sienne. Désormais, elle avait l'impression de les connaître depuis des années.

Son repos fut de courte durée. Alors qu'elle savourait sa victoire proche et attendait la fatidique remontée dans le temps, une douce lumière bleue illumina toute la pièce. Elle se releva dans un grognement et se retrouva face à Cisco et ses énormes lunettes noires, ainsi que Babineaux, pistolet solidement en main. Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Cisco décide de prendre la parole :

— Où est Barry ? demanda-t-il, même si Liv restait persuadé qu'il le savait déjà.

Pour toute réponse, elle dirigea son regard vers la seringue vide qui gisait au sol. Le réservoir de verre s'était fissuré à l'impact et quelques gouttes de liquide rouge tâchaient le plancher.

— On arrive trop tard, il est parti, expliqua-t-il à Babineaux, qui baissa tout de suite son arme. Caitlin, dis-moi que tu l'as encore sur les radars et qu'il est juste parti faire un tour, par pitié…

Il porta la main à son oreille, attendit quelques secondes et lâcha un « Merde ! » chargé d'exaspération.

— Est-ce que… tu as… la moindre idée… de ce que tu as provoqué ? articula-t-il en direction tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas autour de la pièce. On a aucune idée des conséquences que ça aura ! Il pourrait bouleverser l'espace-temps tout entier, et maintenant, grâce au « petit boost » que tu lui as apporté, il n'aura même pas la jugeote de faire attention à ne rien modifier de fondamental !

Liv se retint de renchérir en disant que, tel qu'elle l'avait vu, un manque de jugeote paraissait l'euphémisme du millénaire. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas aussi bien que ses coéquipiers l'étendue des dommages que Barry pourrait causer, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Le risque qu'elle venait de prendre était calculé, et le seul moyen pour elle de sortir de cette histoire sans que le secret des zombies ne s'ébruite. Son principal objectif était d'empêcher la mort de Leonard Snart à Seattle, afin qu'il n'atterrisse jamais sur sa table d'autopsie, qu'elle ne mange jamais son cerveau et qu'elle ne soit jamais repérée par l'A.R.G.U.S. Il pouvait bien se faire tuer dès son retour à Central City, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid…

A cette pensée, elle s'arrêta un instant. Quand était-elle devenue aussi froide ? Si elle avait décidé de pousser Barry à remonter le temps, quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'elle était prisonnière de sa cellule, ce n'était pas seulement pour elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir été touchée par son malheur, et qu'un petit coup de pouce du destin — ou d'une zombie placée ici par la providence — était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour passer à l'action. Bien sûr, elle avait mené son plan avec ses propres intérêts et ceux de tous les autres zombies en tête, mais elle ne pouvait prétendre n'avoir pas aussi voulu aider Barry.

Le cerveau, se dit-elle finalement. Oui, c'était ce cerveau qu'elle avait mangé qui la rendait aussi monstrueuse. Elle se rappela soudain ce tueur à gage, sous l'influence duquel elle était lors de la mort de Lowell. D'abord bienvenu pour faire face à toutes les émotions intenses qui la submergeaient, il était devenu un fardeau, une barrière de plus entre elle et l'humanité. Et la même chose était en train de se produire avec cette drôle de vieille dame à la vie bien plus mouvementée que ce que Ravi avait prévu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda finalement Babineaux.

— On attend, répondit Cisco avec un soupir vaincu.

Snart observait son reflet dans le miroir, la clé USB serrée au creux de son poing. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une chose pareille, mais c'était la seule solution. Si jamais on la lui dérobait, il aurait fait tout ce travail pour rien et sa fierté lui interdisait de revenir bredouille à Central City.

Il allait porter la main à sa bouche, après une longue inspiration, quand un éclair traversa la pièce. Il crut d'abord aux phares d'une voiture qui serait passée près de sa fenêtre, mais il comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Ce frisson qui passa dans tout son corps, entraînant avec lui une vague de chair de poule, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. La force véloce.

Il tourna le tête en direction de la chambre. Une silhouette vêtue d'une lourde armure sombre lui faisait face. Il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de rester debout à deux mètres de lui, imperturbable. Il semblait l'observer, peut-être le jaugeait-il. Sans hésiter un seul instant, Snart sortit son pistolet de son holster et le braqua devant lui.

Quand il était parti à Seattle, il n'avait pas voulu emporter son fusil cryogénique avec lui, trop visible et trop encombrant. Il se contentait donc d'un 9mm des plus classiques, qui aurait pu faire l'affaire s'il s'était retrouvé face à un adversaire ordinaire.

Celui qui se tenait devant lui, il le connaissait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais le peu que Barry avait pu lui dire de lui correspondait à la perfection. Savitar. S'il était aussi rapide que ce qu'on lui avait dit, une balle ne suffirait jamais à l'arrêter, mais c'était tout ce que Snart avait à sa disposition.

Peu à peu, l'idée qu'il allait mourir le traversa. Son fusil cryogénique lui aurait donné une minuscule chance de se défendre et il ne l'avait même pas en sa possession. Il était fichu.

Pourtant, il ne renonça pas. Quand Savitar s'avança enfin vers lui, il recula autant qu'il put, vidant son chargeur sur le plastron aux reflets bleus. Il alerterait sans doute ses voisins de chambre, mais tant pis, la discrétion n'était plus sa priorité.

Chaque projectile fut arrêté en un instant et tomba sur le carrelage dans un cliquetis métallique. C'était terminé. Snart avait su que l'entreprise était vaine au moment-même où il pressait la détente. C'était terminé, il allait mourir, ici et maintenant. Dos au mur, il ne pouvait même plus reculer et l'idée-même de tenter de s'enfuir en courant lui paraissait risible tant elle était ridicule.

Doucement, Savitar avança la main en direction de son visage. Il était bien trop lent pour lui porter un coup. Peut-être voulait-il l'étrangler ? Le faire souffrir, prendre son temps à le voir suffoquer.

— Si tu veux me tuer, aies au moins l'égard de le faire vite, lança-t-il, une pointe d'agacement au milieu de la panique.

Le coup ne tomba jamais. À la place, Savitar laissa glisser ses doigts sur le visage de Snart, du creux de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton. La tendresse du geste désarçonna d'autant plus Snart, qui tenta de reculer d'un pas avant de se reprendre.

— Comme c'est bon de te revoir, Len, soupira la voix métallique sur un ton chargé de mélancolie.

— Je crois pas qu'on se soit déjà vus, répliqua-t-il. Ça te dirait de faire les présentations ?

A sa grande surprise, Savitar obtempéra. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et quand le dos de l'armure s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme, Snart le reconnut immédiatement.

— Barry ?

Une fois encore, Savitar leva la main jusqu'au visage de Snart et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts. Son regard était concentré sur son geste, comme pour accentuer encore l'expérience.

— J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais, murmura-t-il, la voix empreinte de regret.

Snart ne bougeait pas, plus interloqué qu'effrayé. Cet homme, pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Barry. Une version de lui déchirée, ravagée par les années et la souffrance, mais toujours celui qu'il avait connu. Il approcha à son tour sa main du visage de l'autre et replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux bruns. Ses doigts tremblaient, tendus, mais Savitar semblait ne pas y prêter attention.

Un moment s'écoula ainsi, sans un bruit. La menace mortelle que représentait cette étrange forme de l'homme qui l'avait un jour aimé restait présente dans l'esprit de Snart. Il allait mourir, maintenant ou dans très peu de temps. Il allait mourir et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution, se disait-il, la sortie la plus satisfaisante à défaut d'être la plus honorable. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le luxe d'une mort paisible. Autant que la grande nuit vienne d'une main connue.

— Tu es venu pour me tuer ? demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux naître, alors il faudra que tu meures. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir du Waverider après l'explosion de l'Oculus.

Cela, il s'en doutait déjà. Barry ne lui avait pas dit ces mots en vain, quand il l'avait ramené au vaisseau. Il savait qu'il succomberait là-bas et avait décidé de modifier le cours du temps pour lui sauver la vie.

Encore une fois, Savitar s'avança vers Snart. Ils ne se tenaient à présent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ici, toutes ses différences avec Barry sautaient aux yeux. Ses traits creusés trahissaient sa fatigue et son regard avait perdu tout de sa chaleur pour ne laisser place qu'à du vide. Ce fut à ce moment que Snart comprit : Savitar était loin de ressembler à tous les autres supersoniques mégalomanes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. S'il voulait le pouvoir, c'était simplement qu'il était son unique raison de vivre. Privé de ceux qu'il aimait et de son esprit héroïque, Barry s'était tourné vers la dernière chose qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel : sa puissance. Mais sans garde-fou et sans motivation, le pouvoir n'est qu'un poison et finit par ruiner même le plus innocent des hommes. Au final, quand il se tenait ainsi face à lui, il ressentait bien plus de tristesse que de crainte.

Alors, tout doucement, il commença à l'entourer de ses bras. Peut-être était-ce pour le rassurer, peut-être nourrissait-il encore le vain espoir que Savitar renonce, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, il se laissait faire, silencieux.

— Comme j'ai eu besoin de toi au milieu des ténèbres, chuchota-t-il d'une voix morte, et Snart ne sut s'il s'adressait à lui ou s'il murmurait pour lui-même.

Savitar serrait ses mains dans le dos de Snart, si fort qu'il sentait ses ongles se planter dans sa peau.

— Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, répétait Savitar, comme pour s'en convaincre. J'aimerais pouvoir faire autrement, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces phrases, il plaça sa main contre le cœur de Snart, qui battait à se rompre. Voilà, c'était la fin. C'était ainsi que tout se terminait, et il se sentait étrangement en paix. Il ferma les yeux, se prépara à l'impact.

— Éloigne-toi de lui !

Une silhouette se tenait debout, nimbé d'une douce lumière blanche, d'où s'échappait de temps à autre des éclairs. Malgré la clarté aveuglante, Snart réussit à discerner le contour d'un costume rouge qu'il connaissait bien. Barry. Le vrai Barry.

— Tu arrives trop tard, Flash, cracha Savitar en se détournant de sa cible. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour empêcher sa mort.

Les deux adversaires se firent face, obnubilés l'un par l'autre comme si Snart n'existait plus à leurs yeux. Il profita de cet instant, qui ne se représenterait sans doute pas de sitôt, pour aller se cacher près du lit. Pas très honorable, sans doute, mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux être un couard vivant qu'un héros mort. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cet adversaire infiniment plus puissant que lui.

Barry ne semblait pas lui-même. Outre cet éclat blanc bleuté qui s'échappait de lui, il paraissait changé du tout au tout. Sa posture, moins droite qu'à l'accoutumée, plus animale, le faisait ressembler à un fauve prêt à bondir hors de sa cage. Mais ce furent surtout ses yeux qui frappèrent Snart. A la distance où il se trouvait, il aurait dû avoir du mal à les discerner, mais une lueur étrange les faisaient ressortir comme du sang sur un tapis de neige. Ils trahissaient une folie pure, une fureur à peine dissimulée sous cette apparence innocente. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à son alter ego.

Il tenait un objet serré dans sa main droite, mais Snart ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait que lorsqu'il le brandit devant lui pour en menacer Savitar. C'était un couteau de cuisine, à la lame longue et effilée, dont le métal étincelant brillait à la lumière de son propriétaire.

— Laisse-le partir !

— Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça ? s'esclaffa Savitar dans une hilarité exagérée.

Snart devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Lui aussi doutait qu'un simple couteau puisse venir à bout d'un être aussi puissant.

Il ravisa son jugement lorsque Barry, loin d'attaquer son adversaire, retourna l'arme contre lui pour en poser la pointe au creux de sa gorge. Ce fut suffisant pour contraindre Savitar au silence pendant un court instant.

— Tu penses que tu mettras combien de temps à disparaître si je meurs ?

Jamais Snart ne l'avait entendu employer un tel ton. Il semblait guilleret, joueur, comme si la situation se résumait à un jeu pour lui.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça… tenta Savitar.

— On parie ?

Et avant que Snart ait pu esquisser un geste pour l'arrêter, il fit glisser la lame le long de son cou. Un lent flot rouge s'échappait un peu plus de la blessure à chaque centimètre taillé dans sa peau, et s'écoulait sur sa gorge blanche pour finir par se confondre avec l'écarlate de son costume. Bientôt, il se mit à tousser et un flot d'hémoglobine s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Arrête ! hurla Savitar tandis qu'il portait sa main à son propre cou, comme pour se protéger.

— Pas tant que tu ne seras pas parti !

— Tu n'empêcheras pas sa mort ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de naître, Flash, tout ça est déjà écrit !

Il continuait à entamer ses chairs du bout du couteau, haletant mais sans jamais hésiter. Ses jambes tremblaient, tout son corps chancelait. Il était difficile d'estimer l'étendue des dégâts dans la pénombre, mais il était clair que sans intervention, il ne tarderait pas à se vider de son sang.

Savitar, lui, ne bougeait plus. Une main tendue vers l'avant, comme pour arrêter son alter ego dans un geste désespéré, il semblait figé. En proie au doute, à la crainte, Snart n'en savait rien. Peut-être ressentait-il lui-même les effets dévastateurs des actions de Barry.

Enfin, après de trop longues secondes, le couteau tomba au sol. Lentement, les mouvements hésitants, vidé de ses forces, Barry se dirigea vers la cachette de fortune de Snart. Des lourdes gouttes sombres tombaient sur la moquette à chacun de ses pas. Enfin, il se plaça entre la proie et le prédateur, protecteur malgré sa faiblesse.

— Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, articula-t-il, la voix hachée, je me suicide.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça.

La réponse de Savitar ressemblait bien plus à une prière qu'à une affirmation.

— Tu es moi, non ? Tu dois savoir si je le ferais ou non…

L'argument sembla faire mouche. Après de longues secondes de réflexion, Savitar retourna à son armure et s'y glissa. Barry restait positionné entre lui et Snart. Tous ses membres étaient secoués de tremblements, son visage était si blanc qu'il semblait à l'article de la mort et à la distance où il se trouvait, Snart pouvait apercevoir les sueurs froides qui coulaient le long de son visage.

— Tu as gagné pour cette fois-ci, Flash, cracha Savitar, la voix déformée par le synthétiseur de son armure. Mais ne crois pas que nous en avons terminé.

L'instant d'après, il disparut dans un grand éclat lumineux et Barry s'effondra sur le sol. Les éclairs bleus dansaient toujours autour de lui, mais Snart doutait qu'il puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs en de telles circonstances.

La plaie était large, béante. Elle s'ouvrait sur une dizaine de centimètres de longueur et Dieu savait combien de profondeur. D'un geste, Snart retira sa parka puis son pull, qu'il appuya d'une main ferme contre la plaie.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir, murmura Barry.

Il le gratifia d'un large sourire couvert de rouge. Même si sa folie semblait s'être dissipée, il restait dans son expression un côté bestial, et Snart eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Préférant se concentrer sur la blessure, il évalua l'étendue des dégâts.

Chez une personne normale, une hémorragie pareille aurait signifié une mort quasi instantanée. Snart se doutait qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour Barry, il ne connaissait rien de sa résistance physique. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient pensé à discuter de la marche à suivre si jamais il s'égorgeait volontairement. Il lui faudrait un long moment pour récupérer de cette blessure — si jamais il s'en sortait tout court.

— Hé, Len…

— Ne parle pas, répliqua-t-il en augmentant la pression sur la plaie. Tu vas aggraver la situation.

— C'est important…

— Ce qui est important pour le moment, c'est que tu restes avec moi le temps que j'arrange ça. On discutera dès que tu seras tiré d'affaire.

Pour toute réponse, Barry esquissa un petit rictus qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Snart ses propres ricanements sardoniques. Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête soudain alourdie tomba sur le côté et il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	18. 18 - Va, je ne te hais point

Quand Barry s'éveilla, il était couché sur le lit d'une chambre de motel. Une ambulance passait au-dehors, baignant toute la pièce de la lumière bleue de son gyrophare. Une femme cria près de la porte, houspillant une personne qui se trouvait un peu en avant d'elle.

Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Le monde tournait autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des années durant. Peu à peu, il rassembla les souvenirs des derniers événements.

L'agitation d'une bagarre l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Un sommeil lourd, sans rêves ni repos. En sortant de la chambre, il avait découvert Liv dans le salon. Elle braquait le fusil cryogénique de Len sur un adversaire qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite identifié. Son visage lui avait tout de suite semblé familier, et pour cause, il le voyait tous les jours dans le miroir.

C'était à cet instant qu'il avait compris le sens des mots de Savitar : « Je suis le futur Flash ».

Il était lui, son avenir, une forme évoluée de Flash, mue uniquement par un désir de puissance toujours plus dévorant. Tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite restait un mystère total.

Quand il tenta de se redresser, il mesura l'ampleur de sa faiblesse. Aussitôt levé, il se recoucha, en proie à un vertige. Une douleur lancinante lui enserrait la gorge, et quand il y passa ses doigts, il distingua les contours d'une plaie qui se refermait déjà. Ses souvenirs se refusaient toujours à lui, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler qui l'avait blessé, ni dans quelles circonstances. Est-ce qu'il avait affronté Savitar ? Cela paraissait peu probable. Même si la plaie ne présentait plus de danger à présent, elle avait dû être conséquente, si elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna. Sur le seuil de la salle de bains, se tenait Len, aussi vivant qu'il était possible de l'être. Il s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette tachée de rouge et une bande de gaze était enroulée autour de son coude. Barry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait. La fatigue physique de sa blessure combinée à l'épuisement émotionnel des quelques jours qu'il venait de passer avaient eu raison de ses facultés intellectuelles. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa.

— Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

— Non, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Tu as de la chance que nos groupes sanguins soient compatibles ou tu n'aurais pas survécu à ta blessure.

Barry ne répondit pas. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais le couvre-lit sur lequel il était allongé était lui aussi couvert d'un liquide sombre qui avait fini par sécher en une étendue brune. Len lança le tissu souillé dans un coin de la pièce, sur un tas de linge dans le même état. En plissant les yeux, Barry reconnut un de ses chandails et la paire de baskets qu'il portait quand il était allé chez Len un peu plus tôt.

— On trouvera un coin tranquille pour brûler tout ça, expliqua Len. Mais pour l'instant, l'important, c'est que tu te reposes. Je vais aussi devoir lessiver la moquette. Ça ferait beaucoup de sang pour une simple coupure, il ne faudrait pas que la police vienne s'en mêler.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il vidait un sac plastique qui contenait tout le nécessaire pour faire disparaître des preuves : ammoniaque, brosses, savons et d'autres produits que Barry ne parvint pas à distinguer de là où il était installé.

— Tu étais mort... déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Len leva les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Il reprit sa tâche après quelques secondes de silence, comme s'il avait cherché une de ces réponses sarcastiques dont il avait le secret, pour finalement renoncer.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux. Barry laissait la conscience revenir à lui au fur et à mesure. Il n'avait que rarement connu des gueules de bois avant de devenir Flash, puis plus jamais ensuite, mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui donnait l'impression de cumuler tous les mauvais lendemains de soirée de la planète.

— Dis-moi si tu as faim, j'irai chercher quelque chose dès que j'en aurais fini avec ça, dit Len d'une voix neutre tendis qu'il s'attaquait à une tache plus tenace que les autres.

— Ça ira.

En vérité, son estomac criait famine. Remonter le temps avait puisé dans ses forces plus que de raison, et il aurait pu passer toute sa journée à manger. Mais quelque chose d'autre le tiraillait encore plus. L'atmosphère était tendue, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, finalement. Outre l'étrangeté de la situation, la façon dont les deux hommes s'étaient séparés pesait encore entre eux, et ce malaise ne s'estomperait pas de sitôt.

Encore une fois, Barry tenta de se redresser. Il se sentait moins faible que quelques minutes auparavant, mais toujours trop pour se déplacer sans aide et encore moins pour courir. Il se demanda quelle quantité de sang il avait bien pu perdre pour se mettre dans un tel état. Jamais il n'avait subi une telle blessure.

— Len ?

L'autre leva de nouveau les yeux de la tache de sang qu'il frottait avec ardeur, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Barry sut à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait admettre son erreur.

— Ce soir-là... commença-t-il sans savoir comment il allait poursuivre.

— Évitons de nous appesantir sur le passé, tu veux ? On a d'autres problèmes plus immédiats...

Ceci dit, il se replongea dans son nettoyage. Une mousse rose se formait au-dessus de la moquette, qui reprenait petit à petit, sa couleur brun-vert d'origine.

— C'est important.

— Pas autant que tu le crois.

Barry sentait la frustration monter en lui. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'écouter, au moins le temps qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ils se retrouvaient seuls, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette opportunité de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait ruminé durant ces derniers jours. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue tout, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. L'image de Len, couché pâle et froid dans un sac mortuaire, ne l'en décida que plus. Plus jamais, plus jamais cela ne se produirait.

— Laisse-moi parler ! J'ai été lâche, voilà !

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il venait de hurler et que tout le motel avait dû l'entendre. Il s'efforça de se calmer, d'autant plus que sa gorge le tiraillait encore et qu'une vive douleur l'envahit à la seconde-même où il éleva la voix.

— Tout est de ma faute, continua-t-il plus doucement. Je... j'ai eu peur. J'ai voulu te protéger, j'ai fait le sacrifice de notre relation parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tuer. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette.

Voilà, la machine était lancée, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Len, toujours à genoux au sol, sa brosse souillée dans une main et son bidon de produit chimique dans l'autre, l'observait attentif, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Cela rappela à Barry la première fois qu'il lui avait montré son vrai visage. Len l'examinait avec la même froideur qu'il montrait quand il cherchait à déjouer un système de sécurité particulièrement retors. Barry espéra que cette froideur n'était qu'une façade et qu'il nourrissait encore des sentiments bienveillants à son égard, que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

— J'aurais dû dire à Oliver d'aller se faire foutre, j'aurais dû te faire confiance, j'aurais dû...

Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha ses mots. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant d'idées à remettre en ordre, tant d'émotions contradictoires à gérer, entre l'envie de lui tomber dans les bras et la crainte qu'il le repousse s'il apprenait toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments.

— Parce que la vérité, souffla-t-il, c'est que je tiens à toi et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi même si je sais que ça ne peut se terminer que par une catastrophe. Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours et que je l'ai pas supporté. J'ai besoin de toi pour rester un héros, j'ai besoin de toi pour rester en vie.

Une dernière phrase franchit ses lèvres, tremblante. Il aurait voulu le lui dire dans de meilleures circonstances :

— Je t'aime.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut l'avoir déstabilisé. Le regard de Len se détacha un instant du sien et fit le tour de la pièce. Il se leva.

— C'est bon, tu as terminé ?

— Oui...

— Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Barry ne sut pas comment interpréter cette phrase. Len avait de nouveau dressé des barrières tout autour de lui, barrières qu'il avait réussi à franchir fut un temps, mais qui se tenait désormais entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait, infranchissables. Cependant, il crut apercevoir du soulagement sur son visage. Sans doute s'agissait-il de son imagination.

— Ne crois pas que je te pardonne aussi facilement, déclara Len d'une voix égale tandis qu'il enfilait une veste légère. Mais... Je suis content que tu m'aies dit tout ça.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Un faible sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, pour s'effacer aussitôt.

— Bon, moi, je meurs de faim. Je reviens dans pas longtemps, tâche de ne pas bouleverser le continuum espace-temps pendant mon absence.

— Seulement si tu tâches de rester en vie.

Cette fois-ci, Len le gratifia d'un large sourire, avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Il n'était pas obligé de venir, Len le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais Barry gardait l'espoir que l'autre voudrait le voir avant son départ, que ses mots froids et son haussement d'épaules n'aient été qu'une façade.

C'est pourquoi il se tenait au milieu de ce terrain vague, tandis que la nuit tombait et que les portes du Waverider s'ouvraient.

Barry portait des vêtements ordinaires. Certains membres de l'équipage ignoraient encore son identité secrète, et il préférait passer pour un type lambda plutôt que de risquer d'être reconnu. Len, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas. Sans doute profitait-il de ces derniers instants de liberté avant de s'engager sur ce vaisseau dont il ne ressortirait pas tant que la menace de Savitar n'aurait pas été écartée.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu tous les deux. La solution n'était pas idéale, mais ils n'en avaient pas trouvé de plus sûre. Le Waverider repartirait avec Len à son bord et naviguerait entre les lieux et les époques. Pendant tout ce voyage, ils ne communiqueraient pas. Si Barry ignorait où se trouvait Len, alors Savitar l'ignorerait aussi.

Ray fut le premier à poser le pied hors de l'appareil. Avançant avec prudence, comme un astronaute foulant pour la première fois le sol lunaire, il salua Barry, tout sourire.

— C'est étrange de revenir dans le présent, commenta-t-il pour amorcer la conversation. Avec tous ces sauts temporels, on finit par perdre le fil.

— Je veux bien te croire.

Ils s'échangèrent une brève accolade et continuèrent à discuter de tous et de rien. Ray, sur ordre du capitaine sans doute, évitait avec soin de trop en dévoiler sur leur aventure. Il ne put toutefois pas résister à l'envie de partager quelques anecdotes avec Barry. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvé dans une galère monstre à tel endroit et comment ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à leur talent et leur esprit d'équipe.

Le temps passait et Len ne se montrait pas. Barry finit par craindre qu'il n'ait changé d'avis ou pire, que Savitar, ignorant ses menaces, s'en soit pris à lui une nouvelle fois. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, tandis que les mots de Ray glissaient sur son esprit sans y trouver d'accroche.

— Désolé pour mon retard, lança une voix dans la pénombre naissante. J'avais aucune envie de venir.

Barry se retourna. Len lui faisait face, vêtu de son éternelle parka bleu marine. Il avait récupéré le fusil cryogénique dans son appartement et le portait accroché à la ceinture. Ray le salua d'un signe de main, puis désigna à Barry le reste de l'équipage, qui prenait l'air un peu plus loin.

— Je vais les rejoindre et vous... laisser discuter tranquillement.

Barry hocha la tête et regarda Ray s'éloigner, tandis que Len arrivait à sa hauteur.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant un petit geste en direction de son cou.

— Ça va mieux. J'ai eu un peu de temps pour me reposer.

Dès qu'il s'était remis sur pieds, Barry était retourné à son époque d'origine. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de laisser Len seul, mais il devait faire tout son possible pour préserver la cohérence temporelle. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent que Cisco, mais il savait mieux que quiconque que jouer avec le temps pouvait avoir de graves conséquences, et qu'il fallait le modifier le moins possible. N'était pas Rip Hunter qui voulait.

C'était la mort dans l'âme et le corps encore engourdi de ses blessures qu'il avait rejoint son présent. Il avait constaté avec soulagement que tout allait pour le mieux, et que personne n'avait été repêché dans le port de Seattle depuis bien longtemps. Les quelques heures de repos qu'il s'était accordé avant d'aller dire au revoir à Len n'avaient pas suffi à le remettre d'aplomb. Si un metahumain venait faire du grabuge, il n'aurait pas la force nécessaire de l'arrêter. Il lui tardait de retrouver son lit.

— Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ?

— Ça ne tient qu'à toi de me faire revenir au plus vite.

La réponse était sarcastique, à n'en pas douter, mais Barry y décela tout de même une pointe de sincérité.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, évitaient le regard l'un de l'autre. Finalement, ils se plongèrent tous deux dans la contemplation de l'équipage à quelques mètres d'eux. Le vaisseau avait disparu sous sa couverture d'invisibilité et à un œil extérieur, ils devaient avoir l'air d'une bande d'originaux rassemblés au milieu de nulle part pour une raison mystérieuse.

— Quelle histoire...

— Comme tu dis.

— Dire que j'avais quitté ce foutu vaisseau parce que tu m'avais sauvé de la mort. Voilà que j'y retourne parce que tu m'as sauvé de la mort. Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça de l'ironie.

Barry tourna la tête en direction de Len, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Barry et réfléchit un instant, comme s'il se demandait si cela valait le coup de le lui dire ou non.

— Dans un futur qui n'arrivera plus maintenant, tu m'as prévenu que j'allais mourir dans une explosion. Enfin, prévenu, c'est un grand mot, mais toujours est-il que j'y ai survécu, quand j'aurais dû y passer. C'était la première fois que tu modifiais le cours du temps pour me sauver. C'est après ça que je suis revenu ici.

Barry resta longtemps à le dévisager, sans un mot. Alors tout cela s'était déjà produit ? Il avait déjà perdu Len et avait déjà transgressé les règles qu'il s'était établi ?

— Je le referai, tu sais ?

Len leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'il poursuive.

— Je détruirai le continuum espace-temps tout entier si ça pouvait te sauver.

Len ricana.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en direction de ses coéquipiers, qui lançaient de temps en temps des regards qui se voulaient discrets en direction du drôle de couple.

— Ils m'attendent.

Sans un mot, il commença à avancer vers eux. Barry lui attrapa la main avant qu'il se soit trop éloigné.

— Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?

Len haussa les épaules, son éternel rictus moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

— Va savoir, peut-être que c'est déjà le cas.

Liv descendit à la morgue, ce matin-là, avec la sensation qu'une journée des plus ordinaires l'attendait. Pour commencer, Babineaux ne l'avait pas réveillée à une heure indue pour la sommer de le rejoindre sur une scène de crime, ce qui était déjà un indice.

Un corps reposait sur l'une des tables de métal. Par curiosité, Liv jeta un coup d'œil à leur nouvel invité. C'était une vieille femme, au corps frêle, déformée par ce qui semblait être un choc violent contre un objet massif.

— Accident de la circulation ? lança-t-elle en direction de la pièce du fond.

Ravi émergea de ladite pièce, lunettes de protection sur les yeux et la main recouverte d'un épais gant de maille. Il tenait entre ses doigts un morceau de cerveau, sans doute destiné à New Hope.

— Oui, elle est arrivée hier soir. Je viens de finir de l'examiner, rien de suspect, comme on peut s'y attendre. Juste une pauvre mamie au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Liv hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Enfin un repas qui ne s'annonçait ni traumatisant, ni épuisant. Vivre dans l'esprit d'une paisible grand-mère pendant quelques jours lui ferait le plus grand bien.

— Je peux me servir ? demanda-t-elle en s'emparant déjà de la scie chirurgicale.

— Fais-toi plaisir ! répondit Ravi qui était déjà retourné à ses occupations.

Elle soulevait l'appareil du plateau quand un frisson la saisit. Rien à voir avec la sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait pendant un dixième de secondes avant l'arrivée d'une vision. Cela ressemblait plutôt à la chair de poule qui court sur la peau après un courant d'air glacial. Elle ne put étouffer un petit cri de surprise et manqua de peu de lâcher sa scie.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ravi, qui était venu vers elle dès qu'il l'avait entendue crier.

— Oui, oui, juste un coup de vent, ça m'a surprise.

— Du vent ?

Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard aux alentours. Toutes les portes, ainsi que les fenêtres étaient fermées. Aucun tiroir ouvert ne pouvait non plus expliquer une telle bourrasque. Ce fut alors que Ravi le remarqua.

Toujours vêtu de son armure de fortune, il s'avança vers le bureau dans l'entrée, où était posé un petit panier.

— C'est toi qui as amené ça ?

Liv se tourna elle aussi vers le mystérieux colis.

— Non, du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Avec autant de prudence que s'il était face à une bombe, Ravi approcha la main du panier et en sortit une petite bouteille. Sur l'étiquette, un crâne crachait des flammes et promettait un repas explosif, offert par la marque _Missouri Hottest_. Un ruban blanc était noué autour du goulot. Liv et Ravi échangèrent un regard perplexe. Qui avait bien pu déposer cette sauce ici ? Autant l'un que l'autre jurait qu'elle n'était pas là quand ils étaient arrivés.

— Attends, il y a une carte, fit remarquer Liv en plongeant la main dans le panier.

Elle la porta à hauteur de leurs yeux, et la lut à haute voix :

— Vous ne vous souviendrez sans doute pas de ce qui s'est passé, mais l'équipe Flash sera là si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide. PS : j'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez la nourriture épicée. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Nouvel échange de regards interloqués. Finalement, Liv reconnut qu'elle s'était trompée. Cette journée serait tout sauf ordinaire.


End file.
